One way trip
by Eyr
Summary: Pan didnt give up on Goku. She tried to steal Bulma’ space ship to go to Namek. Trunks tried to stop her, but he ended locked in a one way trip… her love. This is not a predictable story although it looks like. Fun, love, diff ending. Trunks and Pan.
1. Favors

disclaimer. I dont own any of the dragon ball, Z, or GT characters.

* * *

Summary.

She didnt give up on Goku. She tried to steal Bulma' space ship to go to Namek. Trunks tried to stop her, but he ended locked in a one way trip… her love.

* * *

CHAPTER 1. FAVORS.

* * *

THE PLAN.

Bulma squealed with joy. She had finally finished the Ki suppressors, now she would just have to prove them…

She tapped the tap of the pen on her head in deep thought. Who could be her test subject? It had to be a saiyan and she had only six options… Trunks was awfully busy, Vegeta would refuse to, gohan was out of the question, he was as busy as she was… that only means she had to prove them in Goten, Pan or Bra.

She leaned her back against the black leather chair, bouncing her feet. The next plan was persuade Bra to help her… of course, if it had something to do with shopping and science she would… who would be her test subject number two? Fine, she could use Vegeta or Trunks. She would just ask them to check who was in the room… maybe to sense their Ki… No… she couldn't use Vegeta, he was to obsessed with aliens and threats, he would blast whoever into shreads just at the thought of a threat.

She turned her attention to the door. Someone was knocking… She rolled her eyes. What now? She had plans! Why people didn't understand she was busy?

Annoyedly, she swung on the chair. "Come in"

The door swung open and the happy face of Pan appeared in front of her. "Umh. Hi Bulma! May I come in?"

Bulma grinned. It had been three years since she had seen Pan. Goku's funeral had been the last time she saw them all. Even Trunks and Goten didn't see each other so often. Pan had been reluctant to visit them and she had had a hard time after Goku left with Shen-long. Pan had seen Trunks a couple of times, but that was all. She didn't go to CC anymore. Bra was always the one visiting Pan and that was every two or three months. "Come on in, Pan."

Pan walked in and kissed Bulma's cheeks. "How are you, Mrs. Bulma?"

"Fine, thanks hun."

Bra had complained about Pan's lack of interest in shopping or science, saying the only thing Pan liked to do was training and playing, since her attempts to date had been unsuccessful, due to her strength and the way she showed it. She has a strong sense of justice, just like her parents, Gohan and Videl, unfortunately she always ended hurt, because the boys didn't like strong girls and Pan was not only strong, but temperamental. She didn't hide her strength arguing that the "right boy" would accept her like that. That was what Chichi had told her. "How are you, Pan? What a surprise! What brings you here?"

Pan sat down in a chair and clasped her hands together. "Fine, thanks. Actually I came to say hello and to ask for a favour…"

Bulma smiled placing the golden earring on her work table, full of papers. "Sure, tell me. What is it?"

Pan looked at the earrings amazed at their shape and design. "Wow! Your earrings are wonderful, Mrs. Bulma!"

Bulma smiled and grabbed one of them, stretching out her hand to Pan. "Thank you. Look at it, just be careful, don't push the center"

Pan grabbed it, looking at the stones in the center.

Bulma grabbed the other one, rubbing softly the diamons around the stone in the center. "In fact, they are not the usual earrings, Pan. They are Ki Suppressors."

Pan opened her mouth in surprise. "You mean you can suppress the lecture of your ki if you wear them?"

Bulma nodded, pointing out to the red stone in the center. "Yes, just by pressing this device shaped as a ruby, you can lower your ki, but if you want to change the lecture of your ki, you have to press both"

Pan kept looking a the earring, turning it in her fingers to inspect it better. "Amazing… how can you change your ki lecture?"

Bulma crossed a leg over the other and put the earring on the table. "It just adds different programmed lectures that fuse with the Ki of the person who's wearing the earrings, so your ki is shaped into another. It keeps similarities with your ki, but its masked, so any alien or saiyan can't identify you… well, I guess it works like that, I haven't tested them in a saiyan yet"

Pan handed Bulma the earring back. "you mean it's not tested? If that's so I would love to test it!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. Perfect… she could test them right now… "Great Pan. I appreciate your help. Do you have time now?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah, in fact I was going to ask you a favour, but it can wait"

Bulma smiled and grabbed the earrings to put them on Pan. "Im sorry Pan, I was so excited about the suppressors that I forgot about that. Tell me, we can test the suppressors later."

Pan looked at her hands and then to Bulma. "I want my Grandpa back, Mrs. Bulma. I want to go to Namek and wish him back with the Dragon balls"

Bulma's jaw fell. "What? I don't think you can do that, he… well… it has been three times… you know that's not possible."

Pan shook her head. "I'll find a way. I just have to think in the right words"

Bulma bit her lip, uncrossing her legs. "and… if you do that… what would you need? A spaceship… I know… what else?"

Pan's eyes lit up and she raised her voice excitedly. "Your radar Mrs. Bulma, food and the most important thing… to keep the secret."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "You mean your parents don't know?"

Pan sighed, shaking her head. "No, they don't, but I want to give them a surprise!"

Bulma looked at her sceptically. "Who's going with you?"

Pan's face blanked. She bit her lower lip, smiled childishly and lied. "Goten"

Bulma blinked. Goten? He didn't want to go to the first trip… why would he want to go in this one?

Pan interrupted her train of thought. "He wants to see my grandpa too. It would be wonderful, don't you think?"

Bulma smiled at the thought of Goku back. Right, Goten wanted to see his dad. "Yes, it would be wonderful, Pan."

Then she raised her hand, placing a finger on her mouth. "Fine. I'll help you but you need to do something first…"

Pan squealed and jumped off the chair hugging Bulma. "Whatever! Just tell me what!"

Bulma smiled hugging Pan back, and then she looked at her. "You have grown up very much Pan… no one would recog… nize… you…"

Bulma smirked. A wicked smile on her face while looking at Pan.

Pan paled and stepped back, looking down at her body and clothes. "What?"

Bulma stood up and started walking around Pan, looking at her from head to toe. "You are just perfect for the test, Pan… perfect."

Pan rolled her eyes, following Bulma's movements.

Bulma stopped in front of Pan and stepped backwards. Bulma put a hand over her stomach grabbing her waist while her free hand raised to the chin, her elbow resting on her wrist. In a quick movement she stretched out her hand taking Pan's bandana off.

Pan gasped in surprise raising her hands to her head.

Bulma smirked. "Fine Pan. Now I will explain the plan to you."

* * *

TOTAL MAKE OVER.

Pan frowned looking at her outfit. She felt so uncomfortable in it… but Bulma had insisted she was going to prove her theory and it was absolutely necessary that she looked different and that included her clothes.

The high heels were killing her, the skirt was too short and the top had a low cut. Shit… Bulma had told her she looked wonderful but she still believed the outfit was kind of … slutty. Her hair was straight and long, but Bulma had done something to it, adding volume. The make up was a little too much and on top of it, Bulma had told her to keep her head low.

She looked at the files on her hands and cleared her throat, faking her voice.

After Trunks' secretary confirmed Bulma had sent her, she asked Trunks and stood up to open the door.

Pan walked in with the files pressed against her chest. "Good afternoon, Mr. Briefs."

Trunks glanced at her and pointed to his desk. "Put them here, please."

She approached slowly. Bulma's heels were hard to walk in. She looked at Trunks' desk and smiled. Where did he want her to put them if he had no place at all… she put them on a chair and turned to the desk, putting some piles of folders close together to make some room for the new files.

Trunks stopped reading and looked up at her, behind his glasses. "What are you doing Miss… What's your name?"

Pan paled, keeping her eyes on the desk. She said the first name that came to her brain. "Miss Earrin"

Trunks swallowed a laugh. That sounded like women' accessories. He looked at her from head to toe. She had a nice body and his mother's taste in clothing, definitely. He blushed a little, but then watched her face and waited to see her features. She was new, definitely…

Pan gulped, still making room in his desk.

He tightened his lips. She couldn't be so shy, not even he was so shy. "Are you new here?"

She couldn't help to smile, holding back a chuckle. "Yes"

He frowned. She was still looking at the desk. She was familiar, but he couldn't point out who she was. He opened his senses and checked her energy. It seemed familiar, but weak. "Do you know my sister?"

Pan nodded, still looking at the files, now placed carefully in a neat pile on his desk.

He narrowed an eye… Something was very strange. He pushed the chair back and stared openly at her. This wasn't right… maybe he was exaggerating but he liked to rely on his sixth sense sometimes. He hated being rude, he didn't want to give that impression, he didn't want her to believe he was chatting her up, but he wanted to find out what his sixth sense was telling him, it was necessary. "Don't you know that's polite to look at people when they talk to you?"

He really didn't like to talk like that, but something about her was strange… she was too familiar and unfamiliar at the same time… he didn't recognize her… and he had a very good memory. Her voice, that smell…

She looked up instantly, taken back for his words. Trunks wasn't like that.

He blushed. The girl was cute… and young. Her eyes were so… He stood up and scanned her energy again. "Pan?"

She stepped back and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry Mr. Briefs, I have to go."

She almost ran to the door, tripping with her own shoe.

Trunks reacted fast and held her by the arm. "Show me your I.D. Miss."

She looked at the door nervously. "I don't have it with me, Sir."

He smirked, letting go of her arm. "Where's your employee ID?

She raised a hand to her chest. "Oh, where's my head? I left it in your mother's… I mean, Mrs. Bulma's office."

He turned around grinning and crossed his arms. Yes… it was her. "Go, then."

She left hurriedly and he sat down on the couch, tracking her ki. What was she up to now? Her signal disappeared in his mother's office, just to be replaced by Pan's energy.

He stood up and walked out his office. He lowered his ki and stopped outside his mother's office. He was waiting for her, she would have to leave, sooner or later…

Pan washed her face and put on her clothes. After a quick chat with bulma about the test and the spaceship, she thanked bulma telling her she had nothing to worry because goten would talk to her before they left to Namek.

* * *

WAITING FOR HER.

Pan closed the door and sighed. She was going to Namek! She stopped just before bumping into someone. She blinked and looked at the person in front of her.

Trunks raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Well, well, well… look who's here… Pan… Long time since the last time I see you… Were you leaving?"

Pan coughed loudly, blushing deep red. "Umh… yes… hi Trunks."

He shook his head, grabbing softly her arm. "Without saying hello and good bye? Come on Pan, let's go to my office for a minute… and then I'll walk you out."

She gulped and nodded her head, walking by his side.

Once inside his office. He motioned for her to sit down. "What brings you here, Pan?"

She sat down and shifted a couple of times. "I just came to visit, Trunks."

He raised his eyebrows, amused at her struggles. "To visit… my mom?"

She chuckled nervously. "well, yes."

He stood up and walked to the couch, stretching out his hand to help her up. "You have grown up, Pan."

She grabbed his hand and blushed even more. "Well, yes. I guess."

He walked around her until he was behind. Oh yes… he would enjoy this. "Yes, you grew up, but you will never be able to fool me… Miss Earrin."

Pan giggled nervously. "fool you? I don't know what you are talking about."

He smirked and walked to the window, opening it. "You are telling me what is this all about, Pan. I know my mother is behind this. Come on. You'll have lunch with me today."

* * *

CONFESSIONS.

They had lunch in a restaurant, not far from C.C. Both had a good time, but after lunch the interrogatory began and Pan had to tell him about the Ki suppressors, after all, Bulma hadn't said it was a secret…

Trunks stopped laughing and arched an eyebrow. "You looked so different. I still can't believe it was you. Tell me, what did my mother do to persuade you? I know you hate to dress like that."

Pan blushed, looking at her hands on the table. "I guess I looked like an air-headed with that… Those clothes just don't fit on me."

She waved her hands adding emotion to her words.

His eyes squinted as his mouth drew a smile. "You looked gorgeous, Pan. You wouldn't look air-headed even if you wanted to."

Her blush deepened and she smiled again, trying to hide her flushed face.

They chatted for a while, but when Trunks asked for the bill, he remembered she hadn't answered his question. "so… um… how did you say she persuaded you?"

Pan gulped. She didn't like to lie but she had to. "Well, I needed a favour and she… offered her help so… I helped her too."

He laughed out loud, holding his stomach. "Come on, Pan. I know both of you and what you said sounded like one of my mother's blackmails."

She blushed again. "Fine. You are right. That was it."

He sipped his soda, smiling widely. "I knew it! What did you ask her for?"

She cleared her throat and chuckled nervously. "One of those… you know, science things."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

She moved her hands as if it was nothing important. "Just, some… technology stuff."

He chuckled, sipping again his soda. "You could have asked me, Pan."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You are too busy, Trunks, but thanks anyway."

Trunks returned to CC after flying Pan home. He had enjoyed the chat, no matter how young she was, she had a special way to make him feel alive and happy.

* * *

THINGS TO DO.

Three nights later.

Bulma slumped in a kitchen chair. She was exhausted. The space ship needed to be checked and tested before a long trip. She opened a drawer and took out a notepad and a pen.

After 15 minutes she was tired of scribbling down the long list of things-to-do.

Trunks walked in and took off his jacket, placing it in the back of his chair. "Hi Mom, what are you doing?"

She puffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "The space ship recquires a lot of things to be ready and I don't know what else I should include in the food storage unity."

Trunks sat down and glanced at the paper, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you working in the space ship again? That project was over."

She looked at him, confusion filtering in her brain. "Pan didn't tell you?"

He frowned, standing up to open the fridge's door. "Tell me about what?"

She smirked, knowing Trunks hated to be left out of a project. "She is going to Namek with Goten."

Trunks turned to look at her with a can in his hand. "What?"

She chuckled, raising her feet to put them on the next chair. "She wants to wish Goku back and Goten is going with her."

Trunks closed the fridge's door with his foot and sat down again, giving Bulma a can of diet-coke and opening his. "Goten? Did she tell you that or you are assuming Goten wants to go with her?"

Bulma smiled and raised her eyebrows playfully, a couple of times, like she knew everything about it. "She told me, but… No one else knows. She wants to give Gohan and Videl a surprise."

Trunks smirked… oh yeah… the same old Pan. What a surprise for Gohan and Videl. How could the genious of his mother believe that? Goten wouldn't go to Namek never… he was pretty busy dating as many girls as he could and well… working too. Oh, but he would love to catch Pan in the act… something he had wanted to do since they went to the dragon ball' searching trip. "Maybe she said something, but I didn't pay attention. When do you think the ship is going to be ready?"

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. Sure… he didn't pay attention… she didn't tell him and he wasn't going to admit it. Ha. She pondered for a minute making funny faces at the same time. "I think it will be ready for next week. Anyways, Pan needs to leave in Friday or Saturday. Gohan and Videl won't notice her absence. She's living a message about going to a camp, something like that."

He grinned. His eyes shining with malice. "So, she is planning to leave on Friday?"

Bulma shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But Goten needs to talk to me about a few things before they leave."

Trunks stood up and opened the fridge, grabbing some tuppers. He closed the door and put his food in the microwave, thinking what would Pan do to trick Goten, but firstly, he wanted to see Goten talking about the trip with Bulma… Yeah, sure… Pan would have a big surprise when he stopped her from going to Namek. That girl was crazy. She was planning to go alone… insane. What if she got sick or hurt? Well, not that it happened often but with her temper it could happen, besides… "How long will it take them to go to new Namek?"

Bulma lifted her face and smiled. "Well, I guess it will take two months. I'm not even sure about the location of New Namek."

Trunks jaw dropped. Two months? What was his mother thinking? Videl and Gohan would be very angry. Four months in the space alone? Of course he would stop her. They weren't even sure if they had the right location.

* * *

DATES.

Brun's Restaurant. Friday night.

Trunks leaned his back against the chair. "So, what are you planning to do next weekend, Goten?

Goten swallowed his food and sipped the giant soda. "Nothing, well… I was planning to go out with Mitzy"

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Mitzy? Who's that?"

Goten waited a few seconds to answer, until he chewed the piece of pork. "Do you remember when we went to Token Avenue and we met a couple of red haired girls, sisters, by the way? They were hitting on us all night until…"

Trunks blushed and cut him off. "Yeah, I remember that."

Goten continued rambling how he had met her again and where he was planning to take her out.

After a while, Trunks rolled his eyes getting impatient. "I thought you were meeting Pan."

Goten dropped the fork. "Pan? Are you nuts? What for? Do you think I would cancel my date to see Pan? I can see her every day, why would I choose Friday night?"

Goten started laughing as he shook his head. "So much work is getting at your brain, mate."

Trunks smirked. Let' see who will be laughing at the end. "I saw her a couple of days ago and she said something about a preject… forget it, maybe you are right and all those papers messed with my head."

* * *

HOW TO PERSUADE GOTEN.

Wednesday night at Chichi's.

Goten shook his head looking at Pan as if she had lost her mind. "No,no, no Pan, forget it."

Pan bit her lower lip, hugging Goten from behind. "Please, please, please, Goten. I just need you for 15 minutes. It's a tiny favour, please."

He crossed his arms, shaking his head slowly. "No, Pan. Last time you said that I was stuck in your school more than two hours and you didn't introduce me anyone at all. Forget it."

Pan tightened her arms around his waist. "Please. This is different. We are going to be at CC, remember its like your second home, there's Bulma and…"

She trailed off. She had already tried to persuade him with food. She had spent more than three hours cooking. What was the thing he wanted? The… most… Her eyes lit up. He had just told her what! She pulled back her arms walking around him until she was in front of him. She smirked playfully.

"I was going to tell you who's gonna be there too, but I guess you don't care."

Goten raised an eyebrow and looked down at Pan, smiling with curiosity. "Who? Trunks?"

She shook her head. "No. You are not even close… Do you remember the girls of the last month cover… what was the name of the magazine…?"

She raised her hand and placed it on the side of her cheek as if she was trying to remember.

Goten' eyes popped out. "Satan City Top models of the year?"

Pan grinned and snapped her fingers. "Yes, that's the name!"

Goten stared at her in shock. "Are you kidding me? Why would those chicks be at CC?

Pan shruggled and walked to the table, grabbing an apple. "Bra invited them. It seems the sister of one of them is one of Bra's friends and Bra thought it would be nice to take pictures of the space ship with the girls around it. You know, science magazines are sometimes boring, and having thos…"

He cut her off grinning. "I'll be there!"

Pan rolled her eyes. So easy… "Listen to me, Goten. If you want to go then you'll have to follow these instructions…"

Pan explained everything to Goten, insisting he wouldn't say No to Bulma or he would ruin the surprise. Goten was confused, this was confusing and weird, but Bulma and Vegeta were kind of extravagant and weird around those things. He would have to call Mitzy and tell her they would meet two hours later.

* * *

LIFE OR DEATH.

Pan squealed with joy. The spaceship was ready and Goten was going… She had already write a letter for her parents and no one would guess she would board the ship tonight, instead of tomorrow.

She only had to watch Goten and keep him a few feet away from Bulma. She could tell him the pictures would be taken tomorrow. As long as he took all explanations from Bulma everything would be fine. She would just tell him the girls were delayed and he would say a thing.

From a corner, a set of eyes followed her every movement. Goten landed on time and approached the group, greeting Bulma, Pan and Bulma's father.

Bulma hugged him and stepped back. "Well, what do you say? It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Goten nodded staring at the ship. "Yes, it's perfect Bulma. Good job."

Bulma smiled. "I hope you find it comfortable."

Pan panicked and changed the subject rapidly. "Are you sure the food storage is good enough for a saiyan?"

Bulma laughed. "Of course it is. I made sure that it had capacity to feed not just two, but three saiyans!"

Goten rubbed his stomach. "I wish I could be in there, Bulma."

Bulma chuckled and waved her hand dismissing his words in amusement. "You can't wait, can you? Don't worry. You'll have enough time to taste everything and…"

Pan gulped and jumped up and down, pointing out to the ship. "Please, show us how it works."

Goten rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be in the middle of a scientific conversation, he wanted to meet the girls.

Bulma smiled again and walked to the ship. "Well, I was planning to do that tomorrow, but I see you can't wait to see it."

Trunks shook his head. Stupid Goten. What had she told him that made him postpone his date? That was almost impossible.

Goten turned his head looking everywhere and whispered. "Where are the girls, Pan?"

Pan elbowed him and whispered back. "They changed their mind, the shooting is tomorrow, but don't worry I arranged everything, now shut up or you won't be able to explain all this to the girls."

Goten frowned, and then smiled curious. "Am I the only one explaining all this to the girls?"

Pan nodded and winked an eye. "Yes."

Goten grinned childishly and followed Bulma close, while she explained the uses of all the devices and buttons of the ship.

An hour later, Goten was terribly bored. He looked at his wrist watch constantly. "Um… I'm sorry Bulma. I have a date, do you mind if we continue tomorrow?"

Bulma frowned. "A date just before your trip? Hey Goten, this is not just something else… some of these buttons can save your life. What would you do if you were lost in space? I have to explain all this until you get it. This is Life or Death instructions."

Goten stared at her dumbly. "Um"

Pan grabbed Bulma's arm and pointed to the central panel. "Don't worry Bulma. I will explain all this to him later. How does the panel and the navigation system works?"

Goten stared at both and scratched the back of his head. "Um… well, I have to go, thanks Bulma."

Bulma turned around. "But we have to talk about Pan and all this Goten!"

Pan chuckled nervously. "Don't worry Bulma. You can do that tomorrow morning, right Goten?"

Goten shrugged and nodded. "Yes, I guess."

Pan waved her free hand hurriedly. "Good bye, Goten. Thanks" and then she turned to bulma. "Bulma, please, you were telling me about the ignition system, please continue."

45 minutes later Bulma and Pan walked out, still talking about the space ship.

Trunsk yawned, he was really bored. He had spent there hidden more than two hours. He smirked, walking to the ship. Yes, she would sneak in… of course she would do that… it was her modus operandi… but he would be waiting for her.

He closed the ship's door and yawned again. Damn… he was really tired.

* * *

SURPRISE.

She checked her wrist watch and took the letter out of the drawer, placing it on the night table. She checked her capsules and slid the window open. She climbed out the window and flew off slowly, focusing to keep her energy low.

She looked at the night sky and smiled. Everything had worked wonderful, she would be landing on CC in less than an hour.

She closed the door slowly and grabbed the key. She looked at the control panel and put the key into the ignition slut. The spaceship roared coming to life, the lights illuminated the control room and she typed the confirmation code. The engine started and the screen showed the regressive count. She secured the belt around her waist, getting ready.

Trunks' eyes fluttered open. He stood up quickly and ran to the control room. Damn, he was so tired that he had fallen sleep. That little…. She had started the engine and he had to reach the control panel before she could do something else.

The door of the control's room slammed open and Trunks ran into the room. "Pan!"

She jumped on the chair and turned her head around, looking at Trunks in surprise. "Trunks!"

He smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "Surprise!"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Author notes.

Thank you so much for reading my stories. Thank you, all the people who read "The DB Legend" and "Beyond reason". I'm writing this new story, although I know you all wanted a sequel of the others stories, I had the sequel planned, really. I just couldn't help to start writing this one.

I love you all, you have been so nice writing me reviews. Maybe this story seems predictable, but Its not that predictable. Thank you! I'll keep in touch. Review!!

Sincerely, Eyr.


	2. The Trip

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Dragon Ball characters nor the series.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO. THE TRIP.

* * *

Last time in "Surprise".

The door of the control's room slammed open and Trunks ran into the room. "Pan!"

She jumped on the chair and turned her head around, looking at Trunks in surprise. "Trunks!"

He smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "Surprise!"

He ran to the control panel but she pulled out the key, putting it into her top. He cursed and grabbed her shoulders looking at her top, and then he blushed. "Give me that key, Pan!"

She struggled in his grip and blushed following his gaze. "You wouldn't dare…"

He blushed even more. "Of course not."

The ship blasted off sending Trunks to the other side of the room. He stood up rubbing his head. "Are you crazy, Pan? We are getting back to CC now!"

She paled for a moment and shook her head, placing her hand over her chest.

He narrowed his eyes and walked to her, but another shaking made him sat down in the other chair. "This is another one of your whims, Pan! You don't know what you are doing. Give me the key 'cause I don't want to break the lid of the panel. My mom just improved the ship and you surely know I DO know how to pilot a ship without a key. Even if it's dangerous or hard, I'm sure I'll do it… so, you don't have a choice!"

She frowned. "You are not stopping me, Trunks. I want my grandpa back. You should be ashamed! You were supposed to help me! Don't you want him back?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course I want him back! Don't be silly, but you can't do this alone!"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "You are here, aren't you?"

He tightened his lips. "But I'm not planning to stay. I have many things to do at CC. As soon as the ship leave the atmosphere I'm going to fix this to return to Earth!"

She looked at him angrily. "If you don't want to be here, fine, but you don't have the right to make ME return. I'm not a teenager any more!"

He frowned even more. "You act like one, Pan, so I'm treating you like one until you act like an adult, which I don't think you are."

She smirked. "What if your theory fails? What if you are wrong?"

He smirked back. "Then, I'll have to use that key."

She blushed, pressing a hand to her chest. "Never."

He blushed and turned his head to the side. "Don't worry. You'll give it to me."

* * *

WEB OF LIES.

Bulma woke up to the sound of the ship and swung her legs to the side of the bed, grabbing a robe in the way. She put the robe on quickly. Vegeta wasn't there so she guessed he would be by the space ship.

She tripped with her shoes in her way out the room and cursed out loud, rubbing her toe, and then she ran downstairs headed to the spaceship.

Vegeta was there, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and a big smirk on his face.

She gritted her teeth glaring at him. "You could have waited for me!"

He raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled. "If I have done that I wouldn't have been able to see the ship leaving."

She opened her mouth in shock and turned her head around, looking frantically for the ship. "WHAT? Oh, shit!"

She looked at Vegeta and placed her hands on her hips. "What happened?"

He chuckled evilly and buried his eyes on her. "What do you think it happened? The brat left with the other brat! As if it was so hard to guess…"

She cursed out loud, muttering how inpatient and ungrateful were Goten and Pan to come in the middle of the night and take the ship. She walked to the yard, shooting daggers through her eyes and looked at the complex, yelling at the top of her lungs. "TRUNKS! Get your ass down here immediately!"

Vegeta followed her outside and laughed harder. "Don't be stupid, woman. The brat is not here. They left together."

She froze in her spot and turned around slowly. "What?"

Vegeta twisted his mouth, trying to control his laughter and looked at her mockedly. "Didn't I tell you the brad had left with the other brat?

She almost fainted and grabbed Vegeta's arm. "You m… mean that… Trunks went with them?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, holding her waist. "No… Only Trunks and Pan."

Bulma gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Th… they… again?"

Vegeta frowned. Was that impossible for her to understand? "YES! Again! What is what you don't understand?"

Bulma blinked, holding onto his arm, then she paled. "Oh my God!"

Soon everyone were at CC. Bulma was red with anger and embarrassment while Vegeta had fun looking at everyone's faces.

Goten had said it was a project and some models were going to be there for an advertisement shooting. Pan had told him that Vegeta wanted to go to Namek and he would take Bulma in a kind of honeymoon, but Bulma didn't know.

Pan had told Bulma that she and Goten were going to Namek to wish Goku back and she would tell her parents that she was in a camp and they will find her letter later.

Gohan was not red, but green of anger. She left a letter explaining she wanted to go to Namek alone and she would come back as soon as she could and she didn't want anyone going to Namek to bring her back.

Videl was all nervous and Chichi was hysterical. Vegeta was proud of the brat and her silly lies, but Bulma… she was angry, hurt, offended and disappointed. Pan had used her and not only that, she had lied to her just to do what she wanted to do.

Bulma even thought of building a remote to retrieve the ship, but when her parents reminded her of all the things she had done when she was younger, the anger disappeared. Right… she was younger than Pan she had travelled alone with Goku, and later with Yamcha, her ex- boyfriend. She had lied, tricked and manipulated everyone to get what she wanted. She couldn't blame Pan, nor judge her.

After the initial rage, Gohan sighed. Pan was like that… and she wasn't a child… she had done the same in the past… Probably it was better that she travelled with Trunks than alone, that if Bulma was right when she said that Trunks didn't plan to go… he hadn't packed a thing and he hadn't showed any interest in the space ship.

Probably everything was a trick that Pan had played on everyone but, why Trunks? Maybe something went wrong and Trunks ended in the space ship, or maybe he tried to stop her. After Goten' words that was the conclusion, as Goten mentioned that Trunks had asked him about a meeting with Pan. It seems Trunks didn't know the truth either.

* * *

THE TRIP.

They had spent all day arguing until their stomachs yelled for food. Pan didn't want to argue more, so she cooked dinner and both ate in silence. Trunks called CC lab and told Bulma what had really happened. To his surprise they weren't as angry as he had thought… with him at least. Gohan had talked to him begging that he protected his "little girl". Bulma insisted that she wasn't angry and she didn't have a problem with the trip but she would have a couple of words with Pan when they returned. Videl on the opposite told Trunks that in the first chance, he changed the route back to Earth.

Pan's parents and Bulma wanted to talk to her, but she had locked herself in the bathroom. Trunks knew she was just avoiding them.

Pan smirked while changing her clothes, if he wanted the key he would have to fight her. She slipped the control key inside her bra and then straightened her clothes. She walked out the bathroom when she heard Trunks saying Good bye.

She stepped in the kitchen and blinked. Trunks was wearing the same clothes, and then she bit her lip, he had nothing else with him. She sighed and sat down beside him. "Look, Trunks. I don't want to fight. I'm sorry you ended here but, I need to do this."

He looked at her and cleared his throat.

They talked for a while. He wasn't angry with her, he was just upset because she had played with his mind, she had told him a bunch of lies and she had won… until now.

She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling softly. "You need to change, come on Trunks. Let' see what we can find."

He let her drag him to the bedroom. After a long time Trunks accepted some sweats and the training spandex Bulma had prepared for Goten, they were almost the same size after all. He would have to thank his mother for taking note of every single detail in her famous Things-to-do lists.

* * *

TIDYING UP THE SHIP.

She passed him hurriedly with a wet mop in her hand. "Move"

He looked at her in awe. Move? He wasn't 10 years old. Why the heck was she talking to him like that? "Excuse me?"

Pan ignored him and started cleaning.

Trunks opened his eyes wide. "Excuse me, Pan?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit while mopping the floor. "Fine, you are excused, now Move."

Trunks just couldn't believe it. He was going to complain when she hit his shoes with the mop. "Sorry. I'm in a hurry."

Trunks didn't know what was happening. He was confused, upset and finally he let out a chuckle. "Woa, Pan! Careful! Calm down, it's not lik…"

She placed her hands on her waist and interrupted him. "You know I like to live in a clean place."

He stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Live? We are not living here Pan. We live in Earth, remember? This is only a space ship. You don't need to clean everything, everyday!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Right. We are not living here, but this is gonna be my home for the next months and I want it clean."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her intensely, and then he spoke slowly. "Pan… you are not going to live here… we are returning to Earth as soon as I…"

He trailed off looking at her chest, where she had the key.

She felt her ki rising in anger. She wasn't coming back to Earth until she found the Dragon balls. Her eyes followed his gaze and she raised a hand, pressing it against her chest. "I'm not going back until I wish my grandpa back. And you are not getting a hold in this key. Did you hear me?

He raised his eyebrows sceptically and walked forward.

Her legs moved against her will and she backed. Confidence had left her. She looked at his hands and then at her chest. "What are you doing?"

He smiled wickedly and stepped closer. "Nothing."

She held her breath and pressed her hand against her chest. "Stop, Trunks."

He arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Give me the key, Pan."

She turned around quickly, ready to run away but she bumped against the wall. "Shit."

Trunks moved fast and pressed her body against the wall as his arms rested on the wall, at both sides of her head. "You are trapped, Pan."

Somehow, his voice sounded hoarse and sexier than ever. She shivered, closing her eyes.

His mouth came closer to her ear and he whispered. "Give me the key, Pan."

She leaned against his body but when his words reached her mind her senses woke up and she threw her head back hitting his forehead. "No way!"

He pulled away raising his hand to his nose as she ran away. "Ouch."

He shook his head while he rubbed his nose. "Damn it. I knew it wouldn't be that easy."

* * *

STARVING.

Later that night, Pan was humming in the kitchen while cooking. Trunks walked in and sat down in a chair.

He looked at the pot. "I'm starving."

She smiled moving the food in the pot with a turner. "So am I"

His mouth watered and he grinned. "Looks delicious, Pan. I know you are as good as Chichi."

She pursued her lips together in a lopsided smile. "Yes, I am. She taught me, you know? And yes, this meat is delicious."

When she finished cooking, Trunks was desperate to eat. She poured all the food in one plate and sat down across from him. She smiled and started eating, while he opened his mouth in awe. "You aren't giving me any?"

She chewed happily. "Nope."

He frowned and stood up, walking to the fridge. "Greedy."

Her lips twisted again in a cocky smile. "Well, you refused to help me clean when I asked you… lazy"

He poured a can of pre-cooked meal in a pot and grabbed a spoon. "Lazy? I was tired! I was checking everything was fine in the ship!

She grinned. "Wasting your time, Trunks. Your mom checked everything."

He turned with the spoon still in his hand. "I see… this is some kind of punishment… you are vindictive, Pan… but you are going to pay for this."

She burst out laughing. "What? Is that a threat? Awwww be careful, Trunks. You could hurt me with that spoon."

He threw away the spoon and phased to the table, grabbing her arm before she could react. She yelled but it was too late because he already had thrown her over his shoulders.

She started kicking furiously. "Put me down, Trunks."

He chuckled while chewing. "mm… I can't… om nom nom… Pan, I'm busy…"

"Don't you dare to touch my food, Trunks"

"Too late…nom om nom… Pan."

She powered up but it was useless, because he powered up too. After eating half of her food he put her down and turned to the stove. "Don't worry. I will share MY food with you, Pan."

She gritted her teeth and threw the plate at his head, walking out the kitchen.

He chuckled picking up the plate, but he regretted it, knowing he was stronger than she was.

He opened the door softly and glanced at her. Her face was hidden under the blankets and her back was moving. He bit his lip. Was she crying? Fool, that's what he was… a fool. He came closer and sat down in the end of the bed. "Pan, I'm sorry."

She stopped moving and raised a hand, pulling down the blanket.

He looked at her in confusion. Her face was red, her eyes were bright, but no… she wasn't crying… he raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, trying not to laugh, but he noticed and pulled the blankets down. "What are you doing?"

He took her by surprise and she tried to hide his spandex. "Nothing!"

His eyes popped out and he snatched his spandex. He looked in horror at the words written in the back of his spandex… "WHAT?"

She covered her mouth trying to hide her big grin. "What are you talking about?"

He stretched his hand showing the spandex. "This! Why did u write this?"

She awed and smiled. "Because it's the truth, Trunks. You are a jerk"

He turned around, throwing the spandex on the bed. "I didn't hear that. This is just a nightmare.,, I'm not here with this kid."

She opened her mouth in a big O. Kid? Nightmare? She wasn't a kid. Then she turned around and started crying while her hands squeezed the pillow. She was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Trunks sighed, even with Saiyan technology it was a long trip and Pan refused to give him the key. She had changed, emotionally and physically. She had grown up but she still was childish, adventurous, romantic, even if she didn't admit it… emotive, stubborn, caring, temperamental and spontaneous… God… hadn't she realised she was too old to be jumping over him like she did in the old times? He shook his head… no, she hadn't.

He shook his head again… but he had… He dismissed his thoughts sipping an orange juice and trying to focus again in the notes his mother had given him.

The spaceship had reached Namek in just 6 days, but New Namek was so far away, not even Goku had sensed the Namekians Ki. He had to ask for help, and once with the location of the sector he had sensed them.

His mother had a theory where it was thanks to Goku. As soon as he had returned she had questioned about the location, the sector and the close galaxies. His mother had done a great job adding new technology to the space ship; it had the best human technology and the advanced saiyan reactor with combined equipment, allowing the ship to be fast and resistant.

Vegeta had recommended that it would be wise to improve the ship adding a regeneration tank and the capability to set the autopilot back to earth with cryogenic – sleep in tanks.

The space ship was big and his grandfather had increased the power of the gravity chamber to 800 when it was 100 originally and 500 at home. The main room was in this storey too. Downstairs, in the first floor was the improved bedroom, with twins bed instead of the original single, so they would have room for four places, in case they would come back with Goku or someone else.

The bedroom had an attached bathroom. The kitchen had a huge fridge, stove, oven and a counter. The shelves were full of capsules with food. His mother had storage more, knowing in the first trip Goku ran out of food and now it would be three saiyans to feed. She improved the solar cells in the ship so it would have more power than the original design.

* * *

PLAIN TRUTH

Pan laid down on the bed, she still had a big crush on Trunks, but he didn't know it or maybe he wanted to ignore it. He seemed shy, but she didn't know why. Trunks had been calling Bulma in the last few days, still concerned about CC.

She sighed. Here she was, in the space, alone with the most handsome and great man in the universe and she still didn't know what to do… should she try something?

She thought she had moved on, but spending all day near him proved her wrong. She still liked him. She didn't know when it had started, but she had a slight idea… and it had been a long time ago, when she was a child.

As the years went by, she got over it and moved on, although she always thought he was the most handsome man on Earth, and the strongest too… besides h er father and her grandfather.

When she grew up she tried to date some boys, not as handsome as Trunks, but nice and good looking. Back then, she felt like a looser. Boys never asked her out more than once and it was because they were afraid of her strength; and then she saw him again and travelled with him and her grandpa to space.

She loved adventures and she wanted to go to space, and she did… A year later she ended with a big crush on Trunks and a broken heart. The adventure was over, her grandpa had left with Shen-Long and Trunks simply disappeared and buried himself in his office.

It took her two years to get over her grandfather's absence and a bit more to move on. She was convinced Trunks was just a crush, an infatuation. She started dating again, but soon she understood it was useless. The story was repeating itself… over and over… and no one asked her out more than once. One day she stopped crying and decided she wouldn't cry over a boy again.

Shit… what a curse… just when she thought everything was fine she had to steal a spaceship and get into some space crazyness… with no other than Trunks.

Damn… everything was a lie, the plain truth was that she didn't get over Trunks. A couple of weeks alone with him and she was over heels for him again… crazy in love… She was sick of it, maybe she needed to get it out of her chest. She could always tell him…

She shook her head slowly, wishing her Grandpa or Dende could help her. If she just knew what to do…. Maybe they could send a signal or a message but, how would she know what the signal was and its meaning?

* * *

LET'S TALK ABOUT CRUSHES.

He laid down on the bed in front of her and put his arms behind his head. "Are you worried, Pan?"

She smiled softly and nodded her head.

He narrowed his eyes a bit, turning onto his side. "Why?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "You wouldn't understand it."

He buried his gaze on her face and straightened a bit, bending his arm, so his elbow was on the mattress and his head on his hand. "Maybe I would. Tell me, what's worrying you?"

She glanced at him, blushed and returned her gaze to the pillow she was holding. "Just… someone I like… that's all"

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh… I see… you have a crush."

She gritted her teeth. "Yes and so what? I knew you wouldn't understand."

He chuckled. She had grown up, absolutely. "Aw come on, Pan. I understand. Let's talk about crushes… tell me."

She glared at him in silence.

She looked at him pouting and chuckled, pulling her legs up. "I wish… but no, he is just a… friend."

He nodded and waited some seconds, still in thought to reply. "Does he know you like him?"

She chocked in her breath and started coughing. After some seconds, when she remembered what was happening, she laughed. "Of course not! I wouldn't let him know!"

He chuckled again, amused at her childish behaviour. "Why not? Maybe he likes you too."

She shook her head, breathing deeply. "No. I don't have a chance with him."

He straightened to a sitting position and crossed his legs, Indian style. "Of course you do, Pan. You are a great girl! I mean, if that's because you are strong then he is not worthy of your attention, not even mentioning your love."

She smiled bitterly. "It's not that… he's the only one that… I mean, he only sees me as a friend."

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's time you start acting more… um… let' say it's time you show him you care about him."

She rolled onto her stomach and began playing with the pillow. "No, I don't think so. He would just laugh."

He twisted his lip to the side, annoyed about Pan bashing herself. "Well, if he laughs you will have to erase the smile, kicking his butt."

She laughed and turned her head to the side, to look at him. "What if I tell you it's you? I would need to kick your butt too… What would you do?"

He burst out laughing. "Then, you wouldn't have a chance to kick my butt, Pan"

She forced a smile and asked again. "What would you do?"

He chuckled, moving his hair out of his forehead. "What would I do? Kick yours first, of course! Ha ha ha"

She gritted her teeth. "I mean what would you do if I tell you it's you?"

He blushed and stared at her in shock, and then gulped. "Me? Are you serious, Pan?"

She frowned and started tapping her fingers on the pillow. "Yes, you."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I think you are confused, Pan. I mean we are friends… I'm older than…"

She stretched up her hand and cut him off. "STOP!"

Then, she shook her head. "See? You rejected me… politely, of course. I told you that would happen."

He blushed deeper. Was she serious or it was just a test? Maybe it was just a comparison… "I didn't reject you. I just wanted to be sure you weren't confused."

She tightened her lips. Fine, she could always say it was just to prove him wrong. "Now that you are NOT confused… What do you say? Do you want to be my boyfriend or not? I want an answer."

He held his breath. Was she serious? "Look, Pan. I… don't know what you want. I don't even know what I want, it wouldn't be fair to…"

She cut him off with a yell. "I knew it! You rejected me again!"

He struggled with his own words, stammering as he forced the words out of his mouth. "No! I mean, who would reject you? It's just that…"

She swung her legs off the bed and buried her eyes in his. "Yes or No, Trunks?"

He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Pan. I can't."

She held back her tears and stood up quickly, turning her back to him. "See? That's what would happen if I told him."

He released a breath of relief and stood up, walking forward and stopping just behind her. "Wait, Pan. This is just my answer, you don't know what he would say."

She shook her head. Damn tears… she had to control her emotions. "He wouldn't accept even a kiss, Trunks."

He bit his lip. He didn't want her to be sad. He grabbed her shoulders softly. "That's not true, Pan. No one says no to a kiss."

She turned around violently and held his gaze. "No?"

He smiled softly, caressing her cheek. "Of course not."

She lifted her chin and looked at him defiantly. "Then kiss me."

He stared at her in awe. Had he heard THAT? His upper lip started trembling. "Look, Pan. If this is a joke, I think it's time to cut it off. I'm trying to tell you that everything's going to be fine, but honestly, you are confusing me."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm trying to prove how wrong you are, Trunks. I knew that was a lie."

She turned around ready to leave, but he turner her around roughly and crashed his lips on hers in a long closed mouthed kiss.

She gasped in shock, closing her mouth slightly. His eyes were closed and she couldn't help to close her eyes too.

After a few seconds, he pulled away blushing. "I'm right, Pan. No one would reject a kiss."

She frowned and stepped back, crossing his face with her hand. "I can't believe you kissed me just to prove your point!"

He let go of her and raised his hand to the offended cheek. She had hit him with saiyan strength. His eyes wide and his mouth opened in a big O. "I'm … sorry… I shouldn't have kissed you… I… I… Just thought… I'm sorry… it's just you…"

She groaned, pushing him away. "I'm not offended because you kissed me. Don't be silly! I'm offended because you did it only to prove me wrong. I mean, you didn't want to! You forced yourself!"

He rubbed his cheek, not knowing what to do but regretting the kiss. He looked at her frame walking away and he moved quickly. It was a reflex, he stepped in front of her. "I didn't force myself, Pan. I did it because I… I… I didn't think about it, I don't know why. You asked me to and I just… did it."

Her eyes watered and she avoided his gaze.

He cursed himself in silence and balled his fists. "I would do it again, Pan. It's not like you… it's not like you would be kissed only if you asked for it."

She blinked. Her eyes had watered but no tear had escaped. "If what you are saying it's the truth I want you to prove me wrong on that. Kiss me again, but do it like you want to."

He hesitated for a minute…

* * *

To be continued.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thank you so much for your reviews: Trupan, Alexei girl, DragonBallZ reviewer, Saiyan hope, The-last-saiyan1991 and Mirai Vegeta. I'm thankful you took the time to write and I appreciate your comments.


	3. 3 The Truth

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the Dragon Ball, Z, GT characters.

* * *

Chapter 3. THE TRUTH

* * *

Last time in: Let's talk about crushes

She blinked. Her eyes had watered but no tear had escaped. "If what you are saying it's the truth I want you to prove me wrong on that. Kiss me again, but do it like you want to."

He hesitated for a minute. What the hell was he doing kissing Pan? But she needed it. Besides, what harm could he do if she had her eyes in someone else… maybe she just needed to test her courage, to feel that boy wouldn't reject her. He wouldn't reject her, not now at least.

He pulled her close slowly, looking at her trembling lips. He grabbed her chin between his fingers and covered her mouth with his lips, slowly. She waited until he closed his eyes before closing hers.

He kissed her softly, he almost pulled away when she opened her lips. He wasn't going to reject her now, she was his friend, he didn't want to hurt her… it was just a kiss, right? He parted his lips to thrust his tongue inside her mouth in a shy way.

Both faces were flushed, their kiss was shy and hesitant, testing waters. His left hand circled her waist and she raised her arms to wrap them around his neck. She deepened the kiss pressing herself against him. He pulled her close tilting his head to the side and enjoying the caress of her wet and warm lips.

Her delicate and small frame contrasted with his strong body. Both gave in the kiss for a minute. The kiss ended when they had to pull away to breathe. His eyes fluttered open scanning her features. She opened her eyes a second later. Both blushed red crimson and pulled away.

She brushed her lips together. "Wow"

He ran his hand nervously through his hair and looked at his feet, avoiding her eyes. "Yeah."

She walked hurriedly out of the bedroom and waved her hand in an open gesture for Trunks to follow her. "Let's cook something. I'm starving."

He followed her close, cursing his flushed face. "You are always starving, Pan."

She smiled. She wasn't hungry right now. It was just a way to get out of there. "Ha ha."

* * *

AVOIDING THE SUBJECT.

They didn't talk about it for the next week. He had regretted his actions but she was more than decided to repeat the events.

He couldn't deny the kiss had been great, not that he liked Pan, because he didn't, not physically at least, but it had been so long since he had kissed someone. He even was beginning to think he would forget how to kiss. She didn't seem upset, so it had been just a test. Unfortunately… it had been a test for both and he was locked in here, wanting to kiss and be kissed again… Frustrating… how would he do that if he was trapped with a kid in a space ship for an unknown time? He had to find a way to return Earth… period.

What was he going to do now? He couldn't see her in the same way than before… she was a big girl now and she kissed like one. How old was she anyway? 19? No, 18. Old enough to have a boyfriend, and he was old enough to be single and alone, but that's the way he lived… She would come back to Earth happy and strong, with confidence to date that boy she liked and he would return to bury himself in CC.

She passed by him, wearing a spandex suit. "Want to Spar, Trunks?"

He looked at her dumbly and nodded his head. "Sure."

They had been training for a couple of hours. It had been a little awkward. If it had been just a kiss, why was he feeling so nervous? He balled his fists again ready to attack. He repeated in silence he had to use the logic thought, he was nervous because he had kissed a teenager, a long life term friend, the daughter of his friends, the niece of his best friend… and a saiyan girl. Damn it, maybe that was the problem, she had saiyan blood… Not that he was going to return to Earth and ask his father about it… he would mock him for an eternity and not that his father knew that much about the subject either… Fine, maybe it was because she was a woman and he was a man, that was all.

They kept training for half an hour more and Trunks couldn't focus as he used to. She had a nice body… not that he liked her, it was just an opinion, his mother and his sister had a nice body too and he didn't like them. For a moment he felt like he was making up excuses because he had been making mental notes about her body all the time they had been training.

He didn't want her to think that kiss meant something, it had been just a silly… no, a stupid impulse. It had been like a little challenge, and he couldn't resist it because of his stubbornness. Thank you father… thank you mom… thank you both… He needed to know that nothing had changed.

He sighed, laying on the floor. "I need to tell you something."

Her eyes sparkled and she lifted her torso, resting her weight on her elbows. "Yes?"

He swallowed and blushed slightly. "About the kiss… erm… it was just a friendly kiss, Pan…"

She tightened her lips. Not again. "I know, Trunks."

He closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to do this. "I don't want to be rude but I don't have feelings for you, Pan."

She balled her hands and acted as if nothing happened. "I'm not asking for feelings."

He opened his eyes wide and straightened to a sitting position. "What?"

She cursed her choice of words. Stupid, she was practically saying she wanted an open relationship with him. "I mean, there are no feelings involved, we both wanted to prove a point."

He nodded his head. He was relieved, at first he had thought she wanted to have something with him. "You are my friend, Pan. I didn't want you to have the wrong impression."

She opened her hands, resting the palms flat on the floor. "I know."

He shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of the red tint on his cheeks. "It was just a kiss, just to… prove that… every man would kiss you."

She turned her head to the side and gritted her teeth for a second. "I know, Trunks."

He smacked his lips and looked at her. "I mean it. You are cute, Pan."

She wanted to kill him now. Cute? Cute? She wasn't a child. How dared he?. "Trunks, you are overreacting. Everything's fine. I'm grown up, you know. Just get over it."

She stood up quickly, leaving a shocked Trunks on the floor.

* * *

THE TRIGGER IS PRIDE.

He shook his head and pressed his lips together. Get over it? She had talked as if he was a crushed teenager! She told him she was grown up as if he hadn't noticed, as if he wasn't! Maybe she wasn't so young. Stupid him… Get over it? Damn… It seems she didn't care about the kiss… Get over it? Shit! How could a girl tell him that? He had to stop taking everything so seriously. Get over it?

He slammed his hands on the floor and stood up. He needed a shower, he was acting like a child.

After the shower he couldn't forget the words "Get over it", his pride was hurt. He was annoyed. His logic thought was telling him to leave things as they were, but part of him was shouting to prove her wrong. Part of him wanted her to take back those words.

It had been his fault, he had treated her like a child too, making up excuses and repeating over and over that he had no feelings for her and the kiss meant nothing… Yes, it was his fault, maybe he pushed a trigger and she just reacted.

Well, it wasn't going to happen again. He was the grown up and she was the child. He didn't need to get over it, she was the one who needed to get over it… then again… she acted like she give a damn about that kiss… What the hell had just happened? Not even one woman had rejected him! And it seems she was rejecting him.

He shook his head. She wasn't rejecting him, he had done nothing! She just rejected his excuses, that was all.

She called him. Dinner was ready. He didn't give a damn about dinner. He wasn't hungry now. He was pissed off.

Four days later.

They didn't talk about it, but they started training daily, avoiding to talk after a spar. Pan used to cook while he took a shower and then he finished the cooking while she took a shower. They sat together eating in silence.

Pan was angry with herself, she had almost tell him. He needed to realise she was a woman, not a child and she would show him that. What else could she lose? But then again, she wouldn't risk their friendship, if she needed to make him believe she had a crush on some boy, she would do it.

Her words had been playing in his mind over and over again. He didn't need to get over it, he didn't like her, she was a teenager and he didn't like teenagers. She had a nice face but, come on, he didn't need another worry in his life. In fact, he didn't date anymore. He didn't have time and he didn't like the way women threw themselves to him, life wasn't just sex, looks, power and money, not that he didn't enjoy all that, but it wasn't enough, not for him.

Every woman around him was either snobby or air-headed, fine there was the third type… the all science and knowledge kind… What kind of boy would she like? Of course, he was just curious. She was a very special girl and he didn't know what special girls looked for in a man. Nice girls usually didn't knock at his door, thinking he was an asshole, greedy, snobby and a woman-whore. He chuckled softly, Goten would fit more in that description than himself.

* * *

THE TRUTH.

After a long training session he laid down with his back against the floor. "So, are you telling that boy that you like him?"

She blushed, rolling onto her stomach, beside him. "Probably."

He chuckled and watched her for an instant. "Are you chickening out?"

She glanced at him and replied. "Maybe."

He shrugged still smiling. "You are the strongest woman on Earth. I just can't believe you are afraid of something that simple."

She rolled her eyes and placed her chin on her hands. "It's not simple, Trunks, but maybe I will"

He nodded his head, and then replied "Good, I'm sure he will be glad."

She smiled playing with her fingers. "Are you?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, I am."

She giggled, shaking her head.

He raised both eyebrows, turning his head to the side. "What?"

She held back a chuckle. "Nothing."

He squinted his eyes while looking at her intensely. "What?"

She breathed deeply, hiding her mouth behind her arms. "How can you be so sure?"

He pressed his lips together and smacked them before answering. "I'm not but, I guess he will."

She smiled bitterly. "It doesn't matter, Trunks. I'm not even sure that I'll tell him."

His tone of voice deepened. "That would be a mistake, Pan. If you don't tell him you will never know if he likes you, unless he makes the first move, of course."

She rolled her eyes, if he just knew the truth. "I don't know if I can do that, Trunks. If I was to tell him right now, I wouldn't know what to do."

He looked at her seriously. "Once you start talking you will know what to do."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah, sure. I wouldn't know what to do even if I was practicing."

He laughed, amused at her shyness. "That's it, Pan. You just need practice. Maybe if you practice every night in front of the mirror, you will have the courage to…"

She cut him off punching his arm. "Don't be silly, Trunks. It doesn't work that way! I would need to pract…"

She trailed off before she talked too much, but he noticed and arched his eyebrows. "What? What would you need?"

She wasn't sure if what she was about to say was the right thing. She ran her hands through her hair and blushed, looking at the floor. "I would need to practice with som… forget it."

Amusement was written all over his face. He knew he was provoking her and he almost could feel another punch but he kept asking. "With someone else?"

She gritted her teeth, cursing herself. "Damn… Yes and don't you dare to laugh or I will…"

He burst out laughing and challenged her. "Or you will? What? What will you do to me?"

She tried to stand up but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She just puffed and laid down again. "Or I will beat you!"

He laughed harder, letting go of her arm. "Yes, sure… you will… as if…"

She opened her mouth slightly, showing her teeth, and then she smirked. "You are right, Trunks. I should better use YOU to practice."

He stopped laughing immediately and blinked repeatedly. "What? Use me? You are insane, Pan."

Her grin grew bigger. "It was your suggestion, Trunks."

He looked at her with his mouth opened wide. "It wasn't my suggestion! I told you to practice with a MIRROR."

She slid next to him. "Well, I told you it didn't work that way…"

He stared at her in shock, murmuring. "Is that what you want? Because I don't think it's a good idea"

She blushed red crimson, maybe this was another mistake. "I could try…"

He looked at her in confusion for a moment. He raised his eyebrows when he remembered Goten had told him what she used to do when a boy didn't invite her out again "Come on, Pan. I'll tell you what. When we go back to Earth, tell him and if he doesn't like you, just beat him."

She frowned wanting to kill him. "As if I could do that, don't be st…"

His eyes opened wide at her words. She had trailed off but he knew what she was going to say. "You mean, you can't beat him?"

She turned her head to the other side. "I didn't say that."

Curiosity kicked in. This time it was him the one who slid next to her. "I heard you, Pan. Just admit it."

She looked at him by the corner of her eye. "Fine. I'm not sure if I can. Happy?"

He laughed again and stood up. "Pan, you are crazy. You can beat any human!"

She stared at him and didn't answer.

Somehow the look of her eyes told him that boy wasn't only human. "He is human, isn't he?"

She stared at him again. Her mouth still closed.

His forehead wrinkled immediately and his eyebrows knotted together. "Who is he? Do I know him?"

She shook her head, standing up. "I'm not telling you that, Trunks."

He was shocked. She didn't need to answer, that response had told him it was someone he knew… and maybe… he wasn't completely human. He had a pretty good idea who could be. "It's Uub."

She turned with a look of surprise on her face. "What? You know what, Trunks? Now that I think about it, I don't want to talk about this, but you are WRONG."

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Yeah, sure… wrong my ass. He was almost sure it was Uub, but… where had she seen him? He was far away… "I'm sorry, Pan. I didn't mean to upset you. Fine, if you need a little practice, let's do it. Let's pretend I'm him."

She couldn't believe he had said that. Her cheeks were red crimson now and she didn't know what to say. "You said it wasn't a good idea."

He shrugged, tilting his head to the side with an innocent look on his face. "I was wrong. It's a good idea, maybe it can help."

She nodded and stepped forward. "Maybe."

He opened his arms smiling widely. "Fine. Tell me what to do? Do I stand here? Do you want me to approach?"

She narrowed his eyes. Damn Trunks, he was mocking her. Fine, he would pay for this. "Do you want me to practice, right now?"

He shrugged again, leaning in a wall. "Yes, why not? If you are not too tired…"

She cursed under her breath, he was challenging her now. "No, I'm not tired, are you?"

He burst out laughing. "Of course not! That spar was like I use to have when I was a KID."

She looked at him furiously. "Fine. Come closer."

He stepped closer to her and gave her an innocent smile. "What's my name by the way? How are you planning to call me?"

She shook her head, grinning wildly. She wasn't going to buy that. He just wanted to have a name and she wasn't going to tell him… or maybe she will… "Trunks. That's your name and that's how I'm going to call you."

He narrowed his eyes. It was his fault after all, she wasn't that naïve to tell him the boy's name and he had made a stupid question. "I know my own name, Pan."

She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you?"

"Yes"

She chuckled, this was going to be funny. "I'm supposed to greet you first…"

"Well, do it."

She stepped on her toes and approach slowly to his face, kissing his cheek. "Hi, Trunks."

He paled a bit. He had thought she was going to kiss his lips but fortunately, she didn't. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Can we skip this part? Let's pretend we chatted for an hour and now you are going to tell me how you feel about me."

Her eyes lit up. It was a way to take everything out of her chest. "Fine. You know, Trunks. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I like you."

He blushed. He thought the game would be easy to play, but she had pronounced his name and he felt like it was him the guy she liked. "Well, I… I don't know what to say."

Her eyes were glued on his face. "Tell me if you like me or not."

His could feel his face hot and he probably was as red as a tomato now. "I like you too"

She placed her hands on his chest and whispered. "Do you really like me, Trunks?"

He cursed himself for playing this game and began to stammer. "Well, I… we have been friends for a long time… of course I like you."

She half-closed her eyes, scanning his features. "I want to know if you like me, Pan, as a woman, Trunks"

He paled. This was not what he had planned. He had to stick to his original plan and that was finding out who the boy was. "Why do you like me?"

Her hands went to his arms and she started rubbing his forearms softly. "Well, you are nice, you are stronger than I am, you ar…"

He laughed loudly and pulled away holding his stomach. "I'm sorry, Pan. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it… I'm sorry. It's just that…"

She slammed her foot on the floor and balled her hands. "What are you laughing at? What's so funny, Trunks?"

He waved his hand in front of her, trying to calm down. "It's just that… geez, Pan. How am I supposed to play a role when you say those things? Stronger than you? Come on!"

She was angry, very angry, she raised her fisted hand threatening to punch him. "And so what if he's stronger than I am?"

She cursed in silence, now that had slipped out.

He raised his eyebrows still smiling, finally a clue… "Now you are going to tell me that he's stronger than Gohan?"

She narrowed her eyes. What a fool… "Of course not! Not stronger than my Dad!"

He smirked. "Stronger than me?"

She panicked for a moment. What could she say? She was trapped. She couldn't answer that… Her eyes lit up again. Brilliant. "I would call it a draw."

He stared at her in shock. "What? That's not true!"

She smirked, now he was lost. "Yes, it is."

He mimicked her posture and crossed his arms. "Do I know him?"

She held his gaze. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction to run away now. "I would say… Yes. You know him… not that much, but yes."

He blinked, staring at her in shock as a long list of names crossed his mind. "I know who."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, smiling broadly. "Yes. It's Uub."

She smirked, raising a hand to punch lightly his chin. "Well, you are wrong."

He shook his head and answered stubbornly. "No, I'm not. No one else is strong enough to beat you. You said that if would be a draw if we sparred."

She punched his chin again. "Well, it would, but it's not Uub."

He held her hand and lowered it. "Then tell me who he is…"

She blushed for a moment. This was the moment of the truth. "Do you really want to know?"

Something in her voice made him hesitate, but he regained his composure and answered calmly. "Yes."

She nodded, and sat down, patting an empty space beside her. "Then sit down and close your eyes."

He complied and sat down next to her. "Why do I need to close my eyes?"

She hit him playfully, blushing deeper. "Because it's embarrassing, silly."

His look changed from confused to incredulous while watching her move closer to him, and then he closed his eyes. "Fine, tell me."

She stared at him for a second and moved her face closer to his head, and then she whispered in his ear. "Promise me first, that you won't freak out."

Her breath tickled his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. He moved his head a little, placing his arms behind his neck. "I won't. Tell me."

She gave a small nod and bit her lip. She closed her eyes for a moment licking her lips. "You are."

He narrowed his eyes but kept them closed. "I am what?"

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, she was barely two inches away from his face. His eyes were glued to her eyes and he had an incredulous look on his face.

Her face was red and she looked at him expectantly before she decided to answer. "You are the one I like."

The world seemed to stop for a second. He couldn't believe it. Oh God, what was he going to do?

She pouted, feeling her strength leaving her body. "You promised you wouldn't freak."

He tore his gaze away from her. She had caught him off guard and he didn't know what to do or say. He gulped. What the hell was he going to do? He was 31 for Dende' sake… 31… What did she want him to do? What did she want him to say? Sorry but I don't like you? Never. He would never break her heart, besides, he liked her, as a friend of course.

She waited patiently but he didn't answer, so she did the first thing she felt like doing and she kissed him.

He didn't react on time and before he knew her lips were over his mouth. He pulled away instantly while blushing furiously.

She would rather be stabbed in the back that rejected, but she gathered some control and murmured against his lips. "If you don't want to kiss me, just say it."

He pulled away grabbing her shoulders. "Pan, I'm sorry."

She held back her tears. She had promised she wouldn't cry. "Are you rejecting a kiss? Didn't you tell me no one would say no to a kiss?"

He shook his head feeling like a total jerk. "No one of your age would say no, Pan, but I'm not a teenager. I must think before I act."

She held his gaze, shooting daggers at him. "If you had told me the truth, I wouldn't have kissed you, Trunks."

He narrowed his eyes. The truth? He was telling the truth. He had said no. What was she talking about? "I'm telling you the truth, Pan."

She held her breath for a second and placed a hand on his forearm. "I'm not talking about this time, Trunks. I'm talking about the first time we kiss. You never said you didn't like me."

He opened his mouth in shock. Was she deaf? He had said he couldn't. "It's not about liking you, Pan. I'm old enough to play these games and you shouldn't play them either."

She tightened her grip on his forearm, getting angry. "Games? I'm not playing!"

He softened his voice, rubbing her hand. "Listen, Pan. You are so young… there's nothing wrong to play, it's just that you have to do it with someone of your age, someone that you have feelings for and someone who has feelings for you. I'm not an option, Pan."

Goddamn. He was turning her down. She was done with this. She pushed him away feeling her eyes water. "You are a jerk, Trunks. I'm more mature than any of your friends. I just made a mistake, have feelings for you!"

With that said she rushed downstairs as her tears ran down her cheeks.

This wasn't exactly turning out as he had thought. He didn't see her cry and he stood there, feeling like crap. She had just admitted she had feelings for him and he had hurt her. Fuck it. He just wanted to be honest. He wasn't going to give in just because she wanted him to. He wasn't going to play dumb and fool around like a teenager. He was a man and he wouldn't do that, not even out of loneliness, but something was clear: he had to talk to her.

He stood up slowly and walked downstairs. He sat on the pilot chair and checked the spaceship status. He didn't want to get into that conversation right now.

An hour later he stood up and walked to the bedroom. She still was in the bathroom. He knocked the door. "Pan."

She wiped out her face and glared at the door. "Screw you."

His brows furrowed worriedly. "Pan, open the door."

She had been pondering what to do and still was clueless. "I'm not here."

He chuckled softly. She was still a kid. "Pan, open the door, I want to talk to you."

She crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned against the wash basin. "But I don't."

He shook his head and put his hands flat on the door. "Please, Pan, open the door, we need to talk."

She shook her head, drying her tears with a Kleenex furiously. "There's nothing left to talk about. Get lost. I'm not talking to you."

He frowned but didn't give up and knocked again. "What if I need to use the bathroom?"

She opened the faucet and let the water run, greeting her teeth while she discarded her clothes. "Be creative. Use a can if you need. You are not coming in."

When she wanted she could be extremely annoying, but this time her comment had been funny. Be creative? She was really mad this time. He turned around and walked away headed to the control room. She needed time and he would have to wait until she was ready.

* * *

NEXT DAY.

She didn't talk to him. She was giving him the silent treatment. And silence between them was awkward. She had ignored him all day and he didn't try to talk either. It was too soon to talk. She was hurt and he couldn't blame her.

They stayed out of one another all day. He even cooked dinner and she didn't touch the food.

He frowned, watching her grab four bags of chips to eat in the bedroom. Fine, if she wanted to eat junk food, fine! She would come back later, she had saiyan appetite after all and those chips wouldn't be enough.

FIGHTS.

Next Morning.

He sat down at the kitchen table, she was still mad but at least they were eating together. When they sat down and started to eat she kept her eyes on her plate. She was still avoiding him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He was the grown up here. He needed to set things right even if that meant to be the first one to talk. "Look Pan. You don't know how sorry I am. I didn't mean for it to happen. I…"

She tightened the muscles of her face and swallowed what she was chewing. "Save it."

He sipped his soda and looked at her with worry. "You got worked up and I understand, but…"

She cut him off again. "I'm not in the mood to hear you."

He breathed deeply trying to control his temper. "Do you want to spar?"

She stood up leaving the rest of her food on the table. "No."

He was getting angry. Her behaviour was so childish! Fine. He would try something else. "Can we just forget about that, Pan?"

She didn't turn around and kept walking to the living room.

His eyes twitched and he raised his voice a bit. "Come on, we are stuck in here for at least two weeks more."

She stopped in a halt. Stuck? Fine… so he was stuck with her… "No need to be so sweet, Trunks. Just don't talk to me and you won't notice I'm around."

He rolled his eyes again and followed her. "I didn't mean it like that!"

She slumped on the couch after grabbing a book. "I don't know any other meaning for stuck, Trunks"

He tilted his head to the side pondering about his next words. Fine, the word had slipped out of his mouth and she had noticed… "I don't want you to be upset, Pan."

She opened the book and buried her eyes in some page. "Well, I'm upset and there's nothing you can do about it."

He narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't beg… if she wanted to fight, fine. "Fine. I'll leave you alone."

She pretended the text was very interesting and murmured. "Finally."

He had turned to leave but her words pulled a trigger and he stopped, turning around to face her.

She looked up from the book and glared, and then she returned her eyes to the book.

He noticed something peculiar and smirked slightly, and then he turned around slowly and looked behind his shoulder. "By the way, you are holding the book upside down."

She blushed furiously and closed the book, throwing it to his head. "Shut up!"

He chuckled as he stepped out of the way, so the book wouldn't hit him. He bent down and picked up the book, reading the title aloud. "Black holes… umh… interesting. I didn't know you liked science, Pan."

He chuckled again, placing the book on a table. His mother was great, she didn't know how helpful that book had been. He could imagine her face, she hated science.

Pan cursed under her breath. How embarrassing. Damn Bulma and her books.

She woke up still angry with him, but she couldn't deny he had tried to be nice. Maybe she had been rude. She couldn't force him to like her, she could try, but it was useless to stay angry. He had the right to like whoever he wanted and it wasn't her. Maybe it was just her ego complaining.

After dinner he tried to persuade her again. "Want to spar?"

She closed her eyes for a second and shrugged without turning back. "Why not? Let's go."

He smiled. Finally! She wasn't as angry as before. "Great, let's go."

Three hours of sparring later.

They were tired. Both had fought without holding back and now were laying on the cold metal floor.

She was feeling better now, after venting up all her anger.

He rolled onto his side and looked at her. "Are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head avoiding his eyes. "No. I understand, Trunks. You don't like me but we can still be friends."

He frowned at her words and shifted closer. "It's not that I don't like you, Pan. You are great, but too young."

She rolled onto her side, facing him. "Don't give me that, Trunks. I'm not a child. I just wanted to know if you liked me."

He shook his head, stretching out his hand to caress her cheek. "Of course I like you. I already told you how great I think you are."

She grabbed his hand and held it. "Stop playing around, Trunks. Do you like me as a woman?"

His face went white. There she was, straight to the point. What should he say? He didn't want to hurt her again and he didn't want to encourage her either. "Yes, but I wouldn't date you."

She kept his hand in hers. She had nothing to lose now. "I didn't ask if you wanted to date me."

It was like he was lost. He was feeling uncomfortable at her closeness and he nodded his head. "Fine. I like you."

She raised an eyebrow, this was too good to be true. She had the feeling he meant he liked her as he liked every woman, but she would take the risk and the chance. It was worth the try. "Do you think it's disgusting to kiss me?"

He chuckled, loosening a bit. "Of course not! What made you think that?"

She raised both eyebrows and looked at him, straight into his eyes. "Maybe it was only your rejection?"

Now he knew why she was so hurt. He could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes. "I didn't reject your kisses, Pan. I just didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to take advantage."

She let go of his hand. The look of hurt in her face faded away. She slid her hand up his arm. "Well, you hurt me. Am I such a bad kisser, Trunks?"

He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, he didn't like her as a woman, well, not that much, but he couldn't let her believe she was a bad kisser, that would destroy her, that would only make her think she wasn't worthy enough or unattractive. "You are not, Pan. I swear you are pretty and I'm sure you are a good kisser. I just don't want a relationship."

She let go of his arm and rolled onto her back. "First, I'm not asking for a relationship. Second, how do you know I'm a good kisser? If I was you wouldn't have rejected me, but it's okay, I understand."

He was getting tired of the argument. "Pan"

She tried to stand up but he pushed her back on the floor, getting closer. "Pan."

She shivered at his closeness and her heart beat fastened. She whispered breathless. "What?"

He leaned closer, stopping just an inch away from her lips. "I can prove you wrong, you know? I can prove you I liked kissing you."

She blushed, looking at his lips. "How?"

He cursed himself for what he had said, but it was too late to take his words back. He didn't answer.

She closed the space between them very slowly, almost hesitant and then she brushed her lips over his.

He kissed her back. He could talk about this when she wasn't so sensible or afraid.

She deepened the kiss, tilting her head to the side to have a better access to his mouth while her hand slid up his chest.

All thought left him. His mind was in blank and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist instinctively, but softly.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she lost herself in the kiss. They pulled away to breathe but she kissed him again, not wanting to pull away. After that kiss, more kisses followed and she lost the track of time, until he pulled away.

He stood up and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "We should stop, Pan. I… I need to check the… I'll be in the control room."

Her face was flushed and she felt a hot wave of embarrassment inside her. She nodded and stood up, straightening her clothes.

They didn't talk about the kiss that night. Both avoided the subject.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Author Notes.

Thanks so much for reviewing: Alexeigirl, Spades, Saiyan Hope, The-lastsaiyan1991. It really feels great to have reviews and it helps me to write the next chapter faster. Lol. Keep reading and reviewing, please!. Thanks.


	4. 4 Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Dragon Ball, Z, GT series.

* * *

Chapter 4, SEDUCTION.

* * *

Last time:

He stood up and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "We should stop, Pan. I… I need to check the… I'll be in the control room."

Her face was flushed and she felt a hot wave of embarrassment inside her. She nodded and stood up, straightening her clothes.

They didn't talk about the kiss that night. Both avoided the subject.

Trunks was confused. What had he done? He had kissed Pan… he had kissed her more than once. He thought all this would be over when they talked about it, but it didn't work that way. He didn't want to hurt her but he just couldn't do this. The first kiss they shared had been awkward, the second had been a little bit weird, he couldn't say the same about the third… it had felt almost normal and he couldn't let that happen.

He shook his head as his hands rose to the sides of his head and pressed it hard. He was a failure. Gohan trusted him, everybody expected he would look for her, not to take advantage of her. She had a crush on him, but she was a teenager, all teenagers had crushes. He should make her understand, but how? He had tried and it wasn't working. His father would say he was too soft… his mother would say he was acting childish, Goten would say he had let this happen when he didn't establish limits in their friendship. Gohan would just kill him or say he should have stopped her no matter what.

Pan knew she had to change her strategy. She wasn't going to win him with tricks, she wasn't going to win him begging for a kiss, besides, she couldn't go on the improvising, and she had to plan when to act and what to say. Bulma did it… and Vegeta was by far harder to win. She was feeling like a loser right now, a slutty loser. She had to have it all figured out.

* * *

THE PLAN.

She walked slowly to the kitchen and avoided his gaze, grabbing a bowl.

He cleared his throat. "Good morning, Pan."

She shrugged and sat down. "Good morning."

His eyebrows knotted together. She wasn't acting as usual, she wasn't talking to him, she wasn't smiling and she wasn't flirting or trying to be close. Why? Maybe she was upset, maybe she was expecting him to talk or kiss her, or ask her out. He chuckled at the thought. Ask her out? The space was affecting his brain… ask her out where? Out to the next galaxy for the night? Stupid.

She pretended not to hear his laugh and asked coldly. "I'll be training if you need me, Trunks."

He blinked repeatedly. "Are you mad at me, Pan?"

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "No. Why should I? I'll be in the GR."

He stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell was happening? She had just forgot everything? Why was she acting that way?

* * *

TACTICS.

She had been training two hours when he appeared wearing the spandex. She cursed him in silence, he had worn THAT today, and as if it wasn't enough to be handsome he had to show himself… on top of that he had a terrific body. Maybe she should do the same… No… she didn't like to show herself… and it wasn't like she had a terrific body… her chest was almost flat!

She frowned at the memory of her grandma Chichi always saying her chest was flat because she was always training… as if she didn't know how much her mother and grandmother had trained… Her friends at school always told her that she had plenty, but she never believed them. How could she believe that when at home all women were busty?

A Ki ball woke her up from her reverie. She gritted her teeth, it had been close.

"Pan, wake up!"

And there he was, smiling… "I'm done for today, Trunks. See you at supper."

He watched her leave not knowing what to do. "What's wrong, Pan? I didn't hit you!"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to rest."

He stood there while she walked downstairs. Rest? Pan? Yeah, sure. Something was wrong and it had something to do with those kisses.

She laid on her bed thinking about Trunks. Maybe wearing the suits Bulma had packed wasn't a bad idea. She hated to show herself, but he needed to realize she wasn't a kid and she would do everything to prove it, even if she needed to wear a very revealing suit.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. She found the suits and hurried to the bathroom. She tried them all and looked at her reflex in the mirror. She looked good, slutty but good. The suit showed every curve of her body. She slammed her head against the tiles of the wall behind her. Her chest was flat. How could she win his attention when she didn't have a woman's body? She looked at herself again, her butt looked bigger, true… but her chest was still flat, well, her breasts looked bigger, but not as she wished.

She dressed up again and went to the kitchen. She didn't even wait for Trunks, she had dinner in a hurry and went to bed.

Trunks was confused. She didn't wait for him. He would talk to her in the morning.

* * *

TEENAGER OR WOMAN?

He dropped the fork when Pan appeared in the kitchen. She was wearing a spandex and he had never seen her wear something tight. She had grown up, that was for sure, even if he didn't want to admit it.

She smiled at him and sat down in a chair, in front of him. "Good morning, Trunks."

He picked up the fork and nodded his head. "Hi, Pan."

He couldn't help to stare; she looked good. He didn't know now if she looked like a very grown up teenager or a young woman, maybe both. Her laughs made him blink.

"Can you please stop staring, Trunks?"

He blinked three more times. "What?"

She smirked playfully and crossed her legs. "Stop staring at me, Trunks. I'm the same girl, you know?"

He faked a smile but couldn't hide the red that graced his face. "I'm not staring. I was just shocked because of your appearance."

Her smile grew bigger. "If it bothers you I'll change, Trunks. Your mom made some suits for me and I decided to try them… maybe I will be faster with them."

He nodded and kept eating. Sure, she would go and change… and he would be damned if he agreed. She was up to something, he just couldn't point out what.

She sipped her tea and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Do you want to spar after breakfast?"

He looked up at her and narrowed her eyes. Now he knew what the point of dressing like this was. She wanted to distract him and beat him up, but he wouldn't let her. If she thought that he would be an easy target just because she had bedizened herself like this, she was wrong and she was in for a big surprise. THAT wouldn't happen. "Sure."

After a while both climbed upstairs getting ready for a spar. She took a fighting stance, smiling all the time. She was going to fight him and maybe this time he would notice she wasn't a teenager.

He smirked and opened his legs while crossing his arms over his chest, and then he chose his next words carefully. "Show me what you have, Pan."

She arched an eyebrow. "You already know what I have."

He mimicked her face raising an eyebrow and then charged at her. She jumped out of the way and formed a Ki ball in her hand but he phased quickly and attacked her again.

* * *

After five hours fighting they were both tired. She knew he was holding back and that made her fight him with all her strength. He appeared behind her kicking her foot so she would lose her balance and she did. Her back hit the floor and she stood up quickly, just to receive a punch in her stomach.

She tried to stand up but he grabbed her wrists sitting on her lap. "It's over, Pan. Nice try."

She gritted her teeth, fidgeting with his arms and twisting restlessly trying to break free, but he had a very strong grip on her wrists. "Pan"

She pressed her lips together and stopped fighting. "Fine."

He chuckled and stood up, stretching out a hand to help her up. "Are we okay?"

She fixed her clothes annoyingly, but she knew he was looking at her every movement and took advantage, running her hands over her thighs and arms. "Yes."

He nodded and grabbed her hand headed to the living room. "Do you want to watch TV?"

She rolled her eyes and spat out. "TV? We can not watch TV, Trunks."

He sighed, she was upset. "I mean a movie."

* * *

They sat in the same couch and watched the movie in silence. When the movie was over they had dinner together. Pan stood up telling Trunks she was going to take a shower, but he grabbed her wrist and motioned for her to sit down again.

"What is it, Trunks?"

He cleared his throat and smiled childishly. "I know something's bothering you, Pan, and I know you don't want to tell me what, but I need to know."

She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts together. "What exactly do you want to know?"

His eyes diverted from her face to her chest and he blushed furiously. He wasn't supposed to be looking at her chest. "Well… You hardly talk to me and that's been happening since that kiss…"

She nodded her head, licking her lips with a serious look on her face. "I know that. In fact I wanted to tell you that you don't have to be worried now, that's not going to happen again, Trunks."

He nodded. Finally they will have an agreement. He was going to agree when something caught up his attention. Why? She had admitted something had changed since those kisses and now she was telling him that it wouldn't happen again. He should just take her answer but he wanted to know why. "I agree, but… can I ask what made you change your mind? You seemed pretty sure ab.."

She cut him off, waving her fingers in front of her face as if she was trying to find something interesting to look at in them. "It doesn't matter, Trunks. Maybe I was sure about it, but… it's different to dream about something that do it for real, I mean… reality can make you change your mind… after all, a fantasy is always goo…"

She trailed off, faking her words had slipped out and raised her hand to cover her mouth.

He looked at her in shock. What had she said? He just couldn't believe it… Was she implying that he was that bad? Was she implying that he had turned out to be a disappointment?

She stood up and left before he had time to react and he stood there, pale and shocked, not even watching her walk away.

She took a shower with a bright smile on her face, if this didn't work nothing would, but maybe she would be lucky and her words would reach his ego, tormenting him all night.

He went to sleep late that night. He just couldn't believe it. The kid had a crush on him, she had kissed him, she made him kiss her back, she acted hurt and now she was acting like a real bitc… He stopped before he finished the word. Pan wasn't like that, maybe she was just hurt… but then again… maybe she wasn't acting, maybe she liked him but she didn't like his… kisses…

What the hell was wrong? Had he lost it or what? No… it probably was that he didn't want to kiss her and he did… or maybe it was that the infatuation was over… that had to be the problem… Once she had her way with him, she realised he wasn't … what she… wanted…

He closed his eyes tightly, tired of thinking about kisses and Pan. He finally fell asleep two hours later.

* * *

NEXT MORNING.

After breakfast they went upstairs to train. She had changed her attire and now she was using another spandex, this time a short spandex that showed her legs.

They were in the middle of the spar when he stopped and stretched out his hand in a gesture to stop fighting.

She came closer with a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong, Trunks?"

He motioned for her to sit down on the floor and he sat down himself. "I just wanted to ask what you meant yesterday…"

She raised her eyebrows in amusement and turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes. "What I mean is that I wouldn't kiss you again, Trunks."

He swallowed and nodded his head. "That means you don't like me, right? That means we are friends again and you don't have feelings for me."

She shook her head and gave him a look of understanding. "No, that means I still like you, which means we are ONLY friends again and that means I won't kiss you again."

He nodded again, not sure if he had to thank her or to ask more. "It's a deal. We are only friends. I agree… did I scare you or something?"

She shook her head no and grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers. "No, you didn't scare me… it's only that I thought kissing you would be… different."

He almost pulled away his hand at her answer. "You mean you didn't like it?"

He ran her tongue over her upper lip as if she was in deep thought or didn't know how to answer. "It's not that Trunks. I just thought that… well, you have experience… it was supposed to b… What I mean is that I didn't feel what I thought I would feel."

He pressed his lips together. He wasn't BAD at it. No one had complained before. She was offending him. "I'm not that bad, Pan."

She chuckled lightly, caressing his palm. "I'm not saying you are bad, Trunks. Maybe it's just… well, you are older than me… maybe… it's going to be different when I'm your age."

He pulled away his hand, standing on his feet. Now she was saying that he was not only bad at kissing, but old. "You are nuts, Pan! I'm not bad at it and I'm not old. Maybe you are resentful but that's not a good reason to say those things."

She licked her lips slowly and stood up. "I don't want to hurt you, Trunks. Maybe it's just that I didn't feel your kiss real. I thought it would be passion involved, I thought I would feel something else, but maybe it's my fault 'cause I rushed you. I forced you to kiss me when you didn't want to."

He stared at her still in shock. "Forget it, Pan. Everything's okay. Thanks for your honesty. I just wish we can be friends again."

She panicked. She had screwed it all. She had not only lied, she had said horrible things, she had hurt him and now he wouldn't kiss her again. His pride would stop him from getting close to her again. "Wait, Trunks."

He smiled softly. "Pan, it's okay."

She threw her arms at him, holding him tight. "I didn't mean it like that, honestly."

He hesitated for a moment and then, grabbed softly her arms, pulling her away. "You are right, Pan. I didn't kiss you as I was supposed to. I was worried and I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

He left and she fell on the floor, pulling up her legs and holding them tightly, while she cried out her stupidity.

* * *

NEW GALAXY.

Three days later.

They kept training daily, but even when they had breakfast and dinner together an awkward silence filled the room.

That night Trunks had told her they needed to sleep early because tomorrow they were going to reach another galaxy and the radar had located many planets in it.

* * *

GURMEDH.

Early in the morning a communication device was activated when they reached Planet Gurmedh. A mathematical encrypted code was sent to the ship so it would be able to translate the language.

People of planet Gurmedh asked them to identify. Trunks hesitated for a moment and started typing the answer on the keyboard: Earthlings.

Trunks didn't want to waste more time, but his father had explained to him, many times ago, how refusal was interpreted through galaxies. He accepted to land and meet the ambassador and the group of scientist of Gurmedh.

After a quick landing and with the space suits on, Trunks and Pan walked out the ship to meet the welcome group. They looked strange. Humanoid figures with long legs and different shades of gray in their skin. Their eyes seemed gentle and their tongue was too long.

Pan looked at the ambassador hands. Long fingers with sharp short green nails. They had no tail and no hair. A big skull covered with moving antennas. They had no eyelids and huge wrinkles on their faces. Their body was covered with a knee-length tunic and their feet had some kind of sneakers on. Their back was curved, creating a visual effect of bending over.

The ambassador nodded his head to Trunks, who was wearing a mini translator device. After a short conversation, the ambassador turned to his people and gave orders to a couple of guards.

When Pan asked what they had said, Trunks explained the ambassador wanted to be hospitable and show them their planet. They wanted to see their ship too and know about their culture and home planet.

She nodded in response but kept an eye on the guards.

The ambassador had arranged a room just for them, thinking they were a couple. Trunks didn't deny it, thinking it was better this way. Trunks had declined the invitation politely, saying the suits were heavy and they had everything on the ship.

The ambassador seemed offended and insisted to have a party and celebrate they had visitors. Trunks couldn't refuse. Something had to be edible in the planet.

The guards escorted them to the ship, just in case the wild animals attack them. Trunks didn't tell them about their powers or their saiyan heritage, which would only make the kindness and hospitality disappear, due to the saiyan's fame and history.

Once they were in the ship, they noticed the guards were outside. Trunks raised his eyebrow. Either one, they were protecting the ship or watching them… the question was why?

Trunks crossed his arms still looking at the guards. "Why do you think they are here?"

Pan shrugged, humming happily. "They are just protecting us."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "From what?"

She stopped humming. Right… what was out there? "Umh… I don't know… wild animals?"

She looked at Trunks and then to the guards. "Maybe really big, wild animals…"

He shrugged. He couldn't help to be suspicious all the time. "Maybe"

She pressed her forehead against the crystal. "Maybe they are afraid we walk out the ship alone"

Trunks frowned a little. "Maybe they are afraid we leave."

She narrowed her eyes. Memories of their first trip together flowing. "Or afraid we discover something."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Let's get out of the ship, Pan."

Pan glanced at him. "They are outside the door, Trunks."

He smirked, pointing out to the bedroom.

She squinted her eyes, trying to zoom up everything. "Is there another exit?"

Trunks grinned, grabbing her hand and walking to the bedroom, after putting on their helmet. Once in the bedroom he grabbed a sophisticated screwdriver and took off place a square of metal.

She opened her eyes wide. Once Trunks removed the metal square appeared a tunnel, it was probably the air system.

* * *

THE WOODS OF GURMEDH

Both got inside the tunnel and after advancing on their knees for three minutes, Trunks started to remove the protections of the exit. They stepped out just in time to see the beautiful red sun hiding in the horizon. They would have to hurry if they wanted to find what was happening in the planet.

While, the ambassador was talking with a group of scientists. They had scanned Trunks and Pan' bodies to know their composition. They seemed friendly and healthy.

Everyone was running in the central City, getting ready for the party. A welcome party was exclusive, some of them had never seen one.

A bush moved faster than their eyes. The leaves moved softly while Trunks could sense sparks of energy everywhere, and then Pan saw it. The most beautiful fruit she had seen. It looked like a big pear. She stared at the fruit on the ground noticing a small movement on the surface. She bent down slightly, brushing her fingers on the fruit.

Trunks eyes popped up and he ran to her side, pulling away her arm as he murmured. "Don't touch anything."

Pan yelped in surprise and looked at Trunks. She returned her gaze to the trembling fruit and then she narrowed her eyes. Wait… a trembling fruit? She looked at Trunks pulling back her arm to stretch her hand and point her finger to the fruit on the ground. "It's moving!"

Trunks frowned, touching the fruit with the tip of his shoe.

The fruit stopped trembling but it was too late. Trunks moved it softly with his shoe, just to see the fruit lose its shape. Instead of a fruit now it looked like a small animal with a funny green and yellow body. Its shape could be easily taken for a fruit.

He used the translator device and Spoke slowly. "We are friends. Who are you?"

The pear like creature blinked, revealing two small dark spots instead of eyes. The spots shone with fear and then, a small arm separated itself from the body pointing to the woods.

Trunks and Pan followed the creature to the woods where they found a big community of fruit-like creatures. After entering some codes in the translator and many phrases of the creatures, the device started translating.

The Gurmedhians were mutant creatures, they were able to take the colour, flavour, shape and smell of the last food they had eaten. Their diet consisted on fruits. Their flesh changed constantly, acquiring the characteristics of the fruits, but keeping the flesh structure.

Gurmedhians needed two days to recover their original form and then, they could reproduce, bearing Gurmedhians. Those who didn't wait had genetically modified creatures. Their flavour, colour and smell didn't change, they preserved the characteristics of their parents and they couldn't reproduce.

The Darkens arrived to their planet more than ten years ago and started hunting them. Gurmedhians left their villages to hide in the woods. Soon, the darkens found their ability and used it to feed themselves.

They started cultivating, as they liked to say, Gurmedhians, forcing them to produce creatures with fruit flavours. They made flesh markets, selling the modified Gurmedhians. The owner of each Gurmedhian decided when and how to cook it.

Trunks and Pan were shocked. The darkens had been eating these lovely creatures. Trunks checked the atmosphere and took off his helmet. The air was thick but they could breathe.

The creatures told Trunks and Pan that the invaders called Darkens, would try to taste their flesh to see if it was convenient to breed them or not. Of course, the scientist team would do every possible test on them.

Gurmedhians had two legs, two arms and a little tail, their body was flexible and it was easy to turn their own body in any fruit or vegetable. Gurmedhians females warned Pan. They used to do all kinds of things to new species, including forcing her to mate and reproduce, and that would be after tasting her flesh. She panicked but didn't tell Trunks about it.

Trunks decided to leave immediately, but Pan persuaded him to help the creatures. Trunks agreed at the end but he warned Pan to do whatever he told her to do. He knew Darkens didn't have great powers but a good armament.

* * *

They returned quickly to the ship and changed. They left to the town, guided and followed close by the guards. They needed to fake everything was right to see where they had the armament and how many Darkens were.

As the Gurmedhians had said, all kinds of meals were served that night… all the food were creatures seasoned, but Darkens didn't say it.

Pan couldn't help to wince, telling the ambassador their diet consisted on grains and water. Composition of grains and water were almost the same in every galaxy. The ambassador frowned and ordered some servants to cook something edible for the earthlings.

As soon as the grains and the water were served, Pan started eating and Trunks sent her a disapproving glare. He barely touched his food, trying to find out everything he could about the darkens.

* * *

PRISONERS.

A deep slumber took over Pan and she fainted falling off the chair. A couple of darkens females told Trunks not to worry, picking up Pan and dragging her out there. Trunks stood up immediately but his reflexes were slow, he was dizzy and his vision was blurry. He formed a ki ball on his hand but something hit his head and he fell to the floor.

Pan opened her eyes feeling a sting on her shoulder along with a sharp pain in her womb. She raised her hand to touch the offended skin and looked in horror it had blood flowing down her chest. She was confined in a cell made of metal. The cell had lights everywhere. She was a prisoner now.

Trunks reacted dumbly at first. When he regained his senses he panicked, Pan had been captured and he wouldn't let them eat her. They wouldn't die in this mud ball. He took a fight stance and glared at the guards. "Bring her back or I will kill you."

The darkens didn't back out, trying to capture Trunks with pinches and electrical weapons.

Pan's energy had been spiking trying to contact Trunks. She powered up but the metallic cell had resisted her blasts. Every time a blast was sent to the metallic bars, they reflected it to the interior of the cell. She had been hit many times for her own blasts, not been able to deflect every one of them.

Trunks had to confront all the guards, they were easy to defeat but their weapons were dangerous and had weaken his resistance and strength, draining his energy.

The darkens skin was hard to hurt. The antennas on their head controlled the electrical energy, he had hit many of them, but the antennas kept shooting unless he destroyed their heads.

He was worried about Pan. Her energy had depleted and he was getting weak. The ambassador himself was attacking with grey energy.

After two hours of fighting, Trunks killed the ambassador and the guards. He didn't like to kill, but those creatures were deadly dangerous and he wouldn't risk Pan's health or their life. If this race needed to be destroyed, he would have to kill them.

He knew where Pan was held and after he killed as many darkens as he could, he flew off to the laboratory, where she was caged.

He found her laying in the floor exhausted. He tried to break the metal bars but every time he pulled, green energy was shot through his skin. The Darkens had gathered outside the lab. They needed to fight this threat or their race would be annihilated.

Trunks left the building, trying to capture a darken, so he would know how to free Pan. Two hours later, darkens were all dead, even the children were dangerous and none of them revealed how to free the prisoner in the lab. He knew some darkens had escaped in space ships, but he didn't care, his only concern was Pan.

* * *

WAITING.

Trunks returned to Pan' side, telling her to calm down. He would find a way, but it wasn't until the Gurmedhians appeared that he found a way.

He spent the next two days trying to free her. Gurmedhians knew something about the darkens technology but they had to try many things until the cell was finally opened.

Afraid to be caught in the cell, he asked Pan to come near the bars. Once he could reach her, he grabbed her arms and pulled her out the cage, enveloping her in a tight hug.

She sobbed quietly on his shoulder. She had been afraid that no one could open those bars. He tightened his arms around her and dropped to his knees. The battle had been hard to fight and he had refused to rest or eat until Pan was free. He needed rest and food.

He regained what was left of his strength and scooped her up in his arms, walking out the lab. When they were out the building, Gurmedhians surrounded them saying thank you in their funny language, but he just wanted to get out of there.

Gurmedhians insisted they stayed with them for a couple of days. He didn't know what to do and told them they would accept their hospitality but they would stay in the spaceship.

He got in the ship carrying an almost unconscious Pan on his arms. As soon as the door was closed, he put on the shields of the ship and walked to the bedroom. He slumped himself on the bed, still carrying Pan and soon both were sleeping.

* * *

She woke up slowly and tried to move but Trunks' arms were holding her tight. She shook her head a couple of times and smiled, she could stay like this for an eternity… if she wasn't starving…

She moved him carefully and sat down on the bed, frowning at her clothes ripped, smelly and bloody. She pondered for a second if she had to eat or take a bath first. . She ran to the kitchen and put a pre-cooked meal in the microwave.

She walked to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She yelled when removing her top, the fabric was adhered to her skin and it hurt like hell. When the water touched her skin she shouted again and stepped out of the water. What the hell had they done to her shoulder?

She grabbed a towel and put it around her body. The water was still running and she stepped in front of the mirror to look at her skin. She opened her mouth wide. They had taken a sample of her skin and even though she was part saiyan, the wound wasn't healing, it was infected. She cursed out loud soaping her skin, damn aliens, that would take time to heal and she would have a scar in her shoulder forever.

* * *

Trunks woke up when she yelled the second time. He stood up as fast as he could and sensed her. He walked to the bathroom and knocked the door a few times. "Pan, are you okay?"

She wiped her tears and secured the towel around her body, and then she opened the door. "Look what they did to me!"

He approached her and brushed her hair off her shoulder. "God, Pan. It's infected."

He closed his hand, digging his nails in his palm. What the hell were those aliens planning to do? Eat her piece by piece? Damn it. He cursed silently, while he looked for the first kid aids.

She leaned against the wall, the pain in her stomach still present, but she hadn't had time to check what had they done to her stomach.

Trunks pressed his lips together and arched an eyebrow. "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head in silence and he started cleaning the wound. He rinsed the raw skin of her shoulder and waited a few minutes until it was dry, but it was bleeding profusely. He shook his head and searched her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head avoiding her gaze. "Just do it, Trunks."

He opened a bottle and applied an antibiotic ointment. She hissed, closing her eyes but didn't say a thing. He knew she was part saiyan, and as strong as she was, the pain was showing in her face. He would need to clean that wound everyday until a scab formed.

When he finished he hugged her tightly. "I was so afraid, Pan. I'm glad you are fine."

She hugged him back, holding back her tears. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I should have paid attention to…"

He cut her off with a kiss on her cheek. "Its okay, Pan. You are okay now."

She sobbed quietly on his shoulder and hugged him tight, while one of his hands descended to her waist and pressed her against his body.

She screamed digging her nails on his shoulders. He pulled away looking at her in shock. "What? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

She shook her head while one of her hands went to her stomach. "No, I'm sorry… I just… I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes looking at her hand pressing her stomach. "What else did they do to you?"

Her face panicked. There was no way that she would show him. "I don't know."

His eyes narrowed more and he scooped her up in his arms and started walking to the bedroom. "We are going to find out right now."

He put her on the bed softly while she shook her head vigorously. "No, no, Trunks. I can check it myself."

And then, he noticed she was only wearing a towel and blushed, turning his back to her. "Just… wait… I'll give you an extra towel. Just wrap it around your… well, you know what to do."

She smiled, still blushing. He was shy, absolutely. "Fine."

* * *

Trunks turned around when she told him she was ready. He couldn't help to gulp, there she was with a towel wrapped around her chest and another wrapped around her hips. Even when she was covered, he knew she wasn't wearing anything under the towels, her skin looked soft and pale. Her waist was small and her stomach flat… He cursed himself, how could he think of THAT when she was injured? His eyes stopped in her stomach, a small incision to the left… but he didn't know why they had done it.

He brushed his fingers lightly on her skin and she closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, Pan. I know it hurts."

His warm fingers made her stomach flip-flop. Damn it. Couldn't she think in something else when he was touching her? "Can't you do it faster, Trunks?"

He bit his lip, it looked like they had extracted something, but what? Blood? Cells? Why from here?

He applied local anaesthetic and antiseptic, and then he stood up. "Done. Just keep it dry."

She sat down slowly. "What? No way. I still need to take a shower."

He turned around quickly. "You better not, 'cause if you do that I'll need to clean it again."

She held the towel against her chest and arched her eyebrows. "I'm not staying like this, Trunks. I need a shower"

He shook his head, it was useless, and she was going to take a shower anyway. "Fine. Call me when you are done."

* * *

To be continued.

**

* * *

**

Author Notes.

Thanks for reviewing. Saiyan Hope, Trupan, Alexeigirl, Intrinsec and The-lastsaiyan1991. I really appreciate it. I mean it. You make my day better. It's great to check the account and see that you are actually reading the fic and reviewing! Keep reviewing and thank you. I promise to update as soon as I can!


	5. 5 Giving in

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Dragon Ball, Z, GT series.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5. GIVING IN.

* * *

Last time in "Seduction".

She held the towel against her chest and arched her eyebrows. "I'm not staying like this, Trunks. I need a shower"

He shook his head, it was useless, she was going to take a shower anyway. "Fine. Call me when you are done."

She regretted her stubbornness when she felt a sharp pain on the shoulder, but she had to take a shower. She put on a sleeveless top and some jeans. She knew he would be by her side at any second with the aid kit in his hand.

""May I come in now?"

She giggled when she saw his arm waving. "Sure, Trunks."

He sat down on the bed and disinfected the wound again. She winced in pain and he smirked, getting close and blowing softly on her shoulder. "Is it better now?"

She gritted her teeth. "I don't need that, Trunks!"

He chuckled and took out a big adhesive bandage, rubbing softly but without touching the pad. He had to be careful to prevent the bandage from sticking. "It seems there's a committee outside, waiting for us, Pan"

She raised an eyebrow. "Who? We still are in Gurmedh, right?"

He nodded his head, standing up and putting the bottle inside the first aid kit. "Are you going to change?"

She raised both eyebrows with a questioning look on her face. "Am I not presentable like this?"

He ran his eyes down her body, even when he didn't need to. "You are perfect. I thought you would be cold, that's all."

She gave him a look of incredulity and waved her hand. "Yeah, sure… Have you seen a cold saiyan lately?"

He blushed and shrugged, turning around to leave. "You could be the first one, Pan… I thought I would never see a saiyan whining for a little wound and I was wrong…"

Her face reddened and she jumped out the bed landing on his back. "How dare you?"

He yelped before his mouth hit the floor. "Ouch."

She rose to her feet with a grin. "Now I'm ready to leave, Trunks."

* * *

THE CHALLENGE.

The Gurmedhians thanked them and threw a big party for them, insisting they should stay a couple of days more to rest, but Trunks refused. They had no time to lose and he still had to get a hold of the key that Pan hid inside her blouse.

He smirked looking at her top… where could it be? She wasn't wearing a necklace… the cut of her top was too low to have the key inside… he blushed… yes, it was too low.

They got in the ship and Trunks started the engine, the course was already set. It seemed Pan programmed the course when he was asleep, but she won't do it this time…

When he walked in the bedroom, she was there, waiting for him. "Trunks… I need to talk to you…"

He nodded and sat on his bed, in front of her. "Do tell, Pan. What do you want to talk about?"

She gulped and stood up, walking to his side. She sat up beside him and raised her hand, placing it on his cheek. "I didn't thank you for saving me."

He shook his head grabbing her hand in his. "You know you don't need to thank me, Pan. I look after you, the same way you look after me."

Her eyes watered and she threw her arms at him, wrapping them around his neck. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I was so mean before we landed in Gurmedh. I didn't mean t…"

He cut her off, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey, Pan. It is okay. I'm not mad. You just told me the truth, it is okay."

She pulled away slightly looking at him with big questioning eyes. "Which truth?"

He shrugged, lowering his voice. "You know… that… about my kisses, I mean it is okay, really. It's not a big deal."

She narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't talking about that…"

He blushed and hugged her again. "Then forget it. I didn't notice you were mean."

Although he was laughing, she blessed the opportunity she had. "No, you thought I was mean when I told you about your way of kissing."

He shook his head, still holding her. "It doesn't matter now."

She pulled away again. Their noses almost touching. "I didn't mean it, Trunks. I know you can kiss better than that."

He breathed deeply, tightening his lips a bit. "We should leave it there, Pan. Really… really."

She lifted an eyebrow, smirking. "Afraid I might find the truth?"

He narrowed his eyes. What kind of apologize was that? "Absolutely not. Afraid you might like it more than you should."

She came closer, pressing her nose to his. "I'm not afraid, Trunks. I'm almost sure of what it will be like… maybe it's you… maybe you are afraid of what it feels like…"

He smirked back, holding her gaze. "I'm not the one with doubts about your kissing skills… I already know what it feels like…"

She pressed her lips together and spoke softly. "oh, yeah?"

He replied with a smooth voice. "yeah."

She didn't wait and pressed her lips to his mouth. He accepted the challenge and kissed her back. They started moving their lips softly, almost sucking each other lips in every movement. Some seconds passed and she deepened the kiss, holding his head with a hand, while the other rested on his back. Both of his arms were around her waist. His eyes were closed and the kiss had grown in intensity and passion.

Neither of them wanted to lose, nor stop the kiss. Both were enjoying it. It was almost a competition between them. The deeper she kissed him, the deeper he kissed her back… with a plus.

A long time without kisses, her lips, her touch, her closeness combined with the adventure, the space, the spar, the sweat, the danger they had been through and their scents, pulled a trigger in him and he rolled them quickly, trapping her under him. She sighed into his mouth, feeling her blood boiling, adrenaline running like mad and his reaction to their kisses pretty clear on her mind.

He held his weight on his arms and elbows, feeling a bit dizzy, but the feelings lasted just seconds and he pulled away, placing a last kiss on her mouth. "I'm going to take a shower."

She didn't let go of his neck and pulled him against her face again. "Your shower can wait."

He blushed even more at her words. She was kissing him again and he just wanted to find an excuse to leave, but his brain was too worked out to think and he kissed her back again. How could he refuse when he was enjoying it so much? His hands tightened around the sides of her waist a little too hard and he let go off her. "I'm sorry."

She chuckled against his lips, tightening her arms around his neck to show him she was strong enough for him. "Don't be. I'm part saiyan too."

He blinked. What the… of course, she was. He felt her lips on his mouth again. Damn it… too bad. He had never had the chance to hold someone as he wanted to, afraid of hurting their body, too bad… she was holding him tight, with saiyan strength… and he liked it…

30 minutes later Trunks excused himself and stood up leaving a shocked Pan behind. He had lost control, damn it. They had only kissed and she could have been wrong about her statement about him… afraid of enjoying her kisses too much. Of course he had argued about it… but that was before they kissed, now… she was right because he was afraid of what he could feel… of what he was feeling… and afraid of what else was there to find. It wasn't the path he wanted to walk. He would be careful next time she tried to come closer or kiss him.

Pan cried more than 20 minutes before falling sleep. She didn't feel Trunks steps when he walked in and covered her, tapping lightly her back. He was still tired and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

MALFUNCTION.

The loud beeping of an alarm device woke them up. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped off the bed, running to the control panel. Pan shook her head and followed Trunks.

He was typing some commands and the screen showed the ship in a small scale. He tapped the red point on the screen and the computer zoomed the emergency door. In their way out they had forgotten to close the door and secure it.

The loose metal block and the fissure had changed the course of the spaceship. Trunks cursed out loud and rose to his feet, walking to the bedroom. He got in the tunnel and crashed his fist on the metal panel. It was sealed… of course… the computer sealed it… emergency commands of the security system.

Pan followed him stressed at the situation. "Trunks, tell me what's happening!"

Trunks shook his head. "We've lost pressure and we are out of course. We have to land somewhere to seal the emergency door properly."

She hovered off the floor and rushed to the control panel. "Damn! We are far from Gurmedh!"

Trunks sat down and looked in the screen, stretching out his hand. "The key, Pan."

She paled, placing her hand in her pocket. "Wh.. What?"

He groaned, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not playing, Pan. I need the key right now."

Something in his voice made her tremble and she took out the key and gave it to him. "But I…"

He inserted the key and tapped the screen. A stellar map filled the monitor. "not now, Pan."

He looked at the screen. A small planet was near, maybe they could land there. The lectures confirmed it was deserted. "We will land here."

She looked at his finger and then to the planet. The screen showed different views of it. "Any sign of life?"

He shook his head. "No."

She bit her lower lip and stepped back. "Now, can I have the key back, please."

He glared at her and took out the key. "No."

She looked at him in horror. "What?"

He put the key in his pocket. "Look, Pan. We need to take care of the fissure. We have no time to argue about this."

With that said he turned her back to her and started typing in the control panel.

She nodded her head, fidgeting with her hands. "I'm going to take a shower. When are we landing?"

He stared at the data on the screen. "I'm not sure, three or four hours more."

She stared at his back and then turned around. "Great. I'll have my spacesuit ready."

He frowned and stood up, leaning closer to Pan. "No way! You are staying here. I'll repair the ship and you will wait for me IN HERE."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not going to miss all the fun!"

He stared at her annoyingly . "You are staying in here!"

She lifted her head up and faced him, pressing her body close to his. She had dropped her balled hands to her sides. "I'm NOT staying, Trunks! I want to see the planet! Why should I stay? You are going out!"

He raised his arms grabbing her shoulders. "First, you are still hurt; second, you need to stay here and check the computer; third, last time you weren't careful enough and you got trapped."

She cut him off angrily. "Oh… I see… now its MY fault!"

He tightened his lips and continued. "and fourth, I don't want to lose you."

She blinked at his words and closed her mouth, which was ready to reply. She stared at him in silence as her cheeks grew red slowly. Her eyes watered and she hugged him; so quickly that he almost lost the balance.

He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. "Promise me you will stay here."

She nodded, tightening her arms around his neck. "I will."

He smiled relieved and pulled away slightly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Why hadn't he noticed before, how beautiful she was and how much he cared about her?

She blushed as his eyes scanned her features. "But just this time, Trunks."

He chuckled and let go of her. "Fine. Now hurry to the bathroom or I will."

She grinned and rushed to the bedroom. She grabbed a clean set of clothes and put it on the shelf, closing the bathroom door.

* * *

THE NURSE.

The wound still hurt. She thought a scab would be formed by now, but the skin was still raw. She would need to change the adhesive bandage again. She dried herself and put on some sweats and a sleeveless top.

She swung open the door and walked out of the bathroom. Trunks was waiting for her. He had been reading more than 20 minutes. He looked up from the operational manual he was reading and blushed, watching her walk out the bathroom. His eyes fell to her neck, then to her shoulders. "Do you remember what happened, Pan?"

She sighed and walked to her bed, opening the first kid aid. "I don't know. They did this to me and I can't remember, but it hurts."

He narrowed his eyes and stood up from the bed, walking to her side. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

She sat down on the bed with the bottle of antiseptic on her hand. "I didn't remember then… until I removed the suit."

He frowned even more, stretching out his hand to grab the bottle. "Let me look at it."

He insisted to check her shoulder and she agreed. She knew he would do it even if she said no.

He put the bottle on the bed and blew on the wound softly. "It doesn't look good, Pan."

She tilted her head to the side and raised a hand to push her hair behind her ear. "I know. I guess they took a sample."

He placed his hand softly on her shoulder and held her hair out of the way. "We still have to clean it everyday."

She sighed, some comfort invading her senses. "Yes."

He breathed deeply, trying to concentrate in the wound. "Is the skin of your stomach healing?"

She nodded, turning her head to the side completely. "Yes."

He grabbed a sterile gauze sponge and the iodine sterilizer. "I need to put some more."

He placed his right hand on her shoulder while his right hand squeezed the gauze, rubbing softly her wound.

She ouched softly and gritted her teeth, closing her eyes. "Just do it fast, Trunks."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at the wound again and rubbed harder. "Hold on, Pan. I'm just worried because it's not healing as fast as I thought it would."

She hissed as a shiver ran down her spine. "Hurry up."

He left her shoulder and grabbed a bandage. He leaned his face closer to the wound and blew on it softly.

She shivered again, but this time wasn't in pain. "Don't do that, Trunks."

He chuckled, blowing on the wound again. "Why not? Too old for this?"

She gritted her teeth. "Are you my nurse now, Trunks?."

He took his time, looking at the skin of her shoulder. He smirked amused at her childish reaction. "Um… maybe its still wet…"

She pressed her teeth together. "Please, hurry up."

He chuckled, blowing on her skin teasingly. "Why not? We have time."

She turned her head to the left and buried her eyes on his. "Just put the damn bandage on it!"

He blew on it one last time before putting the bandage on, and then stood up. "you said I was your nurse… I'm just acting as its expected…"

He walked to the bathroom with a smirk on his face, while Pan glared at him.

* * *

LET'S TAKE A BREAK.

Two hours later. The ship landed on an irregular surface. Trunks walked out of the ship to repair it. Once he repaired and sealed again the emergency door, he stretched out his arms looking at the planet.

Pan pushed the intercom, looking at the vast land in front of the window. "Can I get out now?"

He chuckled and looked at his wrist watch. She had waited to ask that… but he knew she would… anyway, the place looked deserted. "Yes, Pan. It's safe."

She squealed. She had the spacesuit on and she hurried outside.

* * *

Once he was sure the helmet wasn't necessary, he took it off, removing the space suit. It was deserted but it had some vegetation. They needed a break.

Pan took off her space suit and threw it on the ground. "I guess we deserve a break. Do you want to spar?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Pan… you are still hurt, remember."

She looked at the sky, making funny faces. "Oh… I have forgotten my nurse is here."

He sat down lowering his back to the ground. "This place looks safe, but space is dangerous Pan, we should return to Earth."

She opened her mouth and rolled on her stomach. "You don't mean it, do you?"

He looked at her in silence, putting his hands under his head.

She nodded her head. She needed a plan, she needed to steal the key so he wouldn't program the spaceship back to Earth. She stayed in silence for a long time until Trunks whispered. "We will get Goten or your Dad, Pan. We will come back, we'll find New Namek and we'll wish Goku back."

If she had to describe her feelings now, she wouldn't be able to choose between angry or disappointed, but she needed that key. She would have to take Trunks by surprise and take it out his pocket.

She stood up slowly, looking at the landscape while turning around slowly, and then she jumped on Trunks lap and held his wrists. "Got you."

Her eyes travelled to his pocket but he noticed. He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Not so fast…"

He pushed her off him and trapped her wrists with a hand. "I know what you want, Pan."

She powered up a bit and rolled them over. "Do you?"

This time she was on top of him and she trapped his hips between her knees. She chuckled, he wasn't expecting this and she bet no one had done this to him before. He was strong and he was used to be in control, but not this time. She smirked playfully and bent down, her face close to his. Her eyes diverted from his eyes and stopped in his lips. She rolled her tongue slowly and whispered. "Too weak for me."

His shocked face changed immediately. The sound of her voice, her closeness, the position they were in, her eyes shining, her red lips parted and the challenge in her tone of voice triggered something inside him. His heart beat fastened, something inside him was overexcited.

He smirked back and powered up too, rolling them again, so he was on top. "Don't count on it."

This time it was him the first one to kiss, not letting her turn the tables again. He wanted to play the game too and if she thought he would only watch her play, she was wrong…

His kiss was demanding and she answered with the same passion.

His hands left her wrists and went down her back, holding her waist. Her tummy flip-flopped intensely and she held him tight. He let her rolled them over once more, enjoying the feeling of her dominant attitude. He had always fantasized with the thought of a woman overpowering him, at least for a moment.

She didn't even feel when he rolled them again. She was lost in his kisses and she didn't give a damn if he was on top as long as he kissed her.

Tired of holding his weight up, he let his body rest over her. She gasped at the feeling. This was fast… her stomach had turned up side down many times by now and for the first time in her life, she knew what being turned on was.

The growing reaction he got at the feeling of their bodies pressed together made him pull away. Shit… he hadn't counted on that… He didn't need to see what was happening… his hips were between her legs and his body had reacted fast… very fast… He never thought this could happen. He had wanted just a kiss, maybe to prove the point that he was in control, to prove he was a great kisser, but not this…

He pulled away and stood up quickly. He turned around hiding more than a flushed face. "I need to take a shower."

She blushed furiously. Had he noticed her arousal? She begged Dende he hadn't. She stood up quickly diverting her eyes from his back. "Go ahead… I will be in the be… kitchen."

He cursed himself silently. Why the hell had he mentioned the shower? Stupid… Why don't better tell her he needed a cold shower instead? The sarcasm of his thoughts disappeared when he watched her walk to the ship and he blushed again. Damn it! She had turned him on… bad… too bad.

He took a long shower and walked to the kitchen. He finished supper while she rushed to pick up the space suits that they had left outside the ship.

They went to bed early. Both knew they wouldn't stay more than two days in the planet.

* * *

A GOOD NIGHT KISS.

Trunks avoided her all day. He trained alone and went to sleep after she did. Next day he did the same, but this time she waited for him, pretending she was sleeping.

His footsteps alerted he was in the bedroom and she waited until she heard the soft noise of his body laying down on the bed.

He laid down on the bed, tired of training so much. At least it was helping him to keep her out of his mind.

She stood up and approached, sitting down on the side of his bed. "Can we talk?"

He nodded, startled at her actions.

She cleared her throat and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head, grabbing her hand softly. "Of course not, Pan. Why would I be upset?"

She looked at his hand holding hers. "Because I kissed you."

He blushed, squeezing her hand. "I kissed you too. Are you mad at me?"

She chuckled, loosening the tension between them. 30 seconds before she was stressed, but now the stress she had been under was gone. "Of course not."

He smiled softly. "Then, everything's clear. We are not mad with each other. Now go to sleep, we need to sleep as much as we can. We are leaving tomorrow morning."

She sighed, unsure of her next words. "I'm nervous, Trunks."

He straightened to a sitting position and reached out his hands, grabbing her shoulders. He pulled her close and hugged her. "It is okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Now go to sleep."

She hugged him tight, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "No, unless you kiss me good night."

He blushed. Damn it. That's why he had been avoiding her. He pulled away and moved his face until he was an inch away from her lips. "And if I do that you will go to sleep?"

She nodded, giggling like a school girl.

He chuckled and kissed her softly, pulling away almost immediately.

She stared at his eyes, slightly annoyed. "I didn't mean it like that."

He was getting used to this. His face was red but not as it had been the first times. He raised an eyebrow and stared back at her. "How did you mean it?"

She smirked, putting her arms around his neck. "Like this."

She closed the gap between them, kissing him passionately. He almost choked in his breath, surprised at her kiss. He knew she wanted a long kiss, but he wasn't expecting passion.

He held her tight by the waist and kissed her back. One of his hands moved to the small of her back and he started rubbing circles around it, in a caring way.

Her hands slid down his back reaching his waist. She squeezed his waist and kissed him deeply. He couldn't help it. He fell on his back pulling her with him. His right hand gripped her waist tight while the left hand slid up her back holding her neck.

Her lips brushed against his jaw and she kissed softly his earlobe. He breathed deeply and his hand moved to her hip. She trailed down soft kisses down his jaw line and moved to his neck, kissing him passionately. He held back a groan, gripping her hip tight.

She didn't know what happened but soon her back was against the mattress and he was kissing her with the same intensity. His mouth opened as his tongue caressed her neck. He started kissing her neck restless.

The spaceship was in silence, except for the sounds of their kisses. Neither of them cared about the loud moans nor the energy spiking in the bedroom.

He bit softly her lip and slid his tongue along her jaw, biting her neck softly before he started kissing it again. Her hands were roaming his back, squeezing every muscle. She could feel her heart beat fastening.

The pulse of her neck quickened its pace and he felt her blood running fast. The vein of her neck throbbed and he groaned lowly, biting her a little bit harder this time.

She moaned loudly, fidgeting underneath him and clawing her nails on his back. He arched his back, hissing loudly. His eyes closed tight. His hands travelled to her shoulders, holding her in place while he pressed his body against her. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she dug her fingernails in his back even more.

He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, trying to slow down his breathing. He pulled away with a panicked look on his face. "Oh my God, Pan. I'm… I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't h…"

She slid her hand to his mouth and silenced him, placing a finger over his lips. "Calm down, Trunks. It is okay. I liked it."

He shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand and rolling to the side. "Please, Pan, go to your bed."

She blinked and her eyes watered immediately. She stood up and walked to her bed in silence. She was hurt, very hurt. He not only had rejected her… he had dismissed her.

* * *

Both couldn't sleep that night. She knew he was taken back for the moment, he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to take advantage and she knew where these moments were leading to. It wasn't right… but hell! She liked it and she loved him.

He was worried, ashamed and upset. He was ashamed of his actions, he was way too old and she was too young. He was upset because he couldn't get a hold on his actions, because it would be like taking advantage of her crush and he was worried, worried that he couldn't stop.

Next day he didn't change the course and in the following three days, they avoided the subject and each other's company.

* * *

METEOR SHOWER.

The alert went on and Pan ran to the control panel. "Trunks! Trunks! Come over here!"

Trunks cursed out loud and activated the high defense shields, but it was too late. They were in the middle of a meteor shower and one of them had hit the spaceship.

He stabilized the ship but he knew it was damaged, they wouldn't last in these conditions, if he didn't fix it, they would start losing combustible and they wouldn't be able to find New Namek, nor they would have enough combustible to go back to Earth.

When the meteor shower stopped, he checked the ship and returned to the control panel. "We need to find a planet, Pan. We are losing combustible."

She nodded and printed a map of the closest solar system.

After 10 minutes they had found a solar system close enough to go.

* * *

A CREEPY PLANET.

He narrowed his eyes a bit, they were approaching a deserted planet with a different atmosphere. No life, no thermal lectures, but it had something like water… it was strange.

Pan shook her head. "It looks creepy, Trunks."

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and crossed his arms. "Any suggestion?"

She sighed, clearly annoyed. "No"

The space ship landed on the surface of the planet and Trunks hurried outside to repair the ship. He had almost finished when a sound made him turn around. Nothing, there was nothing but rocks.

He turned again working in the ship and he stopped in a halt. Another sound, this time closer. He scanned the surrounding area. The rocks seemed to be closer to the ship than ten minutes ago. He shrugged, maybe it was just a light reflection.

Pan put on a space suit and the helmet. Trunks had told her the air was thick and it would be difficult to breathe there. She opened the door and stepped out.

Trunks groaned and told her to get inside but she didn't listen.

* * *

To be continued.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thanks so much for your reviews: Saiyan Hope, Strefe and Intrinsic. I really appreciate it, you were like a sunny day in winter, really. You'll understand it when you read all these notes. I know the last chapter was kind of weird, but I need to explain that they were creatures, mutants able to change their shape but not their molecular composition. Sounds funny, I know, but I'm trying to follow the GT pattern; and I mean the kind of adventures they had, the kind of weird planets and creatures, not the plot. Besides… different atmospheres and solar systems have weird creatures, isn't it? Lol. Yeah, I know… trying to justify myself. Lol.

I hope you like this more and if you do, please review, cause last chapter I just got 3 reviews, which means it was awful.

Make my day happy and review! Lol. Lots of love. Eyr.


	6. 6 Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the series.

* * *

CHAPTER 6. FEAR.

* * *

Last time in "Giving in".

The space ship landed on the surface of the planet and Trunks hurried outside

Pan put on a space suit and the helmet. Trunks had told her the air was thick and it would be difficult to breathe there. She opened the door and stepped out.

Trunks groaned and told her to get inside but she didn't listen. He stretched out his arms getting ready to work. He cocked his head to the side when his senses detected movement. He turned around quickly with a fight stance and Pan chuckled. "What? Do you want to spar, Trunks?"

He looked around for some seconds scanning the area, and then he narrowed his eyes. "No. I need you to be careful, Pan. I need you to be in alert, there is something here."

She stared at him with a puzzled expression. "There's nothing here, Trunks. Stop worrying!"

He pondered for a minute if he should start working or wait until it was a secure area.

Pan walked around the space ship, wondering if this planet had had life once. There was no trace of civilization.

Both were still in thought when a loud sound behind the ship made them turn around.

Trunks ran behind the spaceship. The ground had lowered under one of the sides of the ship, as if it was crumbling… as if the ground was swallowing the spaceship. Now the rocks were closer and he knew something was happening. He turned around quickly and waved his hand to Pan, telling her to get into the ship.

He got inside the ship after her, tripping while doing it. The ship fell on its side as the ground moved forming a hole under the ship.

Pan rushed to the control panel and started the ship. It was useless, the engine roared but nothing happened. "Trunks! We are stuck!"

He cursed and turned to exit the ship. "I'll blast the rocks, Pan. Start the engine as soon as I close the door."

She nodded and took the helmet off, throwing it to the side, while Trunks opened the door.

Trunks gasped in shock. He couldn't see the landscape. It seemed the ground had swallowed the ship and they weren't on the surface of the planet.

Pan scanned the place. When the window showed walls of rock, the outside lights blocked and she moved the cameras just to see rock above the ship and everywhere. It wasn't natural, it was like a roof made of rock obstructing the light.

"Trunks! We are falling" She shouted through the intercom. "The rocks are above us too!"

He shot weak blasts, afraid to damage the ship. The rocks began to crumble, roaring with crackling sounds, but the ship kept falling.

He closed the door and waited, talking to her through the intercom device in the helmet. "There's nothing I can do. Let me know when we hit the bottom."

She shook her head, tapping the screen to see the bottom. A light emerged from a camera under the ship and she contemplated in horror, it was an abyss of rocks.

This couldn't be an accident, something was in there, something unknown that the radar didn't detected, nor them. "It's endless, Trunks."

He narrowed his eyes. "Nothing is endless, Pan! Be aware!"

The light flooded the control room and she witnessed how the rocks moved, forming a slim tunnel in front of the ship. "Trunks, get over here! Something's happening."

He opened the door and flew to the control room, gasping in shock.

She glanced at him nervously. "What do we do now? There's something controlling the rocks."

He shook his head. "We are not leaving the ship, Pan. I'll destroy the rocks around us."

She frowned, standing up. "You are not leaving me here, Trunks."

He pushed her down roughly. "Listen to me! I need you to operate the controls, Pan."

She bit her lip, burying her eyes in his thinking his eyes would tell her the truth. "Fine."

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her sternly. "If something happens, Pan, I want you to get out of here. Don't look back, don't come back."

She paled, grabbing his arms. "What? What could it happen? I'm not leaving you behind!"

He grabbed roughly her hands. "Do as I am telling you for once in your life, Pan. We don't have time to childish arguments. Fly away and stay at a secure rank. I'll fly to the ship, but don't come out and don't stay here."

Her eyes watered, but she held back her tears and looked from his eyes to the floor, nodding her head. "Okay."

* * *

LIVING STONES.

He opened the door and started blasting the rock walls. The stony walls crumbled over the ship. He bit his lip and stepped out of the ship, closing the door.

Every time he blasted a rock, another one emerged. He transformed into SS and started shooting powerful blasts.

It had worked, but it lasted only a few seconds. He yelled through the intercom. "Start the engine and get ready!"

He flew around the ship throwing blasts. "NOW"

He flew over the ship and blasted the rock's roof. A small hole opened, but some rocks obstructed the bottom of the ship. He phased to the bottom and blasted the rocks, freeing the ship for some seconds.

The ship flew out the cave but all the rocks his Trunks body. He had to expulse as much energy as he could to pulverize the rocks.

Once the rocks were only dust, the ship hovered off the ground and stood there, waiting for Trunks. She didn't see Trunks and the ground sealed again. She saw it growing, trying to reach the ship, and she had to flow away but the rocks kept growing.

She cursed out loud while tears ran down her cheeks. "Damn you, Trunks! Get over here NOW."

The static in the other end told her the signal was blocked and she had to fly the ship over to the gravitational field, out of the rocks reach. She would stop only where the rocks couldn't reach her.

While, Trunks blasted the roof again to get out. He felt his body shivered with cold. The rocks under him and at his sides had covered his lower half. He prepared his hands to throw a blast but the rocks reached his arms and kept them at his sides. He powered up and blasted them to pieces, but in less than five seconds he was all covered by rocks, pressing hard, too hard, his head and his body.

Every time he powered up, rocks from different places trapped him again and pressed his body with more force than before. The pressure had broken his helmet into pieces and the air was barely breathable. His skin was sore now. He could blast a mountain, true, but the mountain didn't constrict his body the way this rock formation did. Soon he was enveloped in a tight cocoon, immobilized. He tried to communicate with Pan, but something was blocking the signal.

He powered up one last time, but as soon as the rocks broke, new ones trapped his body, pressing harder than before and breaking the intercom. He thought the walls were moving, but it was his body falling.

A loud crack on the ground, in front of the same tunnel told him he was going to face, very soon, the creature behind this. He only hoped Pan was safe.

The cocoon started moving and when they stopped, the rock veil moved off of his eyes, letting him see. Soon, he was in front of two giant rock creatures. The cocoon dragged him to a plain surface and the blackness surrounded him again. His eyes were block. He felt the tight embrace of the rock around his thigh loosening, and then a sharp pain invaded his body.

Pan gritted her teeth and set the automatic pilot. She stood up and picked up the helmet. Three damn hours had passed by and she knew nothing of Trunks. She opened the door and blasted to the planet.

* * *

BLOOD TRANSFUSION.

He had lost the sense of time. Finally, the rocks covering his face moved, and he squinted at the light. He couldn't breathe through the rock and the air had made his brain to work slowly, it had weakened his senses and drained his energy. The rock creatures approached to the cocoon and stared at him with a cold gaze. They seemed to be discussing something related to him. Another creature took more blood of Trunks thigh and he winced. They had been taking blood out of him more than five times.

He blinked when the creatures pointed out to a tank. There was a rock creature inside and the blood was covering his body. He watched the rock absorbing the blood and scanned the room. Five tanks contained rock creatures. What was this? Some kind of experiment?

The creatures moved fast as loud sounds made the walls tremble. Trunks shot his eyes closed hoping it wasn't Pan… but he knew she was out there, she would never leave him there. He didn't know if he was angry or relieved. Damn girl… they were going to trap her.

A small cocoon stopped in the middle of the room and he watched the way the creatures extracted blood out of it.

He powered up but the rocks tightened around his body. Damn it, he was starting to feel weak.

* * *

36 hours later.

Both were weak and starving. Trunks knew if they kept taking their blood, they would soon die. Damn Pan… she could have saved herself, she could have wished him back in New Namek, but she had to come to his rescue. She didn't know how to repair the ship, but she could always contact his mother and she would explain her how to repair it.

The rocks moved out of their faces and both searched for the other one.

She smiled at him weakly. "At least I found you."

He smiled at her softly. "I don't know if I should thank you or be mad at you."

She smiled again. "I don't know how much we will last, Trunks. I don't want you to be mad at me."

He gritted his teeth. Pan wasn't that kind of girl, she was a fighter. "Don't give up, Pan. You are NOT going to die."

A weird sound made them look at the tank in front of them. A pale skinned creature emerged from the tank and walked slowly with the help of another rock creature.

* * *

MUTANTS.

Trunks looked at it in shock. "Dende! They are using our blood to mutate."

Pan looked at the other tanks. "Look at their skin! It's changing."

After a while, the pale skinned creature, tapped in a rock counter and the rock revealed a central panel. He pushed a button and stretched out his hand, pointing to a three-dimensional screen.

A rock creature approached them and inserted the needle in their skin, extracting more blood out of their bodies. The pale skinned creature nodded his head to them and pointed out to the screen.

Trunks and Pan looked at the screen. The story of some planet started running and they watched their history, technology and ways of living. They watched the planet exploding and beings like the paled skinned creatures turned into living rocks slowly. The experimental science, mutations, tests and many experiments with aliens of different planets passed through their eyes. The aliens were captured, every creature landing in the planet was an experimental subject, going through the same blood experiments that the rock creatures had tested in them, against their will…

The original shape of the rock creatures was humanoid, but they had mutated into rocks after their DNA and molecular structure had been modified and it had absorbed the rock properties.

The entire place had been modified. Part of the planet structure could move and it was controlled by the 40 creatures left. It seemed they had success with their blood because other test subjects had died without knowing the creature's story.

After eight hours, ten creatures had humanoid appearance, but no powers. Maybe their saiyan blood had worked. The Screen showed a process where the blood was cultivated and mutated. It seemed they were taking some components off the original blood.

* * *

COMMUNICATION AND STARVATION.

Two days later.

The serum of their blood worked and the creatures were all skinned now. They had been trapped four days and the creatures had figured out a way to communicate. They had removed Trunks translator and had entered some kind of language.

The creatures explained they didn't want to hurt them but their race needed to survive. They had to test their blood but they weren't planning to kill any of them. Everything in the planet had mutated and they needed living components to reverse the process.

They had tested the blood with different processes, covering the rock bodies with it until one of them mutated back. The serum had worked. They had taken only the required quantity of blood out of them, but unfortunately other visitors in the past had died, not resisting the process. They had been synthetically reproducing their blood and now the process was complete and they wanted to thank them.

The creatures told Trunks they were free to leave, but they wouldn't hesitate if they tried to destroy them or their planet.

Trunks frowned. Those creatures had no right to keep them prisoners and he was upset, but they weren't dead and he wouldn't risk Pan's life. He wanted to kill them all, but Pan didn't and at the end of the day he understood… they just wanted to live…

The original survivors were 400 but they had died because they couldn't reproduce. They didn't seem so cruel, maybe it had been just desperation what made them act so low. Pan had told him that everyone deserved a chance and those creatures were trying to recover what had been taken from them, their identity, their shape, their life… they only wanted to survive.

Pan was right about something, they could have killed them. They could have drained all the blood out of their bodies, and instead they had offered explanations, they had apologized and they were willing to let them go.

Trunks almost fainted when Pan offered her help. She had offered to find a suitable planet and come back for them. Thanks Dende they had refused, saying they knew where to go, now that they had a body more similar to their original form.

* * *

CARING.

Once inside the ship, Trunks and Pan collapsed on the floor. After a few seconds they closed the door and ate a large quantity of food and slept a whole day.

She woke up first and glanced at Trunks. She had been so worried about him… She thought he was dead and that thought was killing her when she was waiting for him in the ship.

She caressed his cheek softly and shook her head, standing up. She looked at the bathroom and walked over, opening the door. She glanced around the bathroom for a minute, her eyes stopping in the bath tube and grinned. Yes, she deserved a long bath.

An hour later, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. She, no… both needed a great meal. She smiled and walked back to the bathroom, filling the bath tube with hot water as she folded a clean set of clothes for Trunks. She put them on the shelf and left the room.

She bent down and whispered in his ear. "Wake up, Trunks."

He mumbled something and rolled onto his side. She chuckled, amused at his face. Her hand moved to his jaw and rubbed it softly. "Trunks… wake up."

He mumbled again, pouting in his sleep.

She couldn't help it and kissed his lips softly. This time she didn't ask him to wake up and kissed him more. After a few seconds of watching him sleep, she kissed him again but this time she felt his arms around her waist.

He opened an eye and smiled, placing a quick chaste kiss on her lips. "I missed you too."

She blushed. To kiss him when he was awake was pretty different than kissing him when he was sleeping, not that she was taking advantage, but he had caught her. "I… well, you didn't… wake up… and I…"

He smiled playfully and whispered flirtatiously. "Oh, I see… taking advantage of a fallen saiyan."

She blushed deeper and straightened her back, waving her hands. "No! I just wanted to…"

He cut her off with a chuckle. "Kiss me?"

Her face wasn't going to be redder than now. She diverted her eyes from him. "No! I mean, yes, but…"

His nose and cheeks were slightly red too. He brushed his lips on hers and pulled away quickly. "Good morning, Pan."

She stood up and looked around the room nervously. "I… your bath is ready. I'll be cooking, okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Damn space suit, it was too thick and uncomfortable. He leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss between her nape and ear. "Thank you."

* * *

PLAYING DIRTY.

They ate quickly. Both were still weak, but they had rested and they were ready to return to the original route. The ship wasn't repaired and due to the last events Trunks wanted to return to Earth as soon as they could.

He suggested they should have turns in the healing tank, so they would be fully recovered if they needed to fight. Pan was exhausted and agreed.

Trunks' eyes lit up. This is what he needed, just a little time alone so he could repair the ship and set the route back to Earth. Pan wouldn't notice until it was too late and even when he knew she was going to be upset forever, he was responsible of her security now and he would do everything to keep her safe… no matter if he had to play dirty.

He programmed the healing chamber for 24 hours, arguing that both had lost many blood. Once inside, she closed her eyes, still smiling at him.

He ran to the control panel and searched for a safe place. He wouldn't land in a planet this time. He located the rests of a planet and grinned, it was just 16 hours away. He would have time to repair the combustible compartment and change the route.

* * *

BAD LUCK.

15 minutes… it would be enough to set the new route… He inserted the key and entered the control memory, typing the Earth coordinates. A green button started flashing and he smiled… Done.

He pushed his back against the chair and raised his hands, holding the back of his neck. Now, he would take his turn in the healing chamber and everything would be fine. When he woke up they would be in their way back to Earth, now he just needed to hide the key.

He returned to the control room after hiding the key and slumped in the pilot chair. His eyes were closing when he heard the healing tank' alarm beeping loudly. The speakers were close to his ears and set in the maximum level. The volume was way too high…

He tapped the screen so the tank would drain the liquid inside. The tab closed and his eyes bulged at the message on the screen.

Invalid route. Insufficient fuel. Set closer destination.

He stood up quickly and ran to the tools storage. Damn it. This was bad luck. Now he had to hurry up and grab the key, so he could set an alternative route, maybe a place near to Earth where they would wait until his Dad could rescue. They still had the original ship… it wasn't like they were going to be trapped in this space ship for an eternity...

Pan stepped out of the tank coughing. After some seconds, she narrowed her eyes. She thought Trunks would be there waiting for her. She decided to go and take a shower, put on a set of clean clothes and then lecture Trunks, but changed her mind in the last moment. What if Trunks needed help? He wouldn't have left her there… she just knew he would be here and the fact that he wasn't only meant something was wrong.

She flew towards the control room and stopped by the door, bumping into Trunks. "Trunks! Are you okay?"

He paled, closing his hand in a fist, so she wouldn't see the key. "Yes… everything is fine… I… I'm sorry I wasn't there… I… had to use the toilet…"

He tilted his head to the side, shrugging childishly.

She looked at his bright eyes and his guilty expression. He was up to something. Her eyes scanned his body. Yeah, he was hiding something… he was nervous and stammering… "What is it?"

He seemed surprised. "Nothing. I told you everything is fine. Why don't you change, Pan? You are soaked and wetting the floor."

She raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest. Since when Trunks cares about the floor? "Fine. See you in a minute."

He sighed, releasing all the air in his lungs. It had been close… He wiped the sweat out his forehead and inserted the key in the panel slot. His eyes travelled in the stellar map of Earth solar system.

* * *

Pan opened her mouth in shock. What the… Bastid… he had tried to change the course! She snatched the key and closed her hand tightly. "You are an asshole, Trunks! How dare you to do this to me? You changed the route! You weren't planning to help me wish my grandpa back! I never thought you were such an asshole!"

He lifted his arms trying to calm her down. "No, wait Pan. I'm sorry. I jus…"

She clutched her hands at her sides and glared at him, cutting him off with a loud voice. "I don't want to hear it, Trunks. I trusted you. I hate you!"

He stood up, trying to hold her shoulders, but she slapped his hands away. "Get out of here, Trunks! I won't let you change the route. I shouldn't have trusted you!

He froze at her words and looked at his feet.

She shoved past him, sitting on the pilot chair. "We are going to find New Namek."

Her words had hurt him. He had to explain. "I'm sorry, Pan. I was really worried for y…"

She spat out her words harshly. "Worried my ass! You just wanted to go back to Earth, but you know what? That's not happening!"

He raised his hand, rubbing his temples. "Pan"

She stood up and pushed him out the door. "I don't want you near me!"

* * *

EXPLANATIONS.

Several hours had passed by when Trunks tried to explain himself but it was useless, she didn't even want to look at him.

He set the manual program and locked himself in the healing tank. He would be out in 6 hours and he would try to talk to her again. He hoped he would find her less pissed off.

It took him more than two hours to convince her, that it was his duty to take her back to Earth. She didn't agree but at least she listened to him and understood why he wanted to go back to Earth.

The silence was awkward. He wanted to talk, or play or something, but he didn't know what to do. She was sitting in a corner, in silence, as If she was pondering about what to do next. She had the key and now, she wouldn't let him have it, and that was for sure. Now he didn't know if returning to Earth was the right thing. On top of everything he missed her… and it wasn't in a very friendly way… Damn it… what was happening? He couldn't be falling for Pan…

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and cleared his throat. "um… we should take a break of all this, Pan. Do you want to watch a movie? We can make some pop corn and just relax in the couch…"

She brought her head up smiling and then nodded. "Okay."

He grinned hugely at her and turned around, headed to the kitchen. "Pick up the movie, Pan. I'll make some pop corn."

She got up and walked over the T.V. to pick a movie.

Some minutes later Trunks walked in carrying a big bowl.

Pan arched her eyebrows and smiled, sitting in the couch. "Want some help?"

He smirked and sat down next to her. "I don't think so."

She punched his arm and laughed, trying to reach the bowl. "Hey! I want some popcorn!"

His smirk deepened and he put the bowl out of her reach. He was relaxed now.

She chuckled, he was acting playfully and she liked it. She grabbed the control and pointed to the screen, pushing the play button. "You are not planning to eat all that, Trunks."

He grabbed a fistful of popcorn and threw it inside his mouth. "Yes, I am."

She glanced at him and smiled. "No, you can't eat all."

He started teasing her with the bowl. "Oh, but I can."

She blinked and turned her head to face him. "You can, but you won't"

He looked at her and winked. "How do you know?"

She snatched rapidly the bowl and burst out laughing. "Because it's mine now!"

He placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned forward. "If you do that…"

Her upper lip trembled. "If I do that what?"

He slipped a hand around her waist and brought her close, but didn't say a word.

She looked at him questioningly. She was really nervous and dropped the bowl.

Both reacted on time and pull away. Trunks was blushing furiously. What the heck had just happened? He had tried to kiss her!!! Damn… this was getting out of control, but watching the movie was HIS idea and there was no way to back out. "Well, at least you are not eating MY popcorn."

His comment helped her to release some tension and she stood up quickly. "I'll make more pop corn."

He raised an eyebrow, not feeling that embarrassed. "Are you sharing your popcorn with me?"

Her mouth twisted to the side in a mocking smile. "I'll think about it… it depends…"

He turned to look at her retreating form. "Depends on what?"

She had disappeared in the corridor. "On your behaviour… it's up to you."

His mouth stayed open for a long time before he decided to close it. Was she flirting with him? He hadn't seen her face but he could bet everything that she was laughing… and the way she said it… yes… she was flirting…

* * *

TEMPTATION.

Pan returned and they watched the movie, emptying the popcorn bowl in minutes. When the credits of the movie were on, he raised a hand and placed it on her shoulders. "Back to the stone planet… I told you to stay away, Pan."

She shrugged, resting her head on his forearm. "I wouldn't leave you there, Trunks."

He smiled, squeezing her shoulder and pulling her close. "I know. Thank you, but next time…"

She cut him of with a finger over his mouth. "Next time I'm staying with you."

She was tempting him, her finger had brushed his lips lightly. He kissed the pad of her finger, slowly. His lips barely touched her skin. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

She froze for a second and then, she ran her fingertip over his lips, leaning closer. "And I didn't want you to get killed."

He stared into her eyes and kissed her finger again. "You could have died too."

She ran her finger very slowly over his lower lip, holding his gaze. "But I didn't."

He half-closed his eyes and turned his body slightly to the left, raising his right hand to hold the back of her neck. "I'm not going to let you risk your life again, Pan."

Her lips trembled as her tummy jumped inside her. "And how are you planning to stop me?"

Her voice was a whisper, her breath filled his nostrils and he started to close the gap between them. "Like this."

He finally closed the space between them and kissed her fully on the lips, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. She grabbed the side of his face and opened her lips, granting him access.

As his tongue met hers, she slid an arm and wrapped it around his neck while he tightened his arm around her back. His hand slid from her neck to her waist, pressing her against him.

She didn't care about words, risks and planets. He was alive and she loved him. She forgot everything about pride and games. She didn't care if he knew how much she loved him, she would fake no more.

Travelling through galaxies was risky. Both knew they were good fighters, but they knew they had been in danger, they knew they were lucky to be alive, because they could have died. Being alive was good luck, being in love and together was a plus. They didn't know if tomorrow they would fight an enemy, they didn't know if they were going to make it back to earth… The ship's fuel storage still had a fissure…

* * *

The kiss grew passionate and wild, both knowing this could be their last time together.

After a kiss came another… and another… and another, until both were breathing heavily. He pushed her softly, laying her back on the couch. His chest was against hers and his hands caressed the sides of her waist while they kissed deeply.

His touch was burning her skin and she wanted more, she wanted to feel his skin too. Her hands slid under his T-shirt while her fingertips started tracing his back.

He tightened his grip on her and moved to her neck. Their breath had quickened. He was breathing faster than her when he moved to her neck and kissed it.

She trembled in his arms stroking his hair with a hand, while the other roamed his back. His hands traced small circles up her sides and she moaned, pulling at his hair to kiss him again. He moaned into the kiss, moving slightly until his body was on top of hers.

She arched her back when he kissed her earlobe, moving later to her nape. His tongue licked the skin of her neck before he kissed it and she had a funny feeling inside her womb. He moved to her shoulder. Her skin was soft and pale, his nose had picked up her smell, his tongue lingering in the taste of her skin. He flicked his tongue on her shoulder and bit it softly.

She didn't want to shout, but she did. She didn't want to kill the moment but his teeth had found the spot where the wound was, and her shoulder was still a little bit hurt, although she had stopped wearing the bandages after she exited the healing tank.

He pulled away immediately and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought you were healed."

Her hand pushed his face against her shoulder. Her voice was barely audible. "Please, don't stop."

He blushed, firstly because he wasn't planning to stop. He took out his tongue, running it over her clavicle. "I won't."

It was a heated moment. Both didn't want to pull away, both were kissing as if the world would end tomorrow. A growing feeling invaded his body and he realized he was pushing way too much against her body centre. He pulled away, her face between his hands. "We should stop, Pan."

She nodded her head, blushing furiously. She was supposed to say that first… "Yes, we should."

Her words sounded as if she didn't want to stop at all and he captured her lips between his again. His hands climbed up her sides and he started caressing the sides of her breasts.

She felt her womb exploding and moaned loudly. He stopped in a halt. What the hell was he doing almost making out with Pan?

She opened her eyes, finding his gaze fixed in her face. Her hands loosened around his neck and she lowered them, so they were resting on his chest. They stared at each other for a long time, as if they wanted to read each other's thoughts.

She pushed him away and stood up, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm tired of your rejection, Trunks."

He stood up and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her body around. His hands held her arms in place as his eyes narrowed. "I'm not rejecting you."

She chuckled bitterly. "No?"

His hands slid down her arms and soon, he had her pressed tight against his body, holding her waist with both arms. He lifted one of his hands and held her chin. "No. I pulled away, but it wasn't a rejection, Pan… I… what I mean is… I'm a man, you know? I just don't want to… take advantage…"

She opened her mouth in surprise, one hundred questions dancing inside her mind.

He shook his head, not ready to answer whatever she had in mind. "Listen to me, Pan. Please… I can't help to feel… and what I feel is way too much… I can't be in control all the time… that's why I…"

He trailed off, lowering his head.

She blushed. She didn't know if she was more embarrassed than happy or vice versa. She nodded her head and then slid her hands up his chest, holding his neck. "I understand."

He stared at her intensely. "No, you don't."

She raised an eyebrow. He didn't get the message… "Yes, I do… You don't need to elaborate, Trunks."

He blushed. His eyes searched hers and she smiled softly, lifting her face to kiss him softly.

He kissed her back quickly. "Maybe, we… um… should go to bed now… I mean to sle…"

She cut him off quickly. Her face was red with embarrassment. "I know what you mean, Trunks."

He stepped back and grabbed the control, turning the TV off. He approached and grabbed her hand, dragging her out the TV room. That night, both couldn't sleep but both faked they were sleeping.

* * *

RESPONSIBILITY

The loud voice of Bulma was heard in the control room. Trunks stood up quickly and ran to the control room just to hear a harsh lecture about responsibility. Bulma had noticed something wrong was happening, the emergency button had been flashing constantly and she had been trying to communicate with the space ship for six hours. Trunks explained what was happening and she had shouted at him because he was responsible of the ship security. He knew what to do and he hadn't done it yet.

When the communication was cut, Trunks hurried to find a new planet where to land and repair the fuel compartment. Soon three small planets were found and he ran the scanner to see which one was safer.

It seems two of them were deserted, but he had learnt the lesson. His father had always told him to not trust in the oblivious, because sometimes the smallest threat was the most dangerous, so he chose the bigger planet of the two deserted.

After informing Pan of the landing, he took the garments and put them on, a set of tools and some equipment and secured them to his waist. He didn't know if the environment out there was harsh and he had to take some precautions. The spaceship was now orbiting the new grey planet.

They landed in a high-altitude mountain or what it seemed to be a mountain. The screen showed Trunks' suit, it had a stable internal pressure, but outside was high, so it was hard to walk. Bulma had designed special suits which provided great mobility but it wasn't enough. The planet was grey and cold.

The only things Trunks could see were shadows due to the lack of sun. He looked up at the sky and saw three bright stars. Those stars were the only light on the planet, but it was enough to move without falling.

The Primary Life Support System of the ship was monitoring Trunks constantly, while Pan was sitting in a chair biting her fingernails. The ground was snowy. Stars provided some light but not heat. Suddenly the screen located a source of heat in the centre of the planet; it looked like a big sphere.

She used the intercom to tell Trunks about this and he hurried to repair the ship. After some minutes the spaceship was good enough to fly and save energy. The temperature on the outside had a great variation. She didn't worry about it, because she knew the space suits had a liquid cooling garment along with ultraviolet protection shields.

It was dark out there and she was kind of worried, but she knew Trunks could take care of himself and he had almost finished the repairs. The screen started beeping as a zoom was automatically displayed. The red zone was showing an increment of the temperature and it seems it was flowing to the surface.

She grabbed the intercom and shouted. "Trunks! You better hurry up, something is happening inside the planet"

He dropped one of the tools, closing his eyes tightly. His eardrum was hurting and he had heard that shout exploding inside of his head. "WHAT?"

She glared at the intercom and gritted her teeth. "Stop shouting!"

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head, twisting his lip. "You were the one who shouted!"

She puffed… Saiyan men… it was truth, no one could put up with them. "I didn't mean it, okay?"

He picked up the tool and tried to concentrate in what he was doing, slightly annoyed by the interruption. "What is what you wanted?"

She gasped, she had almost forgotten why she was so stressed. "Something's happening inside the planet!"

He rolled his eyes again and gritted his teeth. "I already hear that pretty, pretty clear… I mean WHAT IS what's happening?"

She glanced at the screen with worry. "The heat is expanding, it seems its coming out the surface. Stop talking and hurry up!"

His teeth almost broke and he cut off the communication while cursing out loud. "Damn brat… how dare she? She was the first to interrupt MY job and now she pretends I'm wasting the time instead of repairing this piece of shit?... I can't believe it… I just can't… what the hell does she think she is to be ordering me around? We wouldn't be in this shit if it wasn't for her! Now she is blaming me… sure… pick your idiot and toy him… but she is going to listen to me… as soon as I put a foot inside of that ship, she is going to listen to me… she'll see… oh yes… I don't care if she puts on that angelical smile or that innocent face… she is as witchy as her grandma… and I'm not falling for that trick… She'll see…"

A shadow behind his back told him he wasn't alone…

* * *

He turned around quickly only to see the owner of his cursing stepping behind with a glare on her face.

He narrowed his eyes. What the hell was she doing out here? He reconnected the intercom and opened his mouth, but her only gaze made him shut up.

She tapped her booth on the ground and her glare deepened. "Go on, Trunks. Keep swearing… I just can't believe you are so stupid… Don't you know that even if you cut the communication I'm able to HEAR YOU? Maybe you can't hear me but I'm sure as hell that I can…"

His jaw dropped. Idiot… he had forgotten… of course she had heard… everything…

She pushed her lips together and raised her eyebrows, balling her hands into fists. "Go on, Trunks, keep talking… What is what I will see?"

He gulped… Damn… He turned around and bent down on his knees screwing down the last bolt in the metal surface of the ship. "Pan, we don't have time for this"

She wasn't going to let him avoid the subject. She watched him put the screwdriver in his belt, standing up slowly. "I don't see fire anywhere around, so yes, we have time."

A shadow cast over them. They looked at each other and turned around quickly. This time it was something else.

* * *

To be continued.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thank you so much for your reviews. Trupan, Saiyan Hope, Strefe, Spades, Intrinsec and Alexeigirl for the double review. I really appreciate it. As you know I was feeling kind of disappointed of this story, but thank you so much, you made me smile widely again! I hope you like this chapter! Please review. Thanks.

Eyr.


	7. 7 Instincts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Dragon Ball, Z, and GT series.

* * *

CHAPTER 7. INSTINCTS

* * *

Last time in "Fear".

She pushed her lips together and raised her eyebrows, balling her hands into fists. "Go on, Trunks, keep talking… What is what I will see?"

He gulped… Damn… He turned around and bent down on his knees screwing down the last bolt in the metal surface of the ship. "Pan, we don't have time for this"

She wasn't going to let him avoid the subject. She watched him put the screwdriver in his belt, standing up slowly. "I don't see fire anywhere around, so yes, we have time."

A shadow cast over them. They looked at each other and turned around quickly. This time it was something else.

The snow had melted around them and a big red metal structure was standing in front of them. Both stepped back and Pan threw a glance over the space ship fearing it could be destroyed.

Trunks pushed her away and took a fight stance. "Go inside, Pan."

She looked at him in confusion and then she took a fight stance, mimicking him. "I'm not going inside, Trunks. I will fight beside you."

He gritted his teeth, preparing his attack. "I'm telling you to GO INSIDE, Pan."

She narrowed her eyes and took off to the sky. "I'm not a girl anymore, Trunks! In case you haven't noticed!"

He tried to stop her but it was too late, she was already throwing punches and kicks to the structure. Her boot had melted almost immediately and Trunks flew to her side and threw a big ball of energy.

The structure wasn't melting and red fluid was flowing upwards. Trunks looked at Pan menacingly. "If you don't go inside right now, the trip is over and we will be returning to Earth as soon as I finish with this thing."

She glared at him for a moment, but then she nodded her head and flew inside the ship. She hadn't seen him so angry in ages, and something had told her he meant the trip was over, so she wouldn't risk her mission.

He looked at the area surrounding the structure, it had melted and under the snow, he could see some hatches. Soon, the hatches opened and some metal creatures erupted from the ground.

He stared at them defiantly. The creatures stared back and approached the ship. A Ki ball formed in his hand and he flew off to the ship, shielding it. "Stay away. I don't want to hurt you whoever you are. We didn't come here as a threat and we are leaving if you don't interfere."

The creatures analyzed his features and formed a circle around the spaceship, waiting for his next move.

Trunks' palm was stretched out with the palm upwards and a big Ki ball on it, ready to throw it if necessary.

A figure appeared behind the metal creatures. A paled skinned creature, short and with no ears. Its eyes were big and light and a soft fur covered it. He stared at the hands under the sleeves, it didn't have claws and the fingers were long and rounded.

The figure raised its arm. An engraved stick in its hand with crystal stones in both ends. The figure locked its eyes with Trunks' and pointed the crystal to him raising the other hand as a sign of peace.

Trunks frowned and got ready to shoot, but the crystal projected a three dimensional image with strange spots of colour. Even Trunks didn't see a thing the message was clear in his mind. These creatures weren't a threat. How did he know it? He wasn't sure, but the colours had entered his brain and it made him feel in peace.

He lowered his hand still hesitant and then, the creature approached. He stretched out his hand and gave Trunks a crystal. Trunks refused to take it and glued his eyes at the stone.

The creature watched him intensely and nodded his head.

Trunks grabbed the crystal and it was like electricity had entered his body, but then everything was clear. The creatures were friendly, they had been attacked for years until they decided to hide under the ground. Their planet used to have a big brilliant sun until some enemies destroyed it and since then, they had to live in the cold.

One of them had invented a source of energy and placed it in the centre of the planet, where all were living now. It had shielded the centre and many space ship had landed trying to attack but had left as soon as they scanned the place, thinking it was deserted.

Somehow they had decided to show themselves, knowing the visitors were only two creatures and maybe they needed help.

A powerful blast hit the ground destroying a group of metal creatures. "Leave him alone!"

The giant structure moved and hit Pan in the head. She fell rapidly to the ground where a giant metal piece closed over her. Red liquid covered the metal bars, so she wouldn't escape.

Trunks shook his head and stood up slowly. The skinned creature looked at him in confusion and he sensed a voice inside him, painful and loud. Who is the other creature?

He squinted his eyes trying to focus in the creature in front of him. "Who?"

The creature pointed his fingers to the metal dome and stared at him.

Trunks heart skipped a beat and he turned quickly to the ship, calling her. The door of the ship was opened and she wasn't answering. The intercom wasn't dead, she just wasn't answering. He gritted his teeth and approach the creature. "What did you do to her?"

The creature seemed confused and then, he raised a non existent eyebrow, invading his mind again. Is that your mate? She attacked us.

Trunks ran to the metal dome but as soon as his fingers touched it, he pulled away with a big burnt on them. "Release her"

The furred creature replied, shaking his head. No, she is dangerous.

He panicked, fearing she was hurt. "She is not dangerous! She thought you were hurting me!"

The creature stared at Trunks in deep thought. He raised a hand and a group of metallic soldiers picked up the dome, revealing an unconscious Pan laying on the ground.

Trunks scooped her up in his arms, talking to her, while he tightened his arms around her. "Pan, wake up. Please, Pan. Wake up."

He insisted for five minutes but she didn't answer and then, he glared at the furred creature, walking to the spaceship.

The creature walked behind Trunks and shouted in his mind. We can heal her.

Trunks stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. "I don't know if I can trust you, I better take her inside the ship."

The creature shook his head again and stretched out his hand. Trunks closed his eyes in pain, his head was almost exploding while a voice kept repeating. Bring her to me. I will heal her wounds. Your technology is not enough to heal the discharge our guardian sent to her brain

His vision was blurry and he fainted, with Pan still in his arms.

* * *

MUTUAL HELP.

He woke up in a strange place. He shook his head a couple of times and turned and stood up quickly looking for Pan. She was laying in a sheet metal and something like an advanced lamp was over her. Lightnings all over her head.

He stretched out his hands to reach her, but a discharge was sent through his body as a voice irrupted in the depth of his mind. We are healing her head. You must not interfere with the process or her brain will be damaged.

He panicked and turned around, looking for his mind' invader. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

A small group of furred people appeared and approached slowly. If we wanted to kill her, we would have done that already

Trunks pondered in those words for a minute, the pain in his head wasn't that severe now. "What are you doing to her? What do you want? Why do you want to help us?"

The elder of the group approached and fixed his eyes on Trunks. We are reverting the discharges sent to her brain to heal her. We need your help and you possess skills we don't. We are helping you because we need you.

Trunks looked at him through narrowed eyes. "How did you know we have powers?"

The creature smiled for the first time. We didn't. At first we only wanted to help you, but we saw what you did to the guardian and then, what that mate of yours did.

He lifted his head swallowing what he was about to say. They didn't need to know she wasn't his mate.

* * *

READING MINDS.

The group of creatures chuckled lightly.

The creature shook his head, turning his back to him. Come with me. I will explain what is what we need.

Trunks pressed his teeth while his jaw tightened. Had they laughed at him or it was only his imagination? "No, until she is healed"

The creature didn't turn around. He just stood there, voicing his thoughts loudly inside of Trunks' mind. "The process takes time. We won't hurt your mate."

He rolled his eyes. Useless… he didn't need to elaborate. What for? He only wanted her safe. He followed the creature to a nearby room. "What do you need?"

The creature explained there was another sun but the light and heat was blocked due to a planet obstructing the sun rays. Trunks asked why they hadn't just shot the planet but the creature told him they had great technology but they were so far away to shoot something. Their technology was basically about metals and mental power. They didn't have great weapons and they had developed only defence systems.

Trunks agreed although he had to leave Pan in this planet with the uings, He would pilot the spaceship and shoot the Kia planet. It the weapons on the ship weren't enough he would need to blast it.

Trunks left to Kia. The planet was near and if he had calculated everything right he would be back by tomorrow.

* * *

CRISIS.

Pan woke up and tried to stand up, looking around her with panic. Where was Trunks? What was this place? Had they captured? If that, she would die fighting, but they wouldn't get away with… whatever they had done to Trunks.

Her eyes watered and she wiped the tears furiously.

A shield was around her body and every time she tried to break it, her skin ended sore and burnt. She started talking through the intercom, but the end of the line seemed dead. Dende… no… not again… she just couldn't lose Trunks… She would do everything to have him back… even returning to Earth.

The creatures approached surprised at the rage her eyes showed.

She had already tried to blast the shield and they knew she would try to kill them all. It was only a matter of time before she destroyed the shield. One of them tried to calm her down, but she wasn't listening. Every time they had tried to go inside her brain her fury had blocked any outsider thought.

They were good at reading minds, it was their skill after all, the way they communicated among their race, but this female was weird. She didn't have a high control of her mind… it seemed she was overly sentimental, but her rage was powerful and there was no space left in her mind to accept their thoughts because she was terribly worried about the male.

She tried to blast the creatures through the shield and it felt like she was succeeding but it didn't break.

The elder looked at her sternly, they would need to put her back to sleep if she didn't give up… and that was something he honestly believed it wouldn't happen. He didn't know which race they belonged to, but it was a strong one.

Pan gritted her teeth. "What did you do to him? Bring him to me!"

The creature shook his head, trying to speak the visitors' language. He had learnt some words after invading Trunks' mind. "He not here"

Pan' eyes popped out. What? Of course he was here, he wouldn't leave her. "That's not true! He is here!"

The creature shook his head again, approaching slowly. "destroying planet"

Pan' eyes watered again and she balled her hands. "We weren't here to destroy your planet, we only wanted to repair our ship."

The creature sighed, his arms at both sides of his body. "we 'il you, i leave, comin back"

She panicked, these son of a bitch was saying he thought they had kill her and he had left… that he wasn't coming back. She cried out in pain and her eyes changed. With a red tint on her eyes and her hair standing to an end, like it was defying gravity, she shouted. "If you don't bring him to me now, I will kill you all."

Vegeta would have been very proud of her if he had seen her… she was a true warrior and she would take their lives if she didn't see Trunks around.

The creature stepped back and waved his hand to another creature with a stick. The creature nodded his head, the female didn't understand their words… they

* * *

UNEXPECTED EVENTS.

Trunks sank in his seat. The damned planet was still there and he had already shot everything the ship had.

He hovered off the floor and floated outside the ship charging his energy. A powerful blast was sent to Kia, but only a small part of the surface was destroyed. He sighed, this was going to take him a few hours, but at least, the planet wasn't inhabited.

He had already tried to blast the planet to pieces for more than an hour, so he had to transform and shoot his most powerful attack. The planet had been reduced to 50% of his size but it was still a hard task. It seems the planet' surface was strong.

He didn't want to destroy it, but somehow he knew it was for good. He shot another powerful blast and what was left of the planet disappeared splitting in small pieces thrown in opposites directions of the galaxy. Some of the fragments of Kia hit the surface of Ui causing several damages on its surface.

A small green sun was shining, directing its light to Ui. The light of the three stars was nothing compared to this sun, even when it was small. He flew back to the ship and started the engine, ready to return to Ui, where Pan must be completely healed by now.

* * *

BERSERK

Pan awakening was harsh. She started shooting against everything. When she realized what they had done to her she went berserk, thinking Trunks was dead. The uings had tried to tell her he was alive but she wasn't listening, her brain was closed to the creatures.

She just wanted to break the metal bars and kill everything in the planet.

She didn't even sense his Ki when the spaceship landed. Her hands were bleeding due to the time she had tried to open the metal bars with her bare fingers.

Her eyes were red and her vision was blurry. The shine in her eyes was dangerous and sad at the same time. Her tears were running free along with the dangerous teal tint in her eyes. She could almost feel the energy surging through her veins and a powerful strength invading her body.

The creatures were worried. She wouldn't be trapped there long enough. They had released a sigh of release when they were notified the lavender haired male was there, but that didn't stop her rage.

Two seconds before she broke the metal cage, Trunks appeared in front of her. He stared at her in shock… That couldn't be Pan… She had almost transformed, her look was fierce and cruel and she was covered in blood. His jaw dropped open and he ran to the cage.

Pan calmed down instantly, looking at him as if he was a ghost. She realized it wasn't a dream or a nightmare when she heard him shouting to set her free.

The creatures complained, arguing she was going to kill them all and Trunks started talking to Pan. "Pan, listen to me. It is okay, I'm here. We are fine."

She shook her head, not sure if it was her imagination.

He tried again, stretching out his hand. "Listen to me, Pan. They are friends, they don't want to hurt us. You need to calm down."

She blinked a few times and lowered her hands, but still in silence.

He waved his hand to the elder and he pointed out to the cage with the stick. The metal in the joints of the bars started melting and flowing downwards.

Pan stepped back, waiting for her freedom.

The bars finally opened and he approached, embracing her in a big hug. "Pan, God. What happened to you?"

She wanted to shout, but she only sobbed, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders.

He raised a hand wiping her tears off and caressing her hair. "My God, Pan. Come here. It is okay."

She started shaking in his arms, while burying her face in his neck. "I thought you were dead."

After a while, he scooped her up in his arms and nodded to the elder. "We must leave now. I need to put her in the regeneration tank we have inside the ship."

The uing nodded his head. Thank you. I'm sorry your mate hurt herself. We tried to tell her you were alive, but she didn't let us

Uings were afraid of her. He had never seen a female reacting like that, not even in the enemies' files.

Trunks nodded his head again and hovered off the floor. "Thank you. Now you have light and heat. I hope you can rebuild your planet."

The creature stretched out his hand and showed his palm. A big crystal was shining on it. Take it. We will be always grateful and if you ever need to come back, or any of you, tell them to wear it and we will treat them like friends

Pan's body was shaking. He glanced at her and then took the crystal. "Thank you. I'll explain my friend everything. You don't need to be afraid of her."

The elder looked at him in confusion. He scanned his mind quickly and then smiled. We understand why your soon to be mate, reacted that way.

Trunks opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it again. He wanted to leave that place, he wanted to take Pan to the ship where both would be safe and he didn't want to ask why the creature had told him that… he didn't want to know… that creature had read his mind and he didn't want to face what was inside him, what the creature had seen that made him say that. "Good bye."

* * *

HOME.

Trunks sat in the pilot chair still carrying Pan. He had tried to put her on the couch, but she just didn't want to let go off him, so he carried her to the control room. He could set the automatic pilot and then take care of her.

He shook his head. "Calm down, Pan. We are home, now."

She didn't answer and he knew she was frightened. She didn't show this side very often, but she was scared, and she was crying. He bit his lip before starting the engine. "Pan, sweetheart… I need the key."

She didn't listen to him, she only tightened her arms around his neck.

He held her tight, running a hand through her hair. "Pan, give me the key. I need to start the engine and set a new course."

She seemed to react at his words and looked up at his eyes. Her eyes at the same level than his. "We are going back to Earth, right?"

He held her gaze for a moment and then, lowered his face, still brushing her hair. "No… we are going to New Namek."

She stared at him in surprise and pulled away slightly, fidgeting with the zip of the suit. He pulled away his hands and unzipped her suit. She stared at him in silence and blushed, lowering her eyes. He noticed her flushed face and pulled back his hands, turning his head to the side.

She cleared her throat softly and took out the key, placing it in his hand.

He closed his hand, brushing her fingers and then looked at the metallic key in his hand, it was all covered in blood… her blood. He grimaced as if something had hit him and slide the key in the control panel, setting the course.

* * *

DEPENDENCE.

Once the pilot was on, he stood up, holding her tight in his arms. "We need to clean your hands, Pan. God, Pan. Why did you touch those bars. Look at your fingers… they are burnt and bloody."

She lowered her head, avoiding the answer. "I lost control."

He smiled tenderly. She went berserk because of him… he was sure… she didn't need to say it, he knew it.

He put her down on her feet when they were in the bathroom and open the faucet water, rinsing the blood off her fingers.

She winced in pain, trying to close her hand.

He shook his head, holding firmly her wrist. "Don't even try, Pan. You know we need to do this."

She nodded her head. Her eyes were now puffy and her skin was burning. A shiver run down her body at the contact with the water and she held back a scream.

He bit his lip, knowing he was hurting her hand. "I'm sorry, but I know you are strong and you can take it."

Her head moved upside down while Trunks cleaned her hands. Finally, he pushed her gently to the bedroom and made her sit down on the bed. He bound up her hands and caressed lightly her arms. "You need to sleep, Pan."

She shook her head. Her gaze lost in some spot over Trunks shoulder.

He stood up and turned around to leave, but her voice stopped him. "Wait."

He turned around and sat in the edge of the bed. "Yes?"

Her eyes watered again and she threw herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead, Trunks. I thought you were dead."

He closed his eyes tightly and hugged her back, caressing her back. "I know, Pan, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you there, but… I'm sorry. I will explain everything tomorrow morning, okay?"

She didn't let go of him, refusing to leave the warmth of his arms. "No, don't go."

He closed his eyes again and laid back in bed, over his side. His arms tight around her back. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I won't go, Pan. Now, sleep. You need it, both need it."

She shook her head, tightening her arms. "No. If I fall sleep you'll go somewhere else."

He chuckled lightly. "Of course not, Pan. I'm not going anywhere."

They stayed like that for a while. Neither Trunks nor Pan said a word and soon, they were both asleep in bed.

* * *

RECRIMINATION.

They slept in late. Trunks didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but he was still tired. He turned to the side to see Pan's head resting on his chest, her eyes still wrapped around his waist.

He smiled at her. Dark red circles under her eyes, lips pressed together and a slight wrinkle on her forehead. She needed to rest and he was afraid that she could wake up if he moved. He didn't move, decided to wait until she woke up.

A small movement of her chest and head, told him she was about to wake up and he caressed her back lightly. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

She blinked a few times and stared at him with big dark eyes. "Where are we?"

He frowned a bit. "In space…"

She squinted her eyes a bit, trying to focus in their surroundings. "I know we are in space, I mean… whereabouts exactly…"

He chuckled, removing his arm from her back. "I don't know. I need to check the stellar map."

She yawned, closing an eye in pain at the contact of her hand with her mouth. "Ouch."

He raised his eyebrows, looking at her hands worriedly. "I need to see your hands first."

She pulled back her hand, hiding it from him. "No, go and check our location. I can wait."

He shook his head. "Not this time, Pan. I'm in charge now… and I'm going to check your hands first."

She looked from the bandages to his gaze. "No… check the course and come back."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't want to repeat it, Pan. You already prove you act first by emotion and then by logic. I'm going to check your hands first."

She loved him, but she wasn't going to let him treat her like a child… That's when she remembered of everything he had said in the planet… and she clenched her jaw. "You mean I must listen to you because I'm a damn brat or because we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me?"

He froze for a second. She had changed in a second. She wasn't the cute and loving girl now… she was a enraged vindictive young woman. "…"

She pulled away her hands harshly, wincing in pain. "What? You don't know what to say because I'm as bitchy as my grandma?"

His face reddened. He had forgotten about their little argument… in fact, he hoped she didn't remember all the nasty things he had said out there, but she did. "I was upset, Pan. You know I care for you, I wouldn't say those things unless…"

She arched an eyebrow, putting her hands carefully on her hips. "Unless what? Unless I tried to warn you because out there was something dangerous?"

He shifted from one foot to the other, feeling uncomfortable. "No… unless you started shouting at me."

She narrowed her eyes, he wasn't planning to turn the tables… now it was HER fault? No way! "That's not true! I only warned you!"

He mimicked her stance and looked at her fixedly. "You shouted at me! I even dropped the screwdriver!"

She snarled, lifting her head twice as if she was nodding. "Yeah, sure. Maybe I yelled, but that's because I was worried and I had to alert you."

He levelled her gaze raising his voice. "You hinted I was wasting my time when I was working and it was you who interrupted me!"

She looked at him square in the eye and spat back. "You said I was ordering you around and that's a lie! I'm not bossy, I'm cautious."

His right eye twitched and he chuckled. "Funny name the one you chose, Pan, but I'm afraid cautious is not synonymous of bossy… and you are bossy."

She replied with a fake smile on. "And so what? You don't have to put up with me, you just have to listen to me!

His voice was now loud and angry. He clasped his hands digging his nails in the palms. "And you are the one saying that you don't order me around? I'm not a toy, Pan. I'm a man, I'm older than you. I have experience in battle and this is not the first time I'm in space"

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and reopened them with fire burning behind her pupils. "Well, this is not my first time either or you already forgot?"

He sighed, a bit desperately of her antics. "Oh yeah, sure. I remember how good you are to get in problems. You find them as if your life depended on them."

She opened her eyes wide, now… that had hurt her, but he continued.

"And don't put on that face, Pan. I'm not buying it."

She gritted her teeth. "You are a jerk, Trunks. I shouldn't have brought you with me!"

He opened his mouth not believing what she was saying. "What? You didn't bring me here, Pan. I was trying to stop you in case you have forgotten!"

She shoved him away, pushing him hard and hurting her hands in the way. "How dare you to treat me like this? I was awfully worried down there and you just don't care."

He dropped his hand to his sides. "You know I care."

She tried punch his face in a quick movement. "That's not true! You left me there!"

He held her wrists with a hand, lifting his arm and her wrists over her head.

She looked at him with a shocked expression and he advanced forward, stopping an inch away from her face. His free hand grabbed the back of her neck and his fingers slid under her hair, resting on her scalp and holding her head at the same time. "You know it is true, Pan."

His face came closer as her heartbeat fastened. "I didn't leave you there, Pan. I had to go. I already explained that to you."

Her eyes watered and tears began to trickle down her face.

He shook his head, biting his lip and in a second he had her pressed against her chest. "I will never leave you again, Pan. I'm sorry and I'm sorry about that argument."

She took a deep breath and leaned against his chest, sobbing quietly. "I thought you were dead and it broke my heart. I don't know what I would do without you, Trunks."

He closed his eyes, breathing in her hair and let go of her wrists, lowering his arm to hold her back. His upper lip trembled and he stopped fighting with himself. "I thought you were dead too, Pan."

Her entire body trembled and she blinked through the tears that were rolling down her face, whispering close to his ear. "When?"

He seemed to be holding his breath when he whispered back. "When you attack the metal structure, they had you in a cage, you were unconscious and I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't."

She closed her eyes again, tightening her arms around him.

He breathed in deeply and kissed her cheek softly. "I don't want to lose you, Pan. I know I overreact sometimes, but…"

She cut him off, kissing his lips softly. "I know"

He attempted to speak, pulling away slightly. "but…"

She kissed him softly again. "I didn't know… but I know now."

He opened his lips to deepen the kiss and she pushed his head against her, welcoming his tongue, but he felt her body stiffened and pulled away, taking her hands into his. "God, Pan. We need to take care of your hands. Look at them!"

She hung her head low and nodded a couple of times. Damn wounds… just when she was enjoying this…

He told her to wait for him and hurried to the control panel and after a moment he came back and took care of her hands. She laid down on the bed, closing her eyes in frustration. Damn wounds…

He stood up and walked to the nightstand and opened it, grabbing a small bag. He took out a senzu bean and split it in a half. He put a half bean in the bag and closed the drawer, returning to her side. "Chew this, Pan."

She opened an eye and follow his arm until she saw what was on his hand. She hesitated for a moment, she shouldn't use one of these… they were saving the beans for a real danger.

He nodded his head and placed the bean in her mouth. "I know, but this time you really need it."

She chewed on the bean and swallowed it, resting her back on the bed while waiting for the senzu to heal the wounds. In a matter of seconds her hands were healing and Trunks took them into his hands, rubbing softly the scars that were fading away.

He was still holding her hand when he raised his hand to his lips and kissed softly her palms. "I'm sorry."

She didn't wait, she didn't want to wait and she straightened her back, throwing her arms around his hand and kissing him deeply. He closed his eyes and let go of her hand, holding her waist.

* * *

DRAGGED BY EMOTION. (Making out scene)

The moment her tongue touched the tip of his, he lost control. He didn't want to pull away… he wanted to kiss her. He flicked his tongue over hers, tasting and exploring her mouth. Passion was building fast and they couldn't stop kissing.

He lifted his hand to her chin and held her between his middle, index and thumb, while his arm was tight against her back. She snuggled up to him, removing her hands from his back and bringing them to his chest, between their bodies. He rolled his tongue around her earlobe. Their breathing becoming hard and fast. Her palms resting on his chest while her mouth seemed to taste every part of his mouth.

His breathing was heavy, while hers fought to take quick, short breaths. She started working her hands over his chest, and after some minutes she slid them down his abs, feeling his muscles tighten under her touch. He let out a loud and deep breath while his hand travelled from her chin to her neck and then to her shoulders. His fingertips traced a line from her right shoulder to her clavicle and lingered softly between both clavicles. He felt her shudder beneath his gentle touch as the pads of his fingers touched her slightly, summoning the touch of a feather.

He continued his touching as she shivered in his arms. Her hands traced his abs again and he clenched his stomach, breathing heavier. He brought his hands up and squeezed her shoulders snuggling close to her, and then he ran his left hand down her shoulder pulling down the thin strap of her top as his tongue ran down her jaw kissing softly her neck, and then he ran his tongue over her shoulder.

A blush crept into her cheeks at his movement and she moved her hands to his back and slid them underneath his T-shirt, letting them travel from his back up to his shoulders as she breathed in his scent. His hand moved to her back and he let it slid underneath her top and along her back while he kissed her passionately. She writhed under his touch as she pressed herself against his chest

Instincts were taking over. Her breathing became ragged and she raked her fingernails up and down his back, and then, in a rush of passion he bit down on her neck, sinking his teeth a little bit hard. She clung to his shoulders, moaning loudly. Hearing her moan made him growl and he ran his tongue to her throat, leaving a damp trail as evidence of his passion, only to kiss his way back to her neck.

His eyes became glassy as he watched the skin over her tendon growing red, her blood was rushing inside her skin and he could sense it. The tension was almost unbearable and she murmured his name huskily. "Trunks."

He reluctantly, diverted his eyes from her neck and looked up at her face. She looked flustered and her gaze was passionate. He crashed his lips over hers and pushed her down slightly, laying her back on the bed.

She tugged at his shirt making him move over her. She started to lift off his T-shirt and his hands inadvertently grabbed the hem of her top. She instinctively arched her back and he broke the kiss, pulling away slightly to pull her top up over her head, tossing it somewhere on the bed.

Tension and anticipation were growing together. She laid flat on her back again and he moved on top of her body, pushing against her. She felt his mouth going down her clavicle and tugged at his shirt again, trying to pull it off. He nuzzled her chest and stood up slightly.

He pulled his T-shirt over his head, taking it off, and then he held it up, throwing it to the floor. She straightened her back a bit, kissing his chest avidly and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head while a shiver ran down his spine.

He rolled them to the side while his hands fidgeted with the thin strap of her bra trying to untie it. Then, his hands found the buckle and unfastened it in a slow movement. When his hands made contact with her untouched skin, she moaned loudly, but to his ears it was the most erotic sound he had heard. He whispered her name with a smoky voice. "God, Pan."

With experienced hands he unbuttoned her shorts, pushing them down her hips. His hands brushing her hips in the process... she couldn't help to arch her back. He groaned in desperation and pulled them all the way down and off, tossing them over to the pile of clothes gathered on the floor. She pulled her legs up to let him get rid of them and then squirmed under his body, kissing his neck passionately.

He let himself go. He shivered over and over, every time her hands touched him and every time his hands travelled all over her skin. He lost what was left of his control when she unzipped his pants. The single thought of her trying to take them off was enough to make him pulled them down and kicked them off. He heard her scream of passion in his ear and he stopped. Even when his brain was cloudy and his mind and body were extremely aroused, he knew he wasn't willing to go this far and tried to stop.

He straightened up to a sitting position, not knowing what to do, how to stop what they were about to do? something both wanted to do… and something they had been close to do...

* * *

AFTER THE STORM

The ship roared rhythmically, hiding their cries of passion. He had tried to stop but she had rolled them over and climbed on top of him, telling him she didn't want to stop. Both knew they could die and neither of them wanted to die like this… His face was flushed and his pupils still dilated. He had complained, but she had brought a finger to his lips, silencing him. She had bent down kissing him passionately while straddling his lap. He did want to stop, he did want to persuade her to stop but she had started rolling her hips over his lower middle, making him close his eyes and growl, pulling her against him roughly. The only sound in the ship was the engine. Both were laying on the bed, sound asleep.

* * *

To be continued.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, really. Thanks to everyone who's reading this story and specially to: Strefe, Trupan, intrinsic, Alexei girl, Saiyan Hope, Panny, LadyBugg and the Last Saiyan1991 with a triple review this week.

Thanks so much. You made my day brighter and I'm so inspired to write right now! Lol. I mean it. You know it's true because I'm updating twice for week! Lol.


	8. 8 Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

* * *

CHAPTER 8. AFTERMATH

* * *

Last time in "Instincts".

The ship roared rhythmically, hiding their cries of passion. He had tried to stop but she had rolled them over and climbed on top of him, telling him she didn't want to stop. Both knew they could die and neither of them wanted to die like this… His face was flushed and his pupils still dilated. He had complained, but she had brought a finger to his lips, silencing him. She had bent down kissing him passionately while straddling his lap. He did want to stop, he did want to persuade her to stop but she had started rolling her hips over his lower middle, making him close his eyes and growl, pulling her against him roughly. The only sound in the ship was the engine. Both were laying on the bed, sound asleep.

AFTERTHOUGHTS.

He opened his eyes still dizzy. A turmoil of feelings rushing to his brain. Oh God! What a night… he couldn't recall feeling the lust and passion he had felt with her. Both complemented each other. It had been more than an instinct to mate, more than a need, it had been a truly and dangerous feeling. He grabbed his head in his hands, breathing deeply, he still could recall her cries of passion. That's when he had lost his control… completely… when she cried out in his arms. He shook his head again. He had slept with Pan… he had had wild and passionate sex with her… he had loved her and he had enjoyed it. No remorse, no afterthoughts, maybe because they had been both so close to death, maybe because she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He had fucked Pan… He shook his head… that was a lie, he had made love to her and he didn't regret it… until they were back to Earth at least. He wanted to know if she didn't regret it either.

* * *

THE MORNING AFTER.

She woke up slowly and stirred. Her eyes met his and both blushed. Hesitantly, he leaned closer and waited. She met him half-way and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly but deep at the same time, circling her waist with his arms. He pulled away to look into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded starry-eyed and replied softly. "I have never been better."

He smiled and kissed her again, pulling away after a minute. "We still need to talk."

She kissed his earlobe as a murmur left her lips. "Later."

He didn't complain and succumbed to temptation again, making this second time last more. They didn't even leave the bedroom, except to move to his bed, which was larger than hers and to pick a trail full of food.

That evening he whispered against her mouth that this was a mistake, but she ignored him, whispering back that she didn't care, and they succumbed again to temptation for the third time.

* * *

A BIT OF REMORSE

He couldn't help to think… what had he done? Dende! He wanted her… he wanted her so much… How could he have taken that from her? He had been her first… She was supposed to give it away with someone of her age… with someone who loved her… why him? But he couldn't deny it had been great… and now he didn't know if he could stop… now he was just a man lusting after a woman.

Two days… it had been two days of lust… Fine, maybe one day and one night… would he be able to resist tonight? He – had – to – stop-

She hadn't complained but he knew she was still sore and that was his fault and no one else's. He still couldn't believe he had taken her the next morning… just before he had taken her the very first time… and then, two hours later… He couldn't keep his hands away from her… of course that didn't seem to bother her… because she was all over him too.

* * *

GIVING GOTEN SOME CREDIT.

It was going to be so hard to control himself… of course he wasn't prepared… he didn't plan to travel in the first place… and second, he wasn't planning to get laid.

He walked to the night stand and took out his wallet. Two, he had two left… and only because Goten had insisted… Now he wanted to kiss Goten. Thanks to Goten he would have at least two decent nights… Goten had insisted so much that he had to accept. Goten had slipped three in his wallet. Damn, he had used nothing the firsts times… he had tried to control but the interruptus had a little risk, besides it was a little late for that… the pull-out before wasn't his favourite method… but he would be damned if he forget it again…

He wasn't planning to take a single risk, not that he had planned to sleep with her very often, in fact, his brain was a chaos, and he didn't know what to do, what to say and how to act.

He knew what the implications were, it had been so long since he got laid… so the chances were high, he had asked too about her period, just to calculate the risk, he didn't want to impregnate her, but to be honest… he didn't care those nights.

* * *

NO REGRETS.

Next morning he woke her up with a kiss. He had told himself he could resist, repeating inside his mind: I can do it, I can do it; until reality hit him and he sighed rolling his eyes to the back of his head: Fine! Let's face it… I can't.

She opened her eyes and smiled brightly. "Good morning."

He smiled back, looking at her eyes and then he leaned closer, searching for her lips. She raised her arms and circled his neck, pulling him down as her mouth opened slightly. He kissed her deeply, feeling just happy to be near her.

When they pulled apart, he caressed her forehead with the side of his hand. "We shouldn't do this, Pan, and you know it."

She nodded, as her eyes ran from his face to his chest and then to his shoulders. "You are so handsome."

He blushed slightly, knowing she was changing the subject.

Her hands travelled over his skin, until they stopped in his abs. "Do you regret it?"

He thought about it for a second. Yes, he regretted being so weak, but he didn't regret making her his. He had never felt so loved; he had never felt so good with someone, and maybe all this was wrong, but he didn't regret it. "No, do you?"

She chuckled relieved. "Never."

He leaned down and kissed her, aware of what he was about to do. His arms tightened around her and this time he didn't hesitate. He stopped thinking about wrong and right and just kissed her fully on the lips. His hand grabbed the back of her neck and he deepened the kiss. He made love to her, not as if she was just a girl, but a full grown woman.

He enjoyed it, more than he had in the last 15 years. This time he didn't give her time to rest. She was still breathless when he started all over again. God, he needed her and he didn't care if it showed.

* * *

RISKS.

He slumped in the pilot chair thinking about her. Awakening at her side had felt so natural. He had told her that he didn't regret it and he knew she didn't either.

Of course, this morning he had awaken horny and he had taken the risk again, and it wasn't until he dressed up that he remembered about Goten's little presents… Oh God… he hadn't used any. At least, to have three was better than have nothing… He had to stop denying he had control when it came to her… He shook his head, breathing deeply. He could hold on, it was just a matter of time… He clenched his jaw. Bullshit… he couldn't.

Frustration had hit him, but… he wasn't careless and he needed to look after her, he would take care of her. Not that he was going to get some in space, so he had three… and that was it and he better started using them, It was three or nothing, because if he couldn't face the responsibility to sleep with her, he would have to stop and then, starting to regain his control and use the alternative method… the only one left… interruptus…

He wanted to think he did care about control and fertility, but reality was that he would have taken her the same is she was fertile in those days.

He threw his head back, feeling his gut contracting in lust' spasms. He hated to be in control and their last time together had been wonderful. Damn… now he was thinking about recycling… maybe it wasn't a bad idea… they were at space. Where the heck was he going to get some condoms?

He chuckled. As if he could recycle them… He shook his head again. No, he wasn't going to sleep with her! This non existent relation ship was forbidden by their family and it would be a social suicide, she was hardly legal.

* * *

WORRY.

The lights were on, but it was dark outside, it would be around eight o'clock in the evening when she woke up for the second time. They had slept late and had taken a nap after dinner.

She had been tempted to use a senzu bean, but that would be selfish. It wasn't that much… Oh God! She couldn't stop thinking about him. She hugged her stomach. What if she got pregnant? What would she do now?

Trunks walked in just when she was pondering what to do if that was the case. He raised an eyebrow and followed her eyes. His gaze rested on her hands… Yes, she was worried.

He walked forward slowly and grabbed her hands, pulling her to him. "Nothing's going to happen, Pan. Relax. I was careful and I took some precautions"

He smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. Precautions? Bull shit. He had been an irresponsible git…

She blushed lowering her head. "…"

He blushed too and not knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead softly. "I wouldn't be so careless, Pan."

He wanted to say many things but he didn't. This wasn't going to happen again. He pulled away and breathed deeply. "So… are you hungry?"

She shook her head and then bit her lower lip. "no."

He looked at his right, Damn. He was speechless. "Um… do you want to… spar?"

She chuckled. Spar? She couldn't even move fast right now… "Not really."

He blushed crimson. What a stupid question… "Maybe, we should…erm… go to bed?"

She lifted her face and stared at him in shock. "What?"

His face reddened and he cleared his throat. "Umh… I mean you should try to rest… I mean, sleep."

Not only was her face flushed but her neck and her ears too. "I'm not sleepy."

He was getting nervous now. "Do you want to play a game?"

She grinned, clasping her hands. "Yes! What are we playing?"

He chewed the inside of his cheek while thinking about a game, and then he smiled. "What about… hunters?"

* * *

RELAXING.

She clasped her hands together and jumped. "Fine! You will hunt me first. What are we using as bait?"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and turned to look around the room. "Those cans. If you grab one of them and I can't stop you, you'll have a point, but remember three points and you'll do whatever I want."

She smirked evilly. "And if I grab both? Would that mean that I made two points?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You know that's impossible, Pan."

She raised her eyebrows. "Nothing's impossible, Trunks. Maybe hard, but not impossible."

He crossed his arms looking down at her face in a mocking way. "If you say so…"

He turned the lights off and the game started. Trunks had to watch both cans and stop her, if he caught her, she would lose a point. He looked at the dark room and extended his senses. She had lowered her Ki, but he still tried to hear her breathe. Nothing… the room was dark and he couldn't sense her, but he knew she was there…

Suddenly, he felt like the wind had whistled briefly. A small noise along with a blurry shadow crossed and he turned around. His ears picked up something crashing against the wall in front of him… He waited, patiently, knowing she had moved closer to one of the cans… that's why she had thrown the object against the wall, to distract him and mask her movements.

He smirked… light filtered through the windows and he saw a shadow that wasn't supposed to be in that place. He walked slowly to the spot where the shadow was and squinted his eyes as his hand stretched to touch it.

He felt a boot crashing against his back and he fell to the floor, shifting quickly and jumping off the floor. He rushed to the table where he had left the can. Damn it. It wasn't there… she had taken it.

He turned around and flew to the living room where the can left was. Good… there it was… but he had to be careful… Pan would try everything to win.

Pan smirking, hiding the can under the bed, now she just had to concentrate in the other one. Her Ki was low, but he could hear her movements.

She dragged herself to the living room, advancing slowly on her elbows. He would expect her to hover off the floor and try to reach the can, but he would never suspect she was crawling to the living room. Of course flying was easier but her Ki would be hard to mask. She smiled, maybe she had seen many action movies where the green berets were the heroes.

She didn't know where he was. He was hiding somewhere… but she would find him.

While, Trunks had his eyes closed in deep concentration, if he couldn't sense her, nor hear her movements, he would try to track her scent… Damn… she smelled like him…

Soon, he opened his eyes and smirked… Pretty clever… She was taking her time… but he knew where she was… he moved fast, with tiger-like speed and landed on her back.

She yelled in surprise trying to break free. "Ouch! Get off of me!"

He laughed, grabbing her arms and immobilizing them behind her back. "Oh no… I know you… you tricky woman… but guess what?"

She struggled in his grip, trying to hit his face with her forehead. "What?"

He chuckled, keeping his face out of her reach. "1-1 Pan"

She cursed under her breath and stopped moving. "Fine! Put the can wherever you want!"

He stood up and walked to the living room with a big smirk on his face. "The gravity room, but it will be hidden."

She complained as she stood up, dusting her clothes. "That's not fair. You'll have advantage there."

He smirked, disappearing upstairs. "But it will help you! You will improve your skills!"

She raised her voice, stepping close to the stairs. "I don't care about my skills now, Trunks. I want to win!"

He yelled from upstairs. "Stop complaining, Pan and go to the bedroom."

She placed her hands on her hips with an angry face. "The bedroom? No! It's far from the stairs!"

He chuckled as he walked downstairs. "I'll be in the kitchen, so it's almost the same distance."

She glared at the stairs and turned around. "Oh yeah, sure. And you will be closer… a coincidence, isn't it? You'll have advantage! I want the kitchen!"

He rolled his eyes, sensing her Ki. "Fine! I'll hide in the bedroom. Remember, Ten minutes… I'll set up the alarm."

She ran to the kitchen. "Don't forget to raise your Ki when you are ready!"

* * *

STRATEGY.

Eight minutes later both were in the gravity room. Trunks just wanted to make some time, he knew she would lose her patience and she would make a mistake. He sniffed the air and smirked… there she was… the smell was high and he had heard a small noise behind the control machine.

He approached slowly and jumped on the floor just to hear her laugh. He opened his eyes in awe as the lights invaded the room. His jaw fell and he turned his face watching what he was holding… her top.

There she was with her hand on the switch and the empty can in the other hand… she was wearing some sweats and a tight… very tight sports' bra. Damn girl… how did she find out he had located her for the smell? Damn it.

He frowned at her, standing up slowly. "That was a damn trick, Pan! That's cheating!"

She raised her eyebrows, brushing her hair with the hand she had turned the switch on. "That's not true, Trunks. Just admit I'm pretty clever… smarter than you are…"

He threw her top over the floor and rushed to her side. "I'll show you who the real winner is."

She blinked and threw the can to the floor, running downstairs. Trunks followed her, yelling all the time. "Stop there, Pan!"

She laughed, trying to reach the bathroom. "In your dreams!"

He jumped in the air, grabbing her leg. Both fell to the floor but he grabbed both of her legs and pulled her down quickly. She tried to kick him but he reacted fast and moved on top of her, pressing his legs hard, so her legs were trapped between them. He grabbed her fists with a hand and pulled them over her head, while he held his weight on his right palm. "That was a cheap trick, Pan."

She smirked, giving him a mocking smile. "But I won."

* * *

EXCUSES OR GAMES?

He raised an eyebrow and then, his eyes acquired a playful glint. "Undressing is against the rules, Pan."

She blushed, realizing she had on only her bra. "I didn't hear you say it was, Trunks."

He powered up a bit and ran a finger from her neck to her shoulder and down the side of her ribs cage. "It is now…"

She shivered at his touch as something inside her stomach contracted. He smiled flirtatiously as his index returned to her neck and travelled down her chest, stopping an inch above the low cut of her bra. "You played with my senses, Pan…"

She gulped, resisting the urge to close her eyes. "That's the purpose of the game, Trunks."

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear as his fingers traced small circles over her chest. "Do you know how it feels when someone plays with your senses, Pan?"

She rolled her eyes to the back of her head as the muscles of her lower stomach tightened. "No."

His smirk deepened and he pulled away, watching her flushed face became sensual with desire. He ran his finger in a line down her stomach and stopped by her belly button, caressing her womb.

She tightened her lips suppressing a moan. He was playing games and she had to resist.

He smirked and pulled away. "That's exactly what I felt when I saw you…"

She opened her eyes wide in confusion and then, she got angry. She tried to break her hands free from his grip, but he tightened his hand around her wrists. "Not so fast, Pan."

She glared at him, powering up a bit. Who the hell did he think he was to embarrass her like this? She would pay him back and she would give him more than he deserved… "Fine! You proved your point, now let me go!"

He shook his head as his hand returned to her stomach. She followed the path his hand was tracing and panicked when his hand slid up. He looked at her in amusement as his finger traced the hem of her bra. Then his eyes turned serious and his breathing quickened.

He brushed the centre of her bra slowly. She almost jumped when she watched his hand tracing small patterns over her bra. He leaned closer as he squeezed her breast. She opened her lips welcoming his kiss and stopped fighting to be free as her eyes closed.

He kissed her passionately for a while and then he moved to her neck, making her moan. Her hands were trapped in his hand but she had already surrendered to him. Finally, he let go of her wrists, moving his hand down her chest.

He pulled away and stood up, stretching out his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand accepting his help although she didn't need it. He pulled her up quickly and wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other hand to secure the back of her neck. Soon, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back was pressed against the wall.

Minutes passed by as they were kissing. Any of them realized how many time had went by.

He picked her up and moved them over to the bedroom, not caring about the times they had crashed into a wall or a table. He sat down on the bed and laid down onto his back, changing positions as soon as his back hit the mattress. Her hands worked his top out the way and she ended ripping it.

30 minutes later, they were both laying in each other's arms, still kissing.

* * *

EXCUSES MUST MATCH.

The communications device beeped and Trunks jumped off the bed, dressing quickly as Bulma's loud voice was heard. "Trunks! Trunks! Wake up if you are sleeping!"

He ran to the control room and pressed the intercom button. A Tab popped up in the screen and Bulma's face appeared. "Hi, mom."

Bulma looked at him with a frown on her face. "Why did u take so long to answer? I've been trying to communicate more than 20 minutes!"

He scratched the back of his head, realizing his top was missing and then he blushed furiously. "Well… I… um… was training."

Bulma looked at his bare chest and raised an eyebrow, staring fixedly at his face. "Why are you blushing, trunks?"

His face lost the colour and he stood there in silence, looking at his mother. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes, leaning forward the screen. "There's nothing wrong, Trunks… I just wanted to check up on you two… By the way, where's Pan?"

He blushed again, turning his back to the screen. "Pan! Mom wants to talk to you!"

Pan turned the water off and stepped out of the shower quickly, putting some sweats and a tank top on. "I'm coming!"

Bulma noticed Trunks blush and smirked. "Is everything okay, Trunks? Are you two getting along?"

He nodded his head as if nothing happened. "Yes."

She nodded her head and raised her hand to her chin, resting her head on it. "Have you been in troubles? With outer space creatures I mean…"

He shook his head and lowered his eyes. "No… well, yes… a couple of times, but nothing to worry of."

She nodded again her head and smiled mischievously. "Have you tracked where New Namek is?"

He denied it with a movement of his head and sat down in the pilot chair. "Not yet, but we are close."

She took a pencil from her desk and raised it to her lips, biting an end softly. "Were you training together?"

Trunks returned his eyes to the screen and smiled childishly. "Um… yes."

Bulma leaned her back against the black leather chair and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. "Is she okay, Trunks? Because Gohan is very worried… and so are the rest of us…"

He paled for a second, his upper lip quivering. He turned his head to the side and when he returned it, he had on a cool façade. "Yes. She is… great. We have trained a lot and she had improved. I guess she is just… tired."

In that moment Pan ran into the room and stopped in front of the monitor. "Um… hi Bulma. I'm sorry, I was taking a shower. You know, piloting the ship is exhausting."

Bulma raised both eyebrows and glanced at Trunks. "So… you were piloting?"

Trunks and Pan answered at the same time. "No" --- "Yes"

Bulma chuckled and waited until they spoke again. It was so funny to see them stammering…

Pan looked at Trunks and he returned the looks. "She piloted the spaceship and then we trained."

Bulma nodded with a smile on her face. "So… I take it she beat you… because you never take off your shirts even when they are shattered, Trunks."

Bulma knew that was a lie. Every time he trained his clothes were ready for the trash bin, but she just wanted to confirm her suspicions… besides, it wasn't like Pan could beat him…

Pan blushed, but faked pretty good, smiling broadly. "Yes, I beat him up."

He looked at her holding back a glare. "I let you win, Pan."

She chuckled, punching his chest lightly. "Yeah, sure."

Bulma pressed her lips together trying not to chuckle. Since when Pan punched Trunks' chest without blushing? Yes… this was interesting… She would need o check up in those two very, very often… "I see… So… you were in the bathroom…"

Pan nodded her head while blushing. "Yes, that's why I had to shower."

Bulma chuckled and waved her hand in front of the screen, ignoring her words. Then she changed the subject and asked about the trip and the space ship functions.

After some minutes, she said good bye and added: "Keep training, but be careful."

The screen went black again and Pan fell on the floor. "Oh God, Do you think she suspects something?"

Trunks kneeled down beside her and shook his head, a little bit worried. "No, I don't think so No one would suspect that we… we… slept together… not even a genius like my mom."

Pan blushed, avoiding his eyes. "Yes, sounds logic."

He pulled her close and kissed her quickly. "I still want to… train, you know?"

She chuckled, burying her face in his chest. "Really? It's becoming an addiction, Trunks. You should be careful."

The next eight days they were in bliss, forgetting about Earth and New Namek, until the radar started beeping. Trunks checked the screen, another planet on sight in the new galaxy. He told Pan the ship wouldn't land; he was taking any risks this time. He would go and check if namekians were there first.

* * *

VITAL SIGNS

He smirked, it had been so easy to persuade her to stay in the ship… three kisses and she had agreed… funny… the most stubborn girl on Earth could be persuaded with kisses.

Trunks and Pan stared at the computer. The computer had found vital signs on the planet.

He landed and extended his senses. After four seconds he pressed the intercom. "Pan! Land the ship, Namekians are here!"

She was very happy, it had been two months and ten days and they had already found the location of New Namek; just as Bulma had predicted, if he didn't add the days they had had troubles, it would take them two months to reach New Namek.

She stepped out of the ship and stared at Trunks. "I thought New Namek was all green."

He shook his head. "I guessed it would, but probably this was the only one they found."

She grinned and threw her arms at him. "Let's find them!"

He chuckled and scooped her up in his arms. "Fine."

Trunks stopped in the middle of the sky. Namekians had their feet chained. They were walking in a large line with hoes, pick axes, shoves and tools to dig in the ground. He let go of Pan and told her to stay behind him. Then, they flew behind a hill and watched from afar what was happening.

Some lizards-like humanoids had whips. They seemed to enjoy watching the little green creatures carrying their big tools. They shouted orders from while to while.

Trunks looked at the line and, the namekians weren't the only slaves there, he detected at least five different species. The slaves dug in the ground, extracting some kind of white metal. They put it on some kind of transport and turned a mechanism on. The strange wheelbarrow advanced forward depositing the white metal in a storage area of a machine. In a matter of seconds the processed material came out the other end as white thin discs.

A small group of namekians were chained together in a corner. Suddenly, one of the slaves fell to the ground and a guard hit him with one of the bars. When the slave didn't stand up, another guard ordered one of the namekians to heal him.

The group of namekians in the corner approached the fallen slave and stretched out their hands over his body. In some minutes the slave had recovered and the namekians returned to their place in the corner.

Trunks gritted his teeth as his eyebrows narrowed. Nobody had the right to put people in slavery, no matter which race or species they were.

Pan narrowed her eyes, she wasn't going to let those beasts to treat the namekians and the others like that, but where were the others? Namekians were a big group. Their population couldn't have been reduced to this…

Trunks nodded his head and motioned Pan to follow him. They hid behind some rocks, and then Trunks whispered lowly, so low that not even a saiyan would hear from a few feet away. He knew namekians could, firstly if he talked in their language.

One of the namekians lifted his head and then he lowered it again and kept working. The namekian whispered something to the others and their face lit up. Somehow one of them answered the message.

* * *

REPTARA LAND.

Trunks nodded his head, grabbing Pan's hand.

She stopped for a second and pulled his hand. "What did they tell you?"

He raised his hand to the level of his face and put a finger over his mouth in a silent gesture to keep silence.

Trunks and Pan returned to the space ship, explaining this planet wasn't New Namek. He had felt their presence but it was because they had been captured along with other races, sowing fear in the planets around. The captors used the metal to feed their computer systems, which controlled the city. Some of the namekians were healers, and they had chained them together, so they could heal a slave faster. Those who couldn't heal worked as hard as the others digging in the ground.

The Lizards, called themselves reptarians. They used to invade planets stealing their resources and kidnapping the inhabitants they could, so they would work in their planet as slaves. Reptarians repeated the process twice a year and nobody was as powerful as they were. Their claws were like sharp daggers and they had the ability to control their energy and redirect it to their mouth so they could destroy everything around with a single blast. Their eyes couldn't focus so their vision was bad, but their smelling sense was keen.

Namekians had told Trunks that reptarians attacked in groups of five. Their technology wasn't great but it was advanced in some areas. They were able to reproduce twice a year and the eggs had healers in charge. A single reptarian could incubate five eggs every time and the incubating processes took three months to give birth their offspring.

Those who dared to resist them die and they had already annihilated three species. The last ones were working there, but they wouldn't resist much. The time of hunting was near…

* * *

RESCUE SQUAD

Trunks knew they were powerful and had a big population, but they had to help. Besides, namekians knew where New Namek was located. Reptarians could see better at night, so they would have to attack at day.

Trunks checked the radar and extended his senses, reptarians didn't seem so powerful, but maybe the power was hidden or it was activated in groups. The namekian had revealed Trunks where the city was located.

Trunks and Pan flew off, headed to the city, it would be better to annihilate the city with powerful blasts, so the reptarians wouldn't have a chance against them.

They hovered off the ground, miles above the city and stretched out their hands, yelling at the same time: "Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaa"

A powerful and combined blast grew on their palms and hit the city, destroying a big part of it. Reptarians had five cities and they knew the others would be here in minutes.

* * *

FACING A NEW ENEMY

Soon, the reptarians flew to the destroyed city but Trunks and Pan received them with blasts of energy

Reptarians could fly but they were slow, that's why they formed groups. A group of reptarians surrounded Pan, who moved faster avoiding the blasts. Two of them fell to the ground hit by the blasts of the three in front of them. While the creatures were falling, the reptarians left glared at Pan and tried to attack her with their claws but Pan kicked one of them in the stomach and sent him plummeting to the ground.

She formed two Ki balls in her hands and blasted the others. One of them reflected the Ki ball with his tail and hit Pan with it. Pan was sent the left but she stopped in time to jump out of the next blast. She breathed in a few times and glared at her enemy, powering up. The ground trembled as she threw a big energy ball to the lizard stomach. The reptarian looked at his stomach, a trail of brown blood was running down his mouth. The big hole in his stomach startled him and he closed his eyes, crashing on the ground.

While, Trunks was fighting against two groups in his SS form. He had defeated six of them, but the four left learned quickly his tactics. They knew Trunks was very fast and they surrounded him, attacking him from different sides. Trunks punched one of them in the stomach as his leg hit the head of the lizard at his left. The lizard above him clawed Trunks back. He felt his energy escaping and jumped away the lizard reach, sending blasts to his sides. One of the lizards was sent to a mountain.

Before he noticed the danger he was in, a big blast hit his left arm and he was surrounded by a new group. A darker lizard grabbed his feet and threw him to the floor, while the others blasted him.

Trunks shook his head, gritting his teeth. He prepared his attack and blasted one of them, who fell in spiral to the ground. The darker lizard was more powerful than the others, he kicked Trunks and his tail hit him in the head. Trunks' eyes had anger written on them when he formed a blue and yellow energy ball on his hand and sent it to his offender. The darker lizard jumped in the air and opened his mouth, shooting a ray of green energy towards Trunks.

Trunks winced when the blast hit his left arm again and yelled, attacking with kicks and punches the body of the reptile. Soon, he was panting. There were still two reptarians left and two groups more were flying towards him.

He raised his hands and began to form a powerful ball of energy, waiting until the lizards were close. He threw the ball even when he knew he would be a little weak after releasing so much energy. His blast hit the two groups of reptarians, disintegrating their bodies.

He turned around avoiding a blast of the two left, while shooting small blasts at them. One of the reptarians' blasts almost hit his shoulder and he spun around just in time to see another group coming… Damn, they were too many.

* * *

To be continued.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thanks so much for your reviews: Spades, The-lastsaiyan1991, intrinsic, panny, trupan. Your reviews make me feel great and I thank you all for that. Hope you like this chapter. If I get inspired soon, lol, I will post then next one around Monday. Xxxxxxxxxxx Eyr.


	9. 12 Saiyan rules of Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the series.

* * *

CHAPTER 9. THE 12 SAIYAN'S RULES OF BATTLE.

* * *

Last time in "Aftermath".

He turned around avoiding a blast of the two left, while shooting small blasts at them. One of the reptarian's blasts almost hit his shoulder and he spun around just in time to see another group coming… Damn, they were too many.

* * *

NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE ENEMY

They had rested almost all night except for the time they planned the strategy and they had attacked the city very early in the morning.

He had learnt not to underestimate the enemy. His father had told them to respect the saiyan rules in the battle field, because they could save his life in any moment.

He had been making many mistakes lately and this one was the most dangerous because he had risk his life and not only his, but Pan's.

The next group had attacked him not giving him the privilege of time. They had been warned of the dangerous threat these foreign creatures represented.

Trunks kicked hard one of them and threw punches at the others, dodging their energy attacks; he charged against one of the survivors of the second group that attacked him. He seemed to be studying his movements.

Pan had been fighting hard. Two groups of lizards were laying on the ground and she was kind of tired now. She had received many blasts but she wasn't giving up.

She knew more were coming and soon she would be surrounded again. She grabbed one of the lizards by the tail and swung it around, hitting the group. When she threw it away, she shot a Ki blast to the upcoming group, hurting two of them.

She couldn't believe she was fighting against seven lizards and two more groups were coming, but then, she heard Trunks' voice. "Final flash, Pan. You know what to do."

* * *

THE SURPRISE ELEMENT.

She stretched up her hands and threw the white energy, blinding the reptarians' eyes. She waited a few seconds and she opened her eyes and started blasting the temporarily blind lizards.

65 lizards had fallen. A big part of them were dead and the other hurt and harmless.

Namekians had told them each city had at least three hundred lizards and all of them knew how to fight, they knew at least 30 percent of them had succumbed with the city and they needed to defeat the entire population of one city at least, before they could take a rest.

Vegeta had told them that the best attack was to surprise the enemy when they guard was down… the surprise element.

* * *

Three hours later, Trunks clothes were ripped and his skin had several cuts. Pan had been hit and cut, but they had defeated more than 200 reptarians. They knew they needed a rest. They had just four senzu beans, the fifth had been used to heal Pan' shoulder and Trunks thigh. She panted heavily and disappeared, reappearing behind Trunks. He took a fight stance again, shielding her body while she broke the senzu bean in two and swallowed a half. Her energy returned and she put the half left into Trunks' mouth. She started shooting blasts at another group, deflecting the lizards' blasts.

Trunks recovered his energy and they pulled away a little, with their backs against each other, incrementing their power attack. A big circle of lizards had surrounded the area and they were planning to attack together.

* * *

They fought three hours more. Each time it was harder to kill the lizards, they had been watching their movements and they needed to change tactics if they didn't want to get killed. More groups were coming, the rest of the lizards of the city and they were afraid the other cities had been warned. The reptarians could decide to ask the other cities to join and attack all together.

Their energy was at the minimal and the day light was disappearing through the skyline.

Their energy was at the minimal level now and they needed to rest. Although they had killed 50 more lizards, they knew that if they came together it would be the end.

* * *

RETREAT.

Trunks shouted and both flew as fast as they could to the mountains. The lizards flew after them and they killed another group in their way back to the mountains. They stopped for a second to rest and swallowed another half of a senzu bean, while pondering if they should go to the ship or return to the battle field.

The lizards were dangerous and they had to defeat the whole population of a city, to say the least. They didn't have time to rest but both needed it. They would fight until the sky was dark.

They returned to the destroyed city and kept fighting. Most of the lizards were dead and the sky was dark now, they didn't know how long they had been fighting, but surely more than eight hours. They knew if one had survived the reptarians from all the cities would be hunting them at night.

They had no place to hide except the ship. They didn't know how many were left, but they needed to come back.

* * *

When the door of the ship closed, Trunks activated the shields around the ship and flew off the gravity field of the planet. They would be safer in space. The shield would protect any dangerous threat at least four hours. He had programmed the maximum threat function.

They ate something and slept three hours, locking themselves in the regeneration chamber for two hours more. Trunks pressed a button and the shield deactivated around the ship. The painful cuts were not healed yet, but they couldn't stay longer in the regeneration chamber. They knew the process had been interrupted and that wasn't wise, but they had no other choice.

If they could free the group of healers, they wouldn't need to use another senzu bean, not now, but it was dangerous. Namekians would help them, that was for sure, but it was too dangerous to come back now.

The reptarians would try to surprise them all together and not even a combined Kame-ha-me-ha would kill the entire group.

5.30 A.M.

Trunks extended his senses, it seemed every city had a large group of lizards. They were probably protecting each city, just in case they returned. The four cities left had at least 200 warriors. They broke another senzu in two and stared at each other's eyes.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "We have just two beans Pan. If something happens to me, I want you to…"

She shook her head and kissed him. She didn't want to hear the rest. "Don't you dare to say that, Trunks. Nothing is going to happen to you."

He lowered his eyes and whispered softly. "I just want you to know that I…"

He dropped his hands and pulled away to stop her from interrupting him. "That I don't regret it."

Her eyes watered and she hugged him. "Don't you dare to die, Trunks. I won't forgive you if you leave me here."

He kissed her forehead and pulled away. "If something happens to me, return to the ship and fin…"

She shook her head but he raised his voice. "Let me finish, Pan! I'm serious. If something happens to me, return to the ship and don't stop until you find New Namek. You can wish me back with the DB."

She nodded, avoiding his gaze.

He narrowed his eyes. "Promise me you will."

She grimaced in disgust but then sighed, dropping her arms to her sides. "Promise."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's what you promise, Pan?"

She clenched her jaw and looked up at him. "I promise I won't stop until I find New Namek… only if something happens to you."

He caressed her cheek softly. "If we both die, none of us is coming back, Pan. One of us needs to stay alive to wish the other back. Do you understand it?"

She nodded her head, wiping off her tears.

He nodded and hugged her tightly. "Will you keep your promise?"

She hugged him back and whispered softly. "Yes, I will."

He nodded and kissed her quickly. "Time to fight, Pan."

They talked about the tactics they were using against the lizards for half an hour, and the way they would free the namekians, and then they landed, ready to fight the cities.

* * *

SURVIVORS.

Seven hours later.

The females were fighting too, they were larger than the males. Their blasts were more powerful and they were harder to kill. The lizards' population had been diminished. They had fought another city and they were no more than 50 lizards by now.

They had already eaten the senzu and both were again hurt and tired. They couldn't free the slaves, so they had to use the senzu beans.

The slaves had been taken to the cities to protect the eggs in case the invaders wanted to destroy the cities maybe they would stop due to the risk of killing the slaves too. They had tried to find out which race were the invaders protecting, although they weren't sure why the intruders were in the planet. They didn't seem to belong to any race they had captured before, but they wanted something.

* * *

A rudimentary spaceship left the planet, aboard was a group of reptarians, two healers and more than 40 eggs. If the intruders destroyed all in their planet, their specie would survive and they will return later, when they were strong enough.

Trunks and Pan were in the space ship. They had returned after a long day of fighting and it was already dark. They should had stopped when it was dark, but they couldn't let any survivors around, they stayed there two hours more than they should, but at least they had defeated another city, they had tried to save the slaves but it had been impossible. They had no choice and they regretted it, but there was nothing to do now.

The day was short in the planet. Daylight lasted 9 hours, from six in the morning to three in the afternoon. Night was better for reptarians and they had 12 hours of darkness. The planet was small and the days were shorter than Earth, with days of 21 hours.

They had turns to heal in the regeneration tank, at least, they knew how long it would take before the breaking of another day: 10 hours and that was enough to eat, heal and rest. They wouldn't use the last senzu, not unless it was life or dead matter. They didn't care about retreating, they would run away if necessary, but they weren't risking their lives like that. Both spent five hours healing and sleeping in the regeneration tank, and then they took turns to eat and shower.

* * *

Trunks cuddled Pan in his arms. They had slept five hours in the tank, but they were still tired. They knew everything would be over in a few days, when the three cities left were destroyed.

Trunks kissed her neck with his arms still wrapped around her. "Rest, Pan. We have a hard day tomorrow."

She half-closed her eyes and nodded. "Do you think they know where we are hiding?"

He tilted his head to the side in deep thought. "Maybe"

* * *

The next day was a hard battle, they didn't destroyed the city at first, fearing for the slaves' life. In the middle of the fight, reptarians had moved their prisoners to another city and they took the chance and destroyed the empty city.

The reptarians had used their slaves as an advantage and they knew now, the intruders didn't want them hurt. They had found a weakness and they would use it against them. It had been dangerous though, another city had been blown up and they had made the mistake to move the slavers and the healers to the second city, trying to keep them alive to take care of their eggs; and just when they had moved them the intruders attacked… that was it… they knew how to defeat them now.

Pan and Trunks returned to the ship and locked in the regeneration tank again. They were tired, but they had a tactic to plan.

* * *

SAIYAN' RULES OF BATTLE

Trunks told Pan the way his father had made him memorize 12 saiyan' rules of battle because they could save his life and now he wanted to share his knowledge about strategy and tactics.

She sat down on the floor and leaned her back against the couch, ready to listen.

Trunks pulled his legs up and rested his arms on his knees. "The first rule is **Be loyal to your King and eager to serve him, **but this was used just when Planet Vegita existed, although you know how Father is, he insists is the first rule and it will be the first while he is alive.

He sighed deeply and continued: "**Plan your attack strategy according to your enemy's weaknesses"** and that includes observing your enemies' moves and ways to attack. You need to use different tactics to implement your strategy and be always sure you have a second plan for each one.

She nodded her head and urged him to continue. "Sounds hard… go on."

Trunks sipped his cup of tea and shook his head slightly. "**Never underestimate the enemy**, and that means you don't give anything for granted, to expect the unexpected is the best way to be aware of the danger. Even the less powerful or the weaker of your enemies can give you a surprise… a surprise that can take your life."

She arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Why did u shake your head? You don't agree with that rule?"

He chuckled bitterly. "Of course I agree… but I have underestimated everything lately…"

She crossed her legs by the ankles and stared at him. "Like?"

He chuckled again, brushing his hair nervously. "Everything… but a good example would be in planet Ui… and here… the first time we attack. Anyway, the next rule is very easy to remember; **Be the first one to attack**. If you attack first you have 50 percent more to win, that if you had a good strategy. My father referred to this rule as the –surprise factor- and I agree, the lesser time your enemy has to prepare for a battle, the weaker he is.

She stood up and approached to where Trunks was sitting. "But if you attack first you don't have time to plan an effective strategy."

He shook his head, grabbing her hand and pulling her beside him. "No. You have to plan your strategy first, but you have to do it faster than him, so he won't know what your plan is."

She rested her head in his shoulder waiting for the next rule.

He sipped again his tea and pulled away the cup to continue, placing it on the floor. "**Don't trust anyone and don't be fond of anyone**. My father says it's the most important rule."

She shook her head pulling away slightly. "I don't agree with that rule, Trunks."

He chuckled and pulled her close again. "Maybe you don't but that's what you need to do in the middle of a battle. If you trust someone you depend on him, see? It's not only about trusting someone, a mate or a fighter, it's about depending on your own skills, this way you grow stronger and more confident."

She tilted her head to the side, speaking softly. "What about those you care for?"

He bit his lower lip while thinking in a proper way to explain. "My father says to not be fond of anyone because they will become a weakness, and if your enemy knows you have a weakness, he will use it against you."

She nodded again, trying to memorize Vegeta's rules.

Trunks continued with a deep voice. "**Stick to your race, be proud of it but distrust the weak**, It's kind of difficult to explain, but the weak are not only those who have no power on them, the weak are those who doubt and my father says that those who doubt already betrayed you.

She sighed deeply. Vegeta was a wise guy after all, not that she thought different, but she always thought those references to the weak, not caring about people, etc., were just excuses because he was bitter.

Trunks glanced at her and took a sip of his tea again, clearing his throat to regain her attention. "Um… the next rule is **train and fight beyond your own limits.** Why? Because if you keep trying to surpass yourself you will be better every time you try. You are supposed to be always ready to fight and keep your senses open in case of some threat.

She pulled away and turned her upper half to face him. "Is that why he always kept training? But he wanted to surpass my grandpa not himself!"

He nodded and grinned. "Yes, he had always trained to surpass himself until he met Goku. Goku had a level he had only dreamed with, so Goku became an obsession and he didn't follow this rule. I still believe that he should have followed this rule. You can only fight against yourself to reach a new level, if you are always comparing yourself with someone else, your skills stunt a bit and it takes you longer to reach your goals."

She was amazed at his train of thought. He really was a smart guy and much more.

He chuckled lightly and raised an arm, holding her shoulders. "What? Am I boring you?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Of course not."

He shrugged and stretched out his legs. ". **Never spare an enemy's or a traitor's life**. If an enemy or a traitor has an opportunity he will attack you again and he might kill you the next time. Although I don't agree completely with this one, because we have friends that used to be enemies before."

She released a chuckle. "Like Piccolo"

He raised his voice a little. "My father told me I had to despise and kill the traitors of any kind, but I haven't followed this rule. Goku proved to all of us that our enemies could be our friends if we touched their heart or if we joined sides to fight against a bigger threat."

He squeezed lightly her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "**Learn different techniques and train harder in peacetime.**"

She half-closed her eyes, leaning in the caress. "Why?"

He placed soft kisses along her jaw while explaining. "Peacetime means we could be attacked any time."

She chuckled, pulling away. "That's why you always train so hard, right?"

He laughed while shaking his head. "No… that's one of the rules I haven't followed."

She raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "How many rules have you skipped?"

He shook his head and squeezed her shoulder harder, but playfully. "**Keep levelled and in balance your physical and mental strength**." And don't tell me I don't do that, I already know it.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He leaned his head against the chair and sighed. "**Die with honour****. **I like this one. My father always told me saiyans kept the 11th rule in mind… always… It's more than die fighting, it's about fighting until the end and die with honour, like a first class warrior, it doesn't matter if you are second or third class. You must die like a saiyan. And if your enemy allows you to pick between saving your life or die, you must pick die with honour before you reveal a secret or betray your people."

She was amazed at the saiyan rules. She had always a weakness about saiyans, she wanted to be one of them completely, she wanted to be as strong as her grandpa, she liked the ways of the saiyan prince, Vegeta, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was her heritage, maybe she had those rules running in her veins.

He sighed again and stood up, pulling her up to her feet. "The last one… **Your kind has been always the best, don't screw it up**."

She laughed, letting him wrapped his arms around her waist. He scooped her up and walked to the bedroom. "We must leave now, Pan. Rest 30 minutes. I'll be waiting in the control room."

She shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean? You told me we would attack when the day broke"

He nodded, placing her on the bed. "I know, but chatting about the saiyan rules, made me remember that we need to change our tactics. They expect us to attack in the morning… we have a chance against them if we take them by surprise. Rest now… 'Because I won't let you rest tomorrow."

He kissed her good-night and winked an eye. He left, leaving a blushing Pan behind. How could they be thinking about that during a battle?

* * *

SURPRISE FACTOR.

30 minutes later.

The lizards expected them to appear in the morning, that's why they chose to attack at night. Their energy was hard to read because it was low, but they lowered their Ki anyway and flew to the west, attacking the fourth city.

Reptarians didn't know how to read Ki, so it was easy to surprise them. They didn't attack the places were the namekians were.

That night they freed 13 namekians and 45 slaves. They didn't know where to put them, so they decided the second floor of the ship would be big enough for them.

The fourth city had been destroyed and they still had day light. Next morning they would attack the last city, the more dangerous… where their leader lived.

* * *

DON'T TRUST ANYONE AND DON'T BE FOND OF ANYONE.

Just one city left and 300 reptarians. Even though the lizards attacked together, after ten hours they had defeated them. The cities were now destroyed, but some groups were alive. Their leader had hurt Trunks arm and chest badly and he had fallen to the ground. Pan thought he had killed him and in a rampage Pan had destroyed him, reaching almost the SS form. Trunks was astonished, she had flown behind him and had thrown a very powerful blast making a hole through his body.

The lizard didn't have the chance to attack her. Her eyes were red and during the attack they had turned almost green. Her hair was standing to an end with golden sparks. She tried to charge again, but her energy was low, the blast had taken everything and she was drained.

She plummeted to the ground while the reptarians left decided what to do now that his leader was dead.

NEVER SPARE AN ENEMY'S LIFE.

They approached and raised their arms, staring at Trunks with a pleading look. Trunks tilted his head to the side, he wasn't a ruthless killer… they had already discussed this… maybe they could live in peace if they got the chance, maybe it was just their leader… He stared at the creatures with narrowed eyes and then lifted his head waiting for their next move. The creatures placed their weapons on the ground and stepped back.

They were asking for mercy and Trunks couldn't say no to that. They had already rendered. He nodded silently determined to watch their every move. The lizards nodded their heads and stood there, waiting for orders.

Trunks hurried to Pan' side and wrapped his arms around her frame, standing up in silence. She would be fine. He walked to the area where the healers where so they could watch her, but then, a shot of energy was heard and he fell to the ground still with Pan in his arms.

The reptarians had attacked at the same time with a shot directed to his back. He felt a bitter taste invading his mouth and sliding out, and then he started to cough. The bitter liquid was forming a pool of blood right in front his eyes and he couldn't help to close his eyes when dizziness and pain took over his system.

Pan was laying on the ground next to him. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head weakly to the side. Her eyes popped open in utter terror. Trunks was bleeding profusely. Her eyes scanned his body while rough steps were heard behind them. The smell of burnt flesh and blood made her nostrils flare and her eyes watered at the sight of a big hole in his middle and lower back. She turned around with tears in her eyes only to watch a group of lizards opening their mouth to finish them.

She was tired and weak, but moved enough closer to cover Trunks body with hers. Darkness replaced daylight and her eyelids closed heavily. She fainted at the sound of blasts and screams.

* * *

DIE WITH HONOUR

The group of namekians was around the fallen saiyans. They had sensed them just in time to stop the lizards from attacking. Those namekians with warrior skills had flown to the spot where Pan and Trunks were laying. Some of them stepped in front of the saiyans taking the blows while other attacked the reptarians.

Namekians were worried and sad. Some of them had died, trading their life for the saiyans' life. Those who succeed separated the bodies, so the healers could try to heal Trunks first. Namekians were proud of those who died… they had died with honour, saving their friends, those who risked everything to liberate their people.

The lizards' shot had damaged Trunks badly. One of his lungs had practically disappeared and other organs were damaged too. The whole group had tried to save him, but his body wasn't responding as fast as they thought it would.

* * *

Saiyans had freed 78 slaves and 28 namekians, eight of them were healers, but they were weak due to the constant healing of eggs.

Pan awoke a few hours later, when Namekians were still around Trunks. She started crying at the sight of her love laying on the ground. Trunks was still alive, but Namekians couldn't heal him completely, their energy was not enough to restore his vital energy, so they surrounded him, as if they were trying to protect him.

Pan approached and put a bean inside his mouth, hoping he would chew it, but he didn't. She placed the bean in her mouth and chewed it, grabbing Trunks chin with her fingers and pressing his mouth to open it. She kissed him, giving him the chewed bean. Then, she scooped him up in her arms and flew slowly to the ship.

Once in the ship she put him in the regeneration chamber, adjusting the mask on his face, setting the controls to 100% healing. She placed her hands over the crystal door and slid her body to the floor, crying desperately.

Namekians and the other creatures were worried, they knew she was hurt but she didn't want to eat or rest. She didn't accept their help. She had been in that chamber for two days and she was weak, but they wouldn't attempt to enter the ship without her consent.

* * *

A RAY OF HOPE.

One of them picked up the communication device. The one Trunks had before the attack. They knew he was still alive. They had sense his energy, but hers was low and weak.

After a while he pushed the "on" button and spoke. "We can heal you and then get help for him"

She opened her eyes and turned to the regeneration tank. His face was still pale and his eyes closed. The hole was regenerating slowly and he was alive. She wondered if he would make it and shook her head again.

Namekian continued to talk until she opened the ship's door, looking at them with a sad look on her face. "There's nothing you can do, now."

Namekians caught her body. She had fainted again. They restored her energy and waited until she wanted to talk.

Namekians knew there were reptarians and eggs left but they didn't want to alarm Pan with those news. They could handle a few reptarians.

* * *

Two days later, Trunks' eyes opened and he almost choked in his breath. Liquid was draining from the tank and soon, he felt his body give out. He removed the mask and examined his body. It seems nothing was missing. He stepped out of the tank and walked to the bedroom, throwing on a spandex and a Tank top. He knew Pan was okay, he had sensed her.

He walked out the ship and looked at her. He had never seen her face so sad and her eyes so red. Namekians started jumping and screaming and Pan looked up slowly, turning to where namekians were pointing.

Her jaw dropped open and her eyes lit. She stood up and flew to Trunks' arms, already opened to receive her. He hugged her tight, while she cried in his chest.

He whispered in her ear sweet nothings but she wasn't listening, she was just holding him tight.

He even tried to push her away softly but she didn't let go and he scooped her up in his arms, walking down the ship.

After a few hours of hugging and talking, they sat with the namekians. They didn't know if some reptarians were left. They didn't know what had happened. Namekians told Trunks some reptarians were waiting for them, they had begged to Namekians to let them live. They had said they would go far away, but they didn't want to die.

Trunks and Pan walked together where the reptarians and the eggs were. Reptarians eyes looked at them coldly and they asked for a chance, saying they weren't guilty of what the others had done.

* * *

DISTRUST THE WEAK.

Trunks stood in the left side of the room and Pan walked to the right side, both with a fight stance.

Trunks pondered for a minute what to do, but deep down he knew those creatures had no honour. He wanted to show some mercy but the look on their eyes told him to do the opposite. He knew his father' statement was truth and he wouldn't spare their life this time.

While he was deep in thought one of the reptarians escaped and landed next to Pan, ready to kill her, Namekians shielded her, but Pan was still weak to react in time and she received part of the blast. Trunks turned around quickly. He stared at them with blood shot eyes and blasted him into ashes.

Trunks destroyed the reptarians left and the eggs, although he knew he was destroying the specie, but the damage was already done and these creatures were dangerous. The less he wanted was a pseudo freezer army. He rushed to her side trying to wake her up.

The crystal inside the ship had started shining, but it was too far away to have an effect on them. Pan was calling him but her eyes were still close. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to give her some energy. She woke up and hugged Trunks, crying while he assured her nothing had happened to him.

He shot his eyes closed, he couldn't believe he had almost fallen for the same trick again. He would give more credit to his father words the next time.

* * *

MISTAKE AFTER MISTAKE.

He had already broken 50% of the saiyan rules. He hadn't trained in peace time and that's why he was so weak. He had shown his weaknesses, injustice, respect of life and Pan… His mind and body weren't in level and he was fond of Pan, that's why they had attacked her. These were three rules his father had insisted he had to stick to and he hadn't.

He ran his tongue over his lips. Memories of a conversation with his mother back when the androids attacked, invaded his mind. His father knew his counterpart of the future would save them, he and Bulma, or maybe he thought someone would wish them back after the battle. He didn't show any weakness, he stuck to the saiyan rules.

He on the other hand had spared his enemies' life, he had underestimated their strength and had hesitated the second time they asked for mercy… he should have attacked first and he let them attack Pan... but this wouldn't happen again.

* * *

GUESTS.

Trunks and Pan offered to take all the slaves to a safer planet and namekians to their own planet.

Pan couldn't believe he was healed. She had been afraid, afraid of what might have happened if he had died. The only thing she knew was that the pain she had felt was too much. This was her fault and if he decided they should return to Earth, she wouldn't complain.

She should have travelled all alone, her family and friends were right, but if she had a chance she would still go to New Namek to wish her granddad back. Her mind wasn't working as it should. Deep inside she knew… she wouldn't make it alone.

He felt her shoulders shaking under his arm and hugged her tightly, knowing she was going to break down soon. "Calm down, Pan. We are okay, everything is fine now."

She shook her head. "No, it is not okay. You almost died."

He bit the corner of his lip. "I didn't and I'm not planning to."

She looked up at him, her upper lip trembling as hot tears staring to run down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you."

He brought her closer to his chest and kissed her head. "You won't lose me, Pan and I won't leave you."

She forced a smile but he knew it was a façade. "Is that a promise?"

He nodded his head, caressing her hair absently. "Yes, it is a promise."

* * *

A group of slaves approached, and he had to pull her away softly.

Some slaves wanted to stay because this was their planet, so 38 slaves stayed, although Pan and Trunks said it wasn't safe. They didn't know if another group of lizards, maybe in another planet, had survived and they would be coming back after they left, but the slaves insisted.

Now they had guests on the ship…45 slaves and 41 namekians. The others were dead.

Trunks had new cuts and wounds. Namekians had healed them before the leader attacked him but he had had to attack the reptarians left and Namekians had no more energy. They had been healing the eggs, the reptarians, their own and then, Trunks and Pan several times. Although he had awakened completely healed, his body still needed food and rest. He had given Pan some energy, so she could wake up, and he was tired, drained and hungry.

* * *

A few hours later.

Everyone was resting. Trunks body still ached, his injuries were still open. She walked to the bed and laid down beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "That battle was hard."

He raised an arm and circled her shoulders. "Yeah. I'm glad it's over."

She shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, kissing lightly her forehead. "Yeah. How do you feel?"

She closed her eyes, wanting to stay like this all night. "I'm fine."

He smiled and pulled away slightly. "We can't sleep in the same bed, Pan."

She pouted, opening her big black eyes. "Why not?"

He shook his head, raising the other hand to caress her face. "You know why"

She grinned, looking deeply into his eyes. "No, I don't."

He banged his head against the mattress and spoke slowly. "Because we have guests, Pan."

She raised both eyebrows and stared at him. "They are not here, Trunks."

He shook his head again, grabbing the back of his neck. "Namekians are here. They can't find out about us, Pan… and if you stay… I won't be able to resist… I need you."

She felt a knot in her stomach and held him tightly. "I need you too, Trunks."

He shot his eyes close. "Pan, please…"

She blew a strand of hair out of her face and pushed her legs off the bed. "Fine."

He stood up quickly and grabbed her arm. "No, wait."

He swung her around and kissed her softly. "I'm not rejecting you, but I don't want our families to find out… yet."

She smiled softly and kissed him back. "I know… but it's so hard…"

He chuckled, pressing her body to his. "I know… believe me, I know."

He pushed her away jokingly. "Now, go to your bed or I won't let you."

She grinned flirtatiously. "That's what I want, Trunks."

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "Please, Pan. Don't do this."

She returned to her bed, knowing he was right. Namekians could say something… after all, they knew her father.

* * *

To be continued.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thank you very much for your reviews. Saiyan Hope, Strefe, Jaedeon Sierra, intrinsec and Alexei girl (2 rev). Your reviews mean so much to me, really. They not only make my day brighter, they help me to stick to the original plot and to not forget about some issues.

To be honest I don't care that much about saiyan age, but we know that many cultures do, but more than the age gap it's the fact that two kids grow up at different time and to many people is hard to think a man could be attracted for someone who's barely legal, someone he used to see as a little cousin. I think that's what affects the relationship between them. I haven't forgotten about the crystal, yes, it is going to play a role in this story, but further. The experiments the first aliens ran in Pan's body are part of the plot too. And about the mating… well, I wish I could have read that review later, I agree, she is way too young, but… guess it's too late now to change what it happened, and I guess that's exactly what happened to them… I mean… the crush of your life is with you ALL alone in a spaceship… no one around… alien hormones inside both… first kisses with that special someone… it's taking you everything to get to him/her and to top of it, the worry that both could die? I would give in too… LOL. I'm Sorry if I couldn't make it last longer, I just thought that's the way it would work if they got the chance. Thanks again for reviewing!


	10. New Namek

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the series.

* * *

CHAPTER 10. NEW NAMEK

* * *

Last time in "The 12th Saiyans rules of Battle".

He pushed her away jokingly. "Now, go to your bed or I won't let you."

She grinned flirtatiously. "That's what I want, Trunks."

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "Please, Pan. Don't do this."

She returned to her bed, knowing he was right. Namekians could say something… after all, they knew her father.

* * *

SURVIVORS AS ONE.

They didn't want to waste time. Zivers lived in the planet before the reptarians arrived. Slavery had taught different races to support each other. Some races were extinct in Zive, the planet they were, too many have died in the past and the rest had died during the battle against reptarians.

Zivers, Gelusians, Namekians and hochijabbians were fond of one another and now, saying good bye was hard. That's why Trunks and Pan agreed to stay until night. Zivers prepared a fancy dinner and when they had finished, the space ship left.

* * *

EARTH MANNERS.

The hochijabbians asked Trunks and Pan to return them to their planet, four days ahead, but in their course to New Namek. Gelusians weren't sure if they still had a planet to go and were pondering if Hochijab would be a good place to live, so they decided to wait until they arrived to hochijabbians' planet.

Four days later, they landed in Hochijab. The planet was isolated. The small group of hochijabbians insisted in thank them with a big party. They had to accept their hospitality. Hochijabbians cooked all day, they had not enough food but they searched everything to thank the kindness of the saiyan couple. Gelusians wanted to accept the residents' hospitality, but they needed to know if their planet was still there, if not, they would have to accept the Namekians' offer.

Hochijabbians were working hard to have everything ready for the party. They had offered to show Trunks and Pan the planet, but Trunks refused, saying they wanted to relax a bit and they would find their way back to the party on time.

Trunks looked at the landscape and started walking up a red path of dirt; Pan was following him close. A few miles away from the village, he glanced over his shoulder and stopped.

Trunks grabbed her hand and dragged her to a deserted place. He stopped behind a big rock with a few bushes and hugged her. "I've missed you so much."

She closed her eyes as her hands wrapped around his waist. "So have I"

He pulled away slightly to kiss her. She kissed him back, leaning against the rock. He leaned into the kiss, placing both hands at each side of her head. Damn… he couldn't wait… what was he going to do now? He just wanted her… so much. Then he pulled away and shook his head. What was he going to do when they were back on Earth? "What are we going to do, Pan?"

She breathed deeply and pulled him close, kissing his neck. "Let's find a place."

He chuckled, lifting his head to give her a better access. "No, silly. I don't mean here, but in Earth."

She gulped and pulled away, staring at him. "What do you mean?"

He groaned slightly and started kissing her neck. "I mean about this… our families."

Her face saddened. When they returned to Earth it would be over… "We will worry about that when we land on Earth."

Trunks fell a weak Ki behind the rock and pulled away as his ears picked up a giggle. He phased quickly appearing in front of the strange Ki.

Trunks blushed at the namekian kid giggling. The kid looked at him with a smile and a questioning look. "Is that how you Saiyans mate?"

Trunks' face grew red and he shook his head. "We weren't mating kid, we were just talking."

The namekian raised his brows and giggled more. "What a funny way to talk. I will remember I have to brush my mouth in human necks when I talk to earthlings."

Trunks almost fainted. Shit… "No, no… forget that… that was… just…"

Pan appeared interrupting Trunks with a soft voice. "Forget it, it was a secret code. You don't need to do that… it was just between us."

The kid raised his eyebrows again. "What does it mean?"

She swallowed and smiled wide. "It means we are safe now."

He nodded his head, his antennas moving to the sides. "I got it. Should I brush my mouth in your neck because we are safe?"

She gulped again, dropping her arms. "No! We are not using it as a code anymore. So, don't try to do the same… we are changing the code."

Trunks smirked and winked an eye. "Are we?"

She was blushing furiously... "Yes, we are."

The kid smiled and waved his hand. "The party is ready! Come!"

* * *

A BIT OF WORK.

A day later, the space ship left to the next planet in sight, having calculated the coordinates Gelusians gave them. Gelusians were excited because they had a chance, maybe this was their planet. They would be reaching their destination in three days.

* * *

Three days later.

The ship landed in a blue planet, the lectures said it was barely breathable. Gelusians were happy because even after the attack, their planet was intact. One of the gelusians went outside the ship to see if it was safe for them, they weren't sure about some other form of life; after all, the planet had been deserted for more than 10 years. The planet had vegetation and many weird animals, gelusians loved to interact with nature and animals and it didn't take long to find out they were alone, except for the flora and fauna, catalogued of harmless.

* * *

After two days of searching for an intelligent form of life and with the help of the Spaceship computer, Trunks realized the planet was safe. Gelusians were friendly and they had already started to make plans about their new life.

Pan offered her help, so they would build a village in a few days. Trunks had rolled his eyes, explaining it would take them a lot of time, but it was late, she had offered their help and they had accepted. They spent the next day chopping trees and cutting out logs.

They finished some cabinets in three days and offered a party for their saviours and their friends, the namekians. They wanted to give Trunks and Pan something in return, so they prepared a cabinet just for them, the namekians would share two cabinets next to them.

Trunks rolled his eyes. He appreciated their generosity… but he wanted to spend some time alone with Pan and having a cabinet full of namekians at each side of their cabinet would be uncomfortable, firstly because they had a really good sense of hearing.

The cabinet was funny; a sticky blue material was attached to the walls, made of logs. The material was elastic and viscous, and it was around all the walls; this and the beds of wood kept the cabinets warm.

Pan and Trunks blushed when they realized every one thought they were a couple and everyone was sure they were. They didn't deny it and accepted their hospitality.

They entered the house after supper and looked around. It was small and warm. The ceiling was low due to the gelusians height, but it was comfortable. Two moons lit the room with an odd light.

* * *

TWO MOONS' PRESENT.

Trunks pulled Pan from the waist and kissed her, pulling away after a minute. He bit softly her earlobe while caressing her back. "I've missed you."

She shivered in his arms and tilted her head to the side. "I've missed you too"

He bit her neck a little demanding, while his hands travelled up and down her back. "21 days, Pan…"

She moaned, throwing her head back. "I know."

He kissed her neck roughly and grabbed her hips, lifting her weight. "I can't wait more, Pan."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. "The waiting is over, Trunks."

* * *

After four days fighting at full energy, four days recovering from their wounds, and 13 days surrounded by aliens, they needed to be alone for a while. That's why Trunks had accepted Gelusians' hospitality… that's why he stopped caring about the presence of Namekians around them… that's why he didn't even remember about Goten's inexistent presents…

The moment they put a foot in that space ship to leave the planet, they would be surrounded by namekians again, all the way to New Namek… and then… everything would be over… temporarily at least… unless Goku couldn't be wished back and they had to return Earth the same way… in the space ship and alone. They had spent three whole months in space by now, but he didn't regret it one single bit, even when Bulma had been connecting too often, insisting it was taking them many months to reach New Namek and he had a business to run.

The day was breaking when they finally went to sleep. The gelusians smiled while chatting. That couple didn't know about their two moons and their effects… they would find out soon and that… was the best present.

* * *

HOLIDAYS.

She woke up and yawned. How many hours had she slept? She wasn't aware of time anymore… She turned to look at him. His sleep was peaceful and his face was so handsome and calm. Now she was sure that she wouldn't have been able to get him if she had stayed on Earth. It didn't matter if everything ended when they returned to Earth… he was hers now and that was all it mattered.

His eyes fluttered open. His eyelids heavy and her face came into view slowly as he smiled. "Good morning, beautiful."

She melted at his words and pecked him on the lips. "Good morning, handsome"

He pulled her close, biting softly her neck. "Last night was great."

She grinned, tilting her head to the side. "Every time I'm with you is great, Trunks."

He roamed her body, still kissing her neck. "I wish we could stay here a couple of days more."

She chuckled, yeah… she didn't want to travel yet. She was so happy here… "Well, maybe we could stay… let' say it's a break."

He chuckled, tightening his arms around her. "Or two days off."

She kissed his chin lightly. "Or Holidays."

* * *

THE THIRD NIGHT.

They stayed two days more and the gelusians taught them how to concentrate quickly using their energy to relax. It was more effective than Saiyan or Earth techniques. Not even Vegeta could do it so fast. The last survivors decided to stay with the Gelusians, they were only five survivors and they had no planet to go, it had been already destroyed by the reptarians.

They had planned to leave early, but they couldn't help to wait until morning. It had been two nights of bliss and they wouldn't waste the third night.

* * *

NEW NAMEK.

Namekians knew where their planet was, so it was easy to find it. It took them eight days more to reach New Namek. They landed on the green and brown surface. They had been in space for three months and 11 days, but finally they were in New Namek.

Some Namekians recognized Trunks and they received them with joy, not just because they had saved the 41 namekians from the lizards, but because they knew Trunks and Pan were friends. Some of them addressed her like Goku's granddaughter, but mostly as Gohan's daughter. They would never forget the brave Saiyans related to Goku and their kind heart.

Bulma had been great with them, she had offered them a place to live and they were alive because of her technology and kind heart, although they didn't know why she had taken Vegeta as her mate, but her son was as brave as Goku and as kind as Bulma. They would do everything to help them.

Permission to find and use the dragon balls was granted. They had to think about the wishes now and tomorrow the search would begin.

* * *

ILLNESS.

That afternoon, one of the healers approached Pan, saying her Ki was unstable. He scanned her body with his hands and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Did you stabilize it?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "No, I couldn't do that even if I tried."

She arched an eyebrow. "Why? Can't you heal me?"

The namekian smiled, not sure if he should tell her. "You are not ill, Pan."

She frowned and stepped back, waving her hands. "You told me my Ki is unstable!"

The namekian shook his head. "Your Ki is not unstable, Pan. I was wrong… the source is not your body."

She stared at him in confusion.

The namekian smiled again and nodded his head. "It's not your Ki the one I sensed… it's another Ki."

She held back the urge to roll her eyes… How could he be that wrong? Every namekian knew how to read Ki… and then she panicked, if the source wasn't her body, then it was Trunks…

The namekian sensed her stress and smiled again, raising a hand to hold her arm. "It's not Trunks, Pan."

She bit her lip, now she was lost…

The namekian continued with a steady voice. "A new life is growing inside you, that's why you have to Ki readings, Pan."

Pan looked at him in shock and placed her hands on her stomach. Then she looked at them, her eyes watered and then, rolled to the back of her face.

The namekian looked at her. She fell to the ground and he caught her, staring at her dumbly. She had just fainted!

* * *

MORNING SICKNESS OR SURPRISE.

Trunks felt the low signal of her Ki, it had lowered drastically. He turned around and paled. A few minutes ago she was chatting happily with the namekian and now he was carrying her somewhere. She had fainted… was she sick?

He ran to her side and stretched out his arms.

The namekian smiled shyly and stretched out his arms, allowing Trunks to take her in his arms. He pointed to one of the houses and started walking.

Trunks followed him while looking at her pale face. "What happened?"

The namekian shook his head, hurrying the face. "I'm not sure."

Trunks arched an eyebrow and walked faster. "What do you mean you are not sure? You were talking to her."

The namekian shrugged. "I don't know. I only told her what was happening and she fainted."

Trunks narrowed his eyes while the namekian opened the door. "And what's happening?"

The namekian walked into the house and closed the door, turning around to follow Trunks.

Trunks placed her on the bed and turned to face the little man. "What's happening?"

The namekian stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean you don't know either?"

Trunks tightened his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't want to scare off the little man, but he was getting upset. "What should I know?"

The namekian blinked and looked from the ceiling to his feet. "Well… I'm not sure if I should tell you… I should ask an elder… now that I'm feeling why she fainted…"

Trunks balled his fists and then stretched his palms, breathing a few times to calm down. The namekian didn't want to hurt them. "Yes, you shall tell me. I don't think you need to ask an elder. You know I wouldn't hurt her."

The namekian sighed and nodded, staring at Trunks feet. "I know that."

Trunks shifted to the side, waiting. "Well, what's happening?"

The namekian smiled then, thinking about Trunks' last words. He looked up at him. "Of course you wouldn't hurt her."

Trunks was getting nervous now. "What's happening?"

The namekian breathed deeply, looking at the serious look of Trunks. He backed two steps. "I mean… you two… erm… you two are a couple, right?"

Trunks frowned, crossing his arms again and tightening his fists. "Yeah, and?"

He didn't even think about the answer, he only wanted to know what was happening and when the namekian asked, he just answered. Now he wasn't sure if he should have said that.

The namekian glanced at Pan laying on the bed and then returned his eyes to Trunks. He shouldn't have told her in the first place but he couldn't do anything about it. "I told her that I wanted to check her Ki, because it was unstable…."

Trunks nodded his head, urging the namekian to continue. "And?"

The namekian tilted his head to the side while his hands fidgeted with his vest nervously. "But when I did, I found out her Ki wasn't unstable. Then she asked me if she was sick…"

Trunks started tapping his foot on the ground. "And? Is she sick?"

The namekian shook his head, looking at Trunks' boot. "No, she is not… I guess she wasn't expecting to be… um…"

Trunks gritted his teeth, he was tired of this waiting. "To be WHAT?"

The namekian shuddered and stepped back again. "She is with child."

Trunks paled. WHAT? How can she… Dende! Child? Did he say child? Oh god… she was pregnant.

The namekian watched him intently and excused, leaving hurriedly. That boy needed time.

* * *

PANIC

Trunks was in awe. He still couldn't believe it. His mind and body were trembling. He didn't know what to think, what to say or how to act.

A few minutes later he glanced at her. He just couldn't believe it… he knew how, of course he knew how… he didn't know when had happened, but it had happened. He tried to search for her Ki, noticing it was slightly altered… Fine. He believed it, but it was shocking.

He breathed in and out many times and walked to the door, he needed some fresh air… and probably Pan would need some too, when she woke up…

He flew to the ship and started digging through the drawers, where had he left that package? He raised his hand and jumped out of the ship. He needed a cigarette… now that he had almost quit.

He sat down on the grass with his head on his hands. Pregnant… she was pregnant… She was just 18 and she was pregnant with his child. Panic… that's what he felt… Panic, joy, sadness, anger… it seems every feeling inside him was fighting to have the upper hand in his body.

A baby… they were having a baby… his mind was lost in thoughts… it seemed his brain wasn't working properly. She was bearing his child… God! He was going to be a father!

What if she didn't want it? What if she didn't love him? The only thing he knew was that he was madly in love with her and that he wanted that badly. He didn't know if love was the word, but he wanted to be with her and he would rather die than to see her hurt… that sounded like love… had he finally found the right one? Well… maybe it was her who had found him… what about their family? His father… Goten… Gohan…

* * *

NEWS.

She woke up slowly and looked around the room. She was alone… She placed her hands on her waist and slid them down her womb. She was pregnant… she was having a baby… her face was pale and worried. She was going to be a single mom at 18 and the father of her baby wasn't even her boyfriend… Had she acted so slutty? Well, it seems she had… at least she had her first with the man she loved… the best of all and she didn't regret it… not even at the thought of her angry family…

They would give her an everlasting scolding… the biggest lecture… they would punish her somehow… and they would kill Trunks… Their families would fight and she would lose Trunks.

Then she made a decision. She wouldn't say who the father was, although it was obvious… She wouldn't tell Trunks, he didn't need extra pressure and she would never force him… She wouldn't try to keep him just because she was having a baby…

She drew a smile as her hands rubbed her flat abdomen. This child wasn't just a baby… it was Trunks' baby.

* * *

FACING THE TRUTH.

Trunks opened the door and she looked up at him. He walked in the bedroom and sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. "How are you feeling?"

Pan blushed and shrugged. "Fine, thanks."

He stared at her lovingly. Her eyes were red, she had cried. "What happened, Pan? You fainted."

She gulped, avoiding his gaze. "Um… well, yes… I guess I was a bit excited… you know… the wish, the dragon balls, my grandpa…"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. Was she planning to hide this from him or maybe she just needed to calm down? He should wait. "I know, Pan."

She panicked. "What? What do you know?"

He smiled. His words had had the effect he wanted. "I know you are nervous."

She swallowed and smiled shyly. "Right… um… I'm kind of tired, Trunks. Do you mind if I sleep?"

He nodded and stood up. She needed time. "It is okay, Pan. I'll be outside. Call me if you need something."

She nodded, pulling the covers over her body. "I will."

He stopped before walking out the house. "Or raise your energy… I will sense the change…"

She gulped again and gripped the covers. "I will call you."

He closed the door with a grin on his face. Lovely… She was so nervous… but she would be fine. He was only trying to give her clues, but she wasn't getting any… Maybe she was too nervous.

* * *

AVOIDING THE SUBJECT.

That night he walked in and noticed she was awake but pretending to be asleep. He didn't know how to take it, but he didn't want to stress her, he would wait until next morning and then, he would find out if she was just stressed, worried or angry. The only thing he didn't want is that she regretted sleeping with him.

Trunks talked to the namekians while Pan was resting, she had avoiding him all day, so he decided the sooner the Dragon balls search started, the sooner he would be out of this place.

The search started and at the end of the day, he had five out of seven dragon balls. He would gather the others next morning.

He knew she wanted to participate, that's why he didn't try to locate the rest of the dragon balls.

He walked in the house and looked at her. She was still in bed but he wasn't sure if she was awake or not.

He approached slowly and sat down next to her. "Pan… Pan…"

She shivered at the sound of his voice and closed her eyes tightly. "Yes?"

He told her about the search and then, they talked about gathering the seven balls in the morning and the way she would ask her wish. He tried to talk about her Ki and the way she was feeling, but she avoided the subject again.

* * *

LIES.

He was tired of her silence. He wanted to talk about the baby and about them. "Are you feeling okay, Pan?"

She nodded her head, avoiding his eyes. "Yes. I will be fine tomorrow, Trunks. We will gather the balls and then…"

He raised a hand and placed it on her lips. "Stop it, Pan. You have been acting strange since you fainted. I want to know why."

She bit her lip, turning her head to the side. "I told you I was nervous. That's all. Nothing is happening."

Now he knew she was lying. She didn't want to tell him. He wasn't a jerk, she couldn't be afraid of his reaction, she couldn't avoid him… but he was tired of her lies and he wanted her to know that it was okay with him… in fact, he was happy. . "I know, Pan…"

She blushed even more and struggled with her words. "I know you know I'm nervous."

Trunks buried his eyes on hers and pulled her up to a sitting position. "I know about the baby."

She closed her eyes, raising her hand to her chest. "Oh God."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay, Pan. Relax. I'm not mad."

She pulled away instantly, holding his gaze. "Why would you be mad? You were careless and you said it would be okay. You said nothing would happen because you k…"

He closed the gap between them and kissed her, tightening his arms around her. She kissed him back, hesitantly at first.

He pulled away and whispered against her lips. "I'm sorry, yes, it was my fault, but I don't regret it. I want this baby as much as I want you to be with me... forever."

She couldn't hold back her tears and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face to his chest. "Do you mean that, Trunks?"

He chuckled, caressing her back. "Of course I do. I still don't know what happened. This wasn't programmed but I'm happy about it, I mean, if you want me to be a part of this."

She punched his stomach lightly. "How can you ask me that? Of course I want you to."

He pulled away and his face got a serious look. "Do you love me, Pan?"

Her upper lip trembled. She loved him, she had loved him forever… Whatever! She had already slept with him and was now pregnant… "Yes, I love you, Trunks. I've always loved you."

He nodded, still in thought. He lifted his face and looked at her frightened face. "Let's get married."

She gasped in shock. "WHAT?"

He chuckled, holding her chin between his fingers and lifting up her face. "Let's get married, here… in New Namek"

She opened and closed her mouth several time. "What? How?"

He shrugged, grinning widely. "We'll find a way."

She gave him a questioning look. "Are you doing this because I'm pregnant?"

He slid his hand across her jaw and caressed her shoulder, leaning closer. "Of course not! Well… to be honest, yes, I'm asking you to marry me here and now because you are pregnant, but I will have ended asking you if you weren't."

She looked at him through watered eyes.

He chuckled, pulling her close. "Don't be silly. I'm doing this because I want to be with you and I would go crazy if we return to Earth and don't see you around. Don't you get it? I want to share my life with you. I want you to be my wife."

She crashed her lips on his, pushing his chest, so he fell onto his back. She pulled away and smiled against his lips. "And I want to marry you, Trunks Briefs."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the ship. There was no way he would take her there with all those namekians around scanning their energy. It would be embarrassing for her to see them, knowing they had such an acute hearing and senses. They already knew she was pregnant with his child.

* * *

WISHES GRANTED.

That night, Trunks talked to the elder of the namekian village. He wanted to get married before they left to Earth. The elder replied he didn't know how to do that, but maybe Dende could.

Next day Pan found the dragon balls left and they gathered in the centre of the village. They summoned the dragon and asked first that Goku were returned to the after world, and then they wished him to be able to return to life, granting him another chance to be wished back. When those wishes were granted, they asked for Goku to be restored to life there, in New Namek.

The sky became grey and when the Dragon disappeared a big cloud of dust appeared in front of them… Goku was back… in body and soul.

Goku opened his eyes slowly and raised a hand, grabbing his head. "Pan! Trunks! What happened?"

Pan threw herself in Goku's arms and yelled. "Grandpa!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey! How have you been little one? You surely are bigger now!"

She started crying as he stood up. Then, he pulled her away. "You shouldn't have resurrected me, Pan. I don't want to live again. Danger follows me whatever I am. I bring sadness to my loved ones… and I don't want any more threats to Earth."

Pan started sobbing while she hugged him tightly. "Don't say that, Grandpa! We love you and I'm sure that's not true!"

Trunks hugged Goku when Pan finally let him go. "Welcome back, Mr. Goku."

Goku smiled and hugged Trunks back. "Thank you, Trunks. I'm not sure if this wish was wise but I'm glad to see you again."

* * *

IMPOSSIBLE TASKS.

Dende appeared some minutes after Goku did. He hugged Goku and turned to Trunks. "You wanted to talk to me, Trunks?"

Trunks paled and blushed next, glancing nervously from Pan to Goku. "Um… yeah… could we talk in… somewhere less crowded?"

Dende smiled. As if he didn't know what was happening… "I see… in private…"

Trunks blushed even more and tried to hid his face from Goku's questioning look. "Yes."

Dende nodded and followed Trunks, who had already started to walk away.

After a while, Dende shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I can't."

Trunks gritted his teeth in desperation. "What do you mean? You are a God, Dende!"

Dende looked at the ground, he knew why Trunks was so worried. "I can't do that… I don't understand marriage, Trunks"

Trunks cursed out loud. What was he going to do? Gohan was going to kill them both… if his father didn't do it first. "You don't need to understand it, Dende. Just do it, please."

Dende rolled his eyes. Trunks didn't get it… "I don't know how to do that"

Trunks stomped his boot on the ground. "I know how, just talk to us about the importance of being together, about respect and love, and all that and say I pronounc…"

Dende interrupted with a chuckle. "I don't think it works that way, Trunks. It's not a recipe, as far as I know. Why don't you marry her on Earth?"

Trunks slammed his fist on a rock. "No! We can't wait, Dende!"

Dende sat down on a rock and raised his hand to his chin. "Why not? It's natural…"

Trunks shook his head and sat down beside him. "It's not natural..."

Dende arched an eyebrow. "No?"

Trunks puffed, not knowing how to explain this to Dende. "Well, maybe it's natural, but… he wouldn't understand."

Dende sighed. True… Gohan was over protective with his daughter, but… he had to understand… "He will, Trunks."

Trunks chuckled bitterly. "No body will, Dende."

Dende smiled. "Don't worry so much, Trunks. I will keep an eye on you."

Trunks blushed… now, that wasn't a good idea…

As if Dende had read h is thoughts, he turned, giving his back to Trunks. "I mean, on you and Gohan, Trunks…"

Trunks blushed even more and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Dende. I guess I can handle it."

Dende grinned. "Of course you can… You fought Buu when you were younger…"

Trunks swallowed and stared at him in shock. What was he trying to tell him? Sure… Gohan could be worse than Buu… He should train… and start right now…

* * *

FAREWELL.

Goku said good bye to the namekians and Dende while Trunks encapsulated the space ship. Goku called them and put his arms around them, teleporting to Earth.

When they vanished, Dende smiled. It would be a nice surprise for everyone…

They appeared in the middle of CC and when the dust cleared off, Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "So… you are back Kakarot…"

Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I guess so."

Vegeta glanced at his son and Pan, returning his eyes to Goku. "You owe me a spar."

Goku grinned, but then scratched the back of his head again, thinking about Chichi. "Um… I'd love to, but… Chich…"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes interrupting him with a yell. "She can wait! I've been waiting for you since you left, you moron!"

Goku' smile grew bigger. "You mean you missed me?"

Vegeta's eyes almost popped up. "What? Of course not! Did you hit your head again? I DIDN'T miss you, the only thing I want is to break some bones of your body!"

Goku grinned and waved his hand to Trunks and Pan. Yes… he had missed him, it was just his way to show it. "Sure, Vegeta. Let's go."

Vegeta smirked and took a fight stance. "Let's do it!"

Trunks walked to CC beside Pan, both in silence, until Bulma came into view. She screamed and ran to their side, hugging Trunks. She welcomed Pan, running to the backyard to greet Goku.

Trunks glanced at Pan. "I guess we should call your mom."

Pan shook her head. "Don't worry. Mi Dad will be on his way here in a couple of seconds."

Gohan appeared five seconds later and hugged Pan. "You should be grounded for life, Pan."

Then, he pulled away and hugged Trunks. "Trunks, I don't know how to thank you."

Trunks blushed… if he just knew… he wouldn't be so happy. "You don't need to, Gohan."

* * *

To be continued.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thank you so much for your reviews, Intrinsec, the-lastsaiyan1991 and Strefe. Writing fights and battles is hard for me, so I hope you liked the scenes. And I must say I'm very happy 'cause you noticed the Vegeta style in the Saiyan rules. I went through a lot to write those. This story is coming to an end, so I hope you enjoy the last chapters. Keep reading and reviewing! Lol. (I mean the last chapters, but there are some going. 


	11. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the series.

* * *

CHAPTER 11. FAMILY

* * *

Last time in "New Namek".

Gohan appeared five seconds later and hugged Pan. "You should be grounded for life, Pan."

Then, he pulled away and hugged Trunks. "Trunks, I don't know how to thank you."

Trunks blushed… if he just knew… he wouldn't be so happy. "You don't need to, Gohan."

* * *

LECTURES.

Videl embraced her daughter tight and then pulled away as her eyebrows narrowed. Pan knew she was in for a big lecture.

Trunks smiled at Videl, but she frowned at him. "You were supposed to bring her home the first days, Trunks!"

He blushed and shrugged. "You know that's impossible, Videl."

Pan rolled her eyes to the back of her head. Yeah, sure… this was the: Pick on Pan's day.

Videl raised her hand and grabbed Pan's elbow. "you need to grow up, Pan. You can't act like this every time you want something."

Pan remained in silence. She really hated to be lectured in public.

Trunks glanced at the women in front of him and excused himself before walking out the room. He wasn't going to be a part of this and he wouldn't be in the middle of an argument between those two, cause they would try to use him to prove a point and… hell, no.

He sighed and slumped in a bench outside the house. He raised both hands to his head as his legs opened. "Dende… that was close."

He leaned against the back of the bench, closing his eyes.

"Running away from Videl, uh?"

He shot opened his eyes and straightened his back. Gohan… damn… "Um, yes."

Gohan buried his eyes in Trunks face and smirked. He was so stressed… yeah, the trip must had been a hell putting up with his daughter and Videl had lectured him… that was for sure…

Trunks blushed, trying desperately to answer something but his mind was in blank.

Gohan smiled again and sat down, shaking his head. "Don't worry, Trunks. I know what's like… believe me. I have to put up with their behaviour in a current basis."

Trunks smiled shyly. What the hell was he going to answer? He nodded and smacked his lips. "Yeah, I guess you do."

Gohan arched an eyebrow. He was acting funny. "What happened in that trip, Trunks?"

Trunks paled and started shaking his head. "Nothing… we just… well, you know…"

Gohan narrowed his eyes a little. "No, I don't, Trunks. Mind to tell me?"

Trunks swallowed and started fidgeting with his hands. "Um… nothing really… just, you know… the usual…"

Gohan rolled his eyes, Trunks needed to relax, it's not like he didn't know the way Pan acted. "Trunks, seriously, you can tell me."

Trunks arched his eyebrows. Yeah, sure… so he could kill him with no remorse? No way!. "We have a bit of a fight, well… too many fights… but, well, we are here and Pan is safe. Nothing happened to her."

Gohan fought the urge to slap himself and beat Trunks, turning his head to the side. "I know she is fine, Trunks. I mean what happened there?"

Trunks swallowed again and bend a little, as if he was trying to stare at the ground. "What do you mean?"

Gohan gritted his teeth, now he knew something had happened. He was way too nervous. "I mean, what did you two get into? You were in space for more than 3 months, Trunks! I think you can just resume more than 90 days in: too many fights…"

Trunks tightened his lips in a thin line and then breathed deeply. "Well… Pan and I have been friends forever and I…"

Gohan rolled his eyes again. "Stop it, Trunks. I know you are trying to hide something."

That's what Trunks was afraid of… He didn't know what and how to tell what was happening between them. "um…"

Gohan raised a hand to stop Trunks from excusing. "I know you are friends and I know she got in troubles. I'm not going to ask again, Trunks. Just tell me what the hell happened in space! We tried to contact you twice more than two days and you didn't answered! I know something bad happened. I just want to know what"

Trunks stared at Gohan in shock. What was he talking about? "I don't get it, Gohan."

Gohan frowned and looked at Trunks with a scowl on his face. "You know what I mean, Trunks. Stop trying to cover her bad attitude. What kind of trouble did you two get into? What happened in space? Where were you when we were trying to contact you?"

Trunks squinted his eyes and then he smiled. Gohan was talking about that! Oh… that was better. He was relieved. "Oh, that… I mean, yes… Well, you know how's Pan… we landed in a planet and she stubbornly argued and complained all the time about me wanting her to stay in the ship and miss the fun…"

They talked for two hours, until Gohan was satisfied with all the information. He had told Trunks that he wouldn't ground Pan, but he was sure Videl would, even if she didn't know about the risks his little Pan had taken.

When Pan and her family left. Trunks sighed and walked slowly to his bedroom, he needed some rest.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Trunks stopped and turned around. No, please, no. "Mom… I'm tired."

Bulma put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "I'm tired too, Trunks. After all, I had to do YOUR job for more than three months… you should be grateful."

Trunks rolled his eyes. He wouldn't hear the end of this. "I'm grateful, Mom. I'm just tired. I need to rest."

Bulma smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not so fast… we need to talk about a little something, first."

Trunks nodded tiredly and followed his mother, who was walking upstairs.

They reached his bedroom and Trunks opened the door for his mother, closing the door behind him. "Ask, Mom."

Bulma smirked more and sat down on his bed. "Well, I'm going straight to the subject… I know you are both safe, I won't ask about your trip cause I know, tomorrow you will have time to answer all those questions."

Trunks arched an eyebrow, taking off his shoes. "Why tomorrow?"

Bulma shrugged and placed her hands flat on the bed. "We are organizing a Welcome party."

Trunks puffed and picked up his shoes, opening the closet door. "We? That means you and?"

Bulma smiled excitedly. "Chichi."

Trunks nodded his head, placing the shoes inside the closet and standing up. "I see."

Bulma scanned the room for a moment and stared at her son. "What's going on between Pan and you?"

Trunks almost ripped his shirt while taking it off. "What?"

Bulma chuckled. "Be careful, Trunks… control yourself. It was just a simple question… What's going on between you and Pan?"

Trunks grabbed a new shirt and threw it on, walking to the bathroom with the dirty shirt in his hand. "Nothing."

Bulma raised her eyebrows, staring at his back. "Don't try to fool me… I know something happened… I'm not a fool, Trunks. I'm your mother, a genius and a Saiyan's wife… so, stop playing around and tell me."

Trunks threw his pants and shirt to the basket, putting on a new set of pants. "I told you nothing happened."

Bulma laughed loudly. "I'm going to find out sooner or later, Trunks. I'm on your side, you know that. Tell me if you don't want some one else messing with you two."

Trunks swallowed again and finished dressing. "Nothing happened, Mom."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Look, Trunks. You know what you do, I only want to tell you that if Gohan finds out you are dead…"

Trunks gritted his teeth balling his hands. "NOTHING HAPPENED"

Bulma shrugged again and stood up. "If that's what you want to say, fine. But I know you two are involved."

Trunks stared at her in shock. "What makes you think that?"

Bulma smirked, glancing at her son over her shoulder. "When you decide to tell me THE TRUTH, I will answer that question."

She left, leaving a shocked Trunks behind.

* * *

WELCOME PARTY

Chichi and Bulma organized the welcome party for Goku and every one was invited. Goten invited his girlfriend to the meeting and Bra introduced his new boyfriend to the Z gang.

Four hours later.

Trunks grabbed Pan's hand softly. "We need to talk."

She looked up at him sadly. "I know"

He nodded and let go of her hand. "Things are complicated Pan, but we need to do something… and fast."

She stared at him and lowered her eyes. "We can't tell a soul, Trunks. My Dad would kill you."

He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes. "Then, I will take the risk."

She paled, grabbing his upper arms. "Don't. He is stronger than you. I don't want you to get hurt."

He dropped his arms to the side of his body and held her gaze. "Let's go somewhere and get married, Pan."

She swallowed as her eyes watered. "Do you still want to marry me, Trunks?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, burying his face in her hair. "Of course I do, silly."

Goku stopped in a halt. What? Trunks and… Pan? He grinned and approached the couple, smiling widely. "So… what's happening here?"

Trunks and Pan jumped away instantly and stared at Goku with panicked faces.

Goku narrowed his eyes. "What are you afraid of? Me?"

Trunks gasped in shock and glanced at Pan.

Pan just look at Goku and shook her head. "Grand Pa… I can… explain it."

Goku grinned, raising his hand to the back of his head. "You don't need to, Pan. I guess I know what's going on… I mean, it was a surprise, but I liked it."

Trunks breathed deeply, relieved. "We… um… we need your help."

An hour later, they had explained Goku everything. They wanted to get married but they feared Gohan and Vegeta. Goku pondered for a while and told them Bulma was the only one who could help them to get married. He would calm down the others.

* * *

GETTING HELP.

Bulma almost fainted… Oh God… She knew something was happening between them but… pregnant? She shook her head… under another circumstances she would have been very happy but she knew the news would be devastating for Pan's parents… and Vegeta wouldn't take the news happily.

She would need to talk to some friends and think about it. She wasn't so sure that Pan' family would be happy if she helped them, but… what else could she do? Trunks was her son and she loved Pan… besides… there was a baby in the way… her grandson or granddaughter…

Well… family didn't need to know that Pan was pregnant… she had said she was only a few weeks… two… and she wasn't 100 percent human, so… they could cover up her pregnancy, but she had to work fast.

She looked again at the crystal on her lab table… the analysis could wait… it was just a stone…

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER.

Bulma opened her mouth in shock. "Why you didn't tell me that, Pan?"

Pan bit her lower lip and shrugged. "I'm fine now."

Bulma shook her head. "We are running some test, right now, Pan. You don't even know what they did to you!"

Pan sighed loudly. "Listen, Bulma. I appreciate your concern, but, to be honest, I'm worried about something else right now."

Bulma stood up and walked to Pan. "I know you are worried, I am worried too, and that's why we are running some tests, hun. You can't just pretend everything is fine when you DON'T know what they did to you."

Pan groaned and stood up. "I don't care what they did, Bulma. I'm fine."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Have you thought that they could have altered something inside you and that could affect the baby?"

Pan's jaw dropped open and looked at Bulma sternly.

Trunks walked in the room and froze at Bulma's words. He gulped and approached slowly. "What did you say, Mom?"

Bulma shook her head. "I just need to run some tests, Trunks… I didn't know about the stomach's wound… I don't know if they took something out of her, or if they put something in there."

Trunks' face grew red instantly. "You are suggesting the baby is not mine?"

Bulma shook her head. "I don't know, Trunks."

Pan started crying and sat down again, hiding her face between her arms.

Trunks glared at his mom. "You shouldn't have told her that, mom."

Bulma bit her lip and shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Trunks. She need to know there's a chance that baby is…"

He shot her up raising a hand to his lips. "Don't, Mom. Please, don't. "

Bulma ran tests all evening. The family's doctor had refused to do X-rays due to the pregnancy because it was dangerous, but they had taken some blood tests and scanned her body.

Everything seemed to be normal, but they would need to wait another day to be sure.

Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan' shoulders, pulling her close. "Don't worry, Pan. Every thing is going to be okay."

Pan leaned in his embrace but shook her head. "How do you know?"

Trunks closed his eyes tightly and hugged her tight. "I know. Stop worrying."

Pan wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked up at him. "What are we going to do If you are not… the…"

Trunks put a finger over her lips, silencing her. "Don't say it… no matter what, is ours."

Pan started crying again. Her body was shaking and Trunks didn't want her to leave until they knew what had happened.

The crystal on the lab's table started glowing again and Trunks felt dizzy. A head ache was coming and he didn't like it at all. He had been having head aches for a month now but he had said nothing to Pan.

He looked at her, wondering if she was feeling something like that, but she seemed just worried, not in pain.

* * *

LAB TESTS.

Bulma woke up early and went to the lab, waiting for the doctor. She had to wait more than four hours, until he entered the room. "Finally."

The doctor approached Bulma, holding some papers. "Something is weird, Mrs. Bulma…"

Bulma buried her eyes on his face, waving her hand so he would continue.

The doctor sat down and started looking at the papers. He told her everything he had found and every thing was normal, except for one little thing… she had an inner incision and he didn't know what had they extracted, but everything pointed that they had taken some eggs out of her.

Bulma raised a hand to her temple and looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure?"

The doctor nodded his head. "95 percent of probabilities, Mrs. Bulma, they took an ovum out of her, maybe more."

Bulma covered her face with her hands. "What about the baby?"

The doctor smiled, handing her a pic. "He or she is okay, growing fast, you know?"

Bulma smiled, taking the picture in her hands and staring at the little baby. "Thanks Dende. What about Trunks? How is he? Did they take something from him too?"

The doctor shook his head, closing the folder. "I don't think so, maybe just some blood samples."

She thanked the doctor and leaned against the door, after she closed it. "They don't need to know about the ovum… but I need to find out who those creatures are… they could be dangerous."

* * *

MARRIAGE.

She had arranged everything. They had returned to Earth a week ago and they would be married in two days.

Pan was happy that the baby was okay, but she was still worried about her parents.

Trunks had wanted to talk to Gohan first, but Pan and Bulma had stopped him. He wouldn't understand. Damn, he didn't understand it either…

Pan had been grounded, but Bulma had found the perfect excuse to talk to her… the tests. She picked her up again, regretting what she was doing when she looked at Gohan's face. In the inside he was a kid… trusting… She bit her lip and hurried to the air car. "Hurry up, Pan or I'm going to cancel every thing."

Trunks was already waiting in half way to South City. Pan flew off Bulma's air car and thanked her, getting in Trunks' air car.

They flew off to an hotel, where the minister was already waiting for them. Bulma had tried to witness the wedding, but they didn't want her in troubles, so they rejected her.

The ceremony was fast and both returned to CC. Trunks would talk to Gohan next morning. Nothing would step in between them now. They were officially married.

He smiled at her, caressing her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Briefs."

She smiled back at him and kissed his lips lightly. "I'll be waiting."

Trunks kissed her neck, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You are mine, now."

She kissed him back, feeling dizzy at his closeness. "I have always been yours, Trunks."

He pulled away, running his hands down her arms. "And you will always be… I can't wait until tomorrow, Pan."

She blushed, pushing him softly. "Don't even start, Trunks. You can't be thinking about THAT, right now."

He leaned closer, whispering over her lips. "No?"

She blushed more and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Fine. You can… but you shouldn't."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You better go now or I won't let you."

She smirked, running her hands down his chest. "If you don't, my Dad will come and get me…"

He paled again. Right… "Fine. I'll wait."

* * *

GOHAN'S WRATH.

The day light broke and Trunks was still awake. He had tried to sleep, but he simply couldn't. It was time to face Gohan's wrath.

Trunks and Bulma arrived to Pan's house. Pan was nervous and Gohan knew something was happening, something he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Goku stood by Pan's, while she broke the news. She leaned on a tree and glanced at her parents and Goten. "I need to tell you something…"

Gohan rubbed his forehead and looked at her, concerned. "Tell me."

Videl raised a hand to her chest. She wasn't a saiyan, but she knew the air was filled with something weird, and the looks on Pan and Trunks' face weren't good… something bad had happened.

Bulma squeezed Videl's hand and smiled soflty. "It's okay, Vi."

Pan fidgeted with hter hands and buried her eyes on Gohan's. "I'm in love."

Trunks turned around and looked at her. She wasn't supposed to say that, they had repeated like 100 times what they were going to say…

Pan tightened her lips… idiot… she was just too nervous…

Gohan knotted his brows in a frown and crossed his arms. "With?"

Videl nodded her head and looked at her daughter, encouraging her to continue. "And?"

Goten just raised his eyebrows in surprise and crossed his legs, while playing with the grass. He couldn't believe they had called everyone to the garden just to say that… and Trunks being a part… of… this… wait…

Goten narrowed his eyes and looked at Trunks suspiciously.

Pan gulped and lowered her eyes. "Trunks."

* * *

To be continued.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thank you so much for your reviews and your support. Strefe, intrinsic (2), Meg, Saiyanhope, Jaedeon sierra, Schala S (8), the-lastsaiyan1991, superseyra, Zailz-101.

My muse was lost but I found it, lol. Sorry to take my time, but I had many ideas and had to stick to the original plot. Schala, Oh my God, I just can't believe you wrote all those reviews, thanks so much. I was extra happy. My eyes almost popped up, lol.

Thanks again to all of you for reading this story. 3 chapters more for the end. I hope you like this chapter.!!!


End file.
